The 150th Hunger Games!
by kikudog6
Summary: <html><head></head>Another Quarter Quell has come across the unfortunate country of Panem again, and the Capitol has something planned no one has expected or is prepared for. Will your tribute be chosen, and if so will he/she survive! -CLOSED-</html>
1. Tribute Forms

Okay so I know my summary was cliché, but I promise make this Hunger Games one of the most exciting and interesting yet!

The tributes aren't first come first serve, so make sure you make your tribute interesting :) I also accept characters that you have entered in other stories but don't steal someone else's! :D

And please leave the forms in the reviews, and you don't have to be signed in to leave a tribute.

So anyways here's the form, also I don't want to make any of your awesome characters die in the very beginning so please send in bloodbath tributes too :)

**Tributes**

**Bloodbath?:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Top 3 preferred districts:**

**Physical appearance (be descriptive!):**

**Personality (be descriptive!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family (be descriptive!):**

**Friends (be descriptive!):**

**History:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**For or against games, why:**

**Reaped or Volunteer:**

**If volunteered, why:**

**Game Strategy:**

**Allies?:**

**Romance?:**

**Optional**

**Token:**

**Reaping outfit: **

**Interview outfit:**

**Famous quote:**

**Other:**


	2. Final Tribute List

Yayy I got all the tributes! Thanks everyone, they're all awesome :D

**District 1:Luxury Goods**

Female: Vesta Grace Bridge (17)

Male: Axel Kahmari (15)

**District 2:Stone mining an cutting**

Female: Shine Shimmer (17)

Male: Malus Horra (13)

**District 3:Electronics**

Female: Charlyn Thorn (17)

Male: Jones Solis (17)

**District 4:Fishing**

Female: Dia Forsyth (17)

Male: Wyatt Vitya (17)

**District 5:DNA and breeding**

Female: Ariana Periwinkle (16)

Male: Ethan Diammant (16)

**District 6:Medicine/Scientific research**

Female: Kathy Spears (15)

Male: Maddox Peel (13)

**District 7:Lumber**

Female: Calia Braley (15)

Male: Riko Danker (17)

**District 8:Textiles and Clothing**

Female: Pipa Hyde (12)

Male: Marcus Fliphazem (16)

**District 9:Food Processing/Hunting**

Female: Kasey Halibut (16)

Male: Balzon Creed (13)

**District 10:Livestock**

Female: Alyssa Crest (14)

Male: Brandon Hanson (17)

**District 11:Agriculture**

Female: Jewel Crugend (12)

Male: Nate Morgue (14)

**District 12:Coal Mining**

Female: Willow Greene (14)

Male: Kellen Finnick Mellark (14)


	3. District 1 Reaping!

**Thanks everyone for the tributes, they are all so awesome, and I can't wait to get this story started. Also I don't mention the twist until the end of the chapter, so bear with me a little :) So without further ado, let the 150th Hunger Games begin.**

_Vesta Grace Bridge POV (17)_

"Vesta, wake up, the Reaping is today!" My mother knocks on the door.

Hmph, like I didn't already know that. I've been preparing for this day since I was 7; spending long hours perfecting my archery, and running countless laps. I already woke up more than an hour ago, and snuck out to do some last minute training.

I walk out of my huge room, to take a shower completely ignoring my mother's 'good morning'. Damn she can be so annoying sometimes.

I made sure to make my shower quick, so that I can have plenty of time to make sure I look presentable. But truthfully I could care less how I looked, all I care about was winning, and thats what I'm going to do.

I decide to wear the spring green dress that almost exactly matched my eyes, and the shoes my parents bought me last week. I then spend the majority of time applying my make-up, and look at myself in the mirror.

I smirk at my image, the dress fit perfectly over my curves, and my platinum blonde hair framed my pale face excellently. A lot of the boys here consider me attractive, but I couldn't give a damn about the teenage romance crap. All that mattered was winning the games.

I walk downstairs for breakfast, and see my father sitting at the table nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Good morning Vesta." he looks up from his newspaper.

Again I ignore my parents, and quickly eat the pancakes my mother made and rush out the door, excited for the Reaping.

As I make my way to the Justice Building, I run into my best friend Glamour, who is with yet another nameless boy from town.

"Hi Vesta!" She beams at me. Dang, I swear she is the only person who could smile on the day of the Reaping.

"Hey," I reply not even bothering to know who the other guy was.

"So are you going to volunteer?" she asks.

I smirk at her, "Glamour, I've said this about 100 times, yes I fully plan on volunteering, and winning."

"Oh yeah I forgot." She smiles.

"Come on they're about to start." She leaves the boy and follows me to the 17 year old girl section, as the annoyingly peppy escort says the repetitive crap she usually does.

"...and may the odds ever be in your favor." she ends "Alright let us begin with the ladies first." she grins brightly at the crowd.

She reads the paper that was grabbed out of the bowl and smiles, "GLAMOUR REEVES!"

My heart stops for a millisecond. Glamour? There's no way she will survive a minute in the games, she has absolutely no training.

Coming back to reality I see the person next to me start to raise their hand to volunteer, but I elbow them in the ribs, and shoot my hand into the air. "I volunteer!" I say proudly, making my way to the stage.

"Great, and what is your name?"

"Vesta Grace Bridge, AKA the future winner of the 150th Hunger Games!"

_Axel Kahmari POV_

"Axel, wake up, the Reaping is today, you need to do some last minute training." My mom calls in my room.

"5 minutes." I mutter.

"Do you want to die in the Arena when you volunteer."

I sigh heavily, how many times have I told her that I DO NOT want to volunteer, but instead of arguing I decide to play along, "Mom you know just as well as as I do, that I can't wait to rip the throats out of the other kids as much as the next guy, but how can I do that when I'm as tired as anything. As a healthy growing boy, and a good looking one at that, I need to get my rest. An awake, alert body is a healthy body after all."

" How do expect to win, when all you do is sleep around all day." she says sternly. I guess she decided to disregard the hours of training she and Dad had me do.

I sigh dramatically, "Alright mom, if you want to be the reason that I start hallucinating, and passing out in the middle of a fight, then who am I to start you. I mean if I'm fighting one on one with some other dude, and I suddenly become over come with exhaustion and am unable to fight, at least when the enemy comes in for the final blow I'll be able to know 'at least I did what my mommy to told me.'" I look at her making the cutest face I can muster, which for me is pretty much my natural hotness, "But hey if that's what you want then okay." I start to get out of bed.

"Fine." she says reluctantly, "But you must at least arrive early to the Reaping."

"Alright, that sounds doable." I congratulate myself on a job well done, and fall asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

-/-

"Ax, mom said get up." My little brother, Riley, shakes me.

"Okay, okay, lay off with the shaking Rie." I chuckle, as his little hands start digging into me.

He smiles, and walks off, but then stops in front of the door, "Are you going to volunteer?"

"And leave my little bro all alone and defenseless? Although that does sound tempting, I think I'll pass." I grin.

"Hey I'm not defenseless, one day I'm gonna way stronger than you!"

"Whatever you say, now can I get changed please?"

He walks off, probably to the kitchen. I swear if we weren't so rich that kid good eat us dry.

Anyway, I decide to wear my schmancy suit that I had gotten a couple days ago.

"Axel, you better get down here soon!" My mom calls from downstairs.

"Be right there." I roll my eyes, and rush downstairs, "Yes! Pancakes, eggs, and bacon!" I say, before I even get to the kitchen. Riley isn't the only one who likes to eat.

I devour my food in record time, knowing that my parents would probably be nagging me to eat faster anyways, so that I can get to the Justice building early.

"Kay, see ya Mom and Dad!" I shout just before leaving, and being the great boyfriend I am, I walk to my girlfriend's house to pick her up.

"Honey I'm home!" I say not even bothering to knock, when I get to Lacy's house.

I hear her giggle somewhere in the house, and that sound alone instantly brings a smile to my face. She comes waddling in, and reaches to kiss me, but her stomach sorta gets in the way. Oh yeah did I forget to mention she's pregnant? Well, she's pregnant.

I hook my arm into hers, and say very gentleman like, "Are you ready my lady?"

"As a matter a fact I am, my handsome man!" she smiles sweetly at me.

"Then off we go!" I take a big step into the awaiting sunset-well crowded district one city-but hey I'm doing my best to be romantic here.

As we arrive to the Justice Building, I head off into the 15 year old section, but I feel she's still grabbing my hand. "Your not going to volunteer, right?" I see tears gathering in her eyes.

I instantly become serious and say truthfully, "There is no way that I will miss the birth of my awaiting baby, or leave my beautiful girl alone."

She gives me a quick peck, and heads to the girl section. Man I love that woman.

After sitting in my section, our escort comes on stage and starts the annoying announcement they say every year. The only reason I listen this time is to se if they say what the Quarter Quell twist is, because for some reason in their sick twisted minds they thought it'd be a good idea to wait and tell us. But unfortunately they say nothing about it, maybe they ran out of ideas or something.

"Alright let's begin with ladies first!" he escort pipes, and sticks her discolored her hand into a humungo bowl. "GLAMOUR REEVES." But not long after, another girl shouts proudly into the crowd "I volunteer!" A girl with straight blonde hair walks, well struts on stage.

"Great, and what is your name?"

"Vesta Grace Bridge AKA the future winner of the 150th Hunger Games!"

Oh great another cocky bitch, I'd hate to be the guy that gets stuck with her.

"Okay, and now the boys...AXEL KAHMARI!" I look around wildly, as if she called someone else.

"Well isn't anyone going to volunteer, this is freaking District 1 after all!" I yell, I can't leave Lacy alone. No one does.

_Vesta POV_

I can already tell that the boy called is weak. Look at him, begging someone to take his place. Pathetic. Before the Peacekeepers grab him, he somewhat shakily makes his way to the stage.

"Alright now that we have our to tributes from District 1, we may finally announce the 6th Quarter Quell rule!" she says excitedly. "Okay the rule is that every tribute will not be entered into the arena alone." she smiles, as if that is enough for us to figure it out.

"Well don't just stop there, what's the rule!" A man in the crowd calls angrily.

The escorts eyes narrow, and the man is immediately removed from the building. Good, he deserves it, although I am curious what the rule is.

"As I was saying the will not enter alone, and they will be accompanied with their closest family member or friend, no metter the age!" she beams at the crowd, and I hear several gasps, and groans.

"Quiet down everyone, alright Chan, the list please." The escort claps.

A peacekeeper comes walks on stage with a huge list, and gives it to her.

"Okay, Vesta, you will be accompanied with... Glamour Reeves, ha it seems that fate really in the games." The escort smirks

Fear strikes through me, how can I win if Glamour is in these games, she is the only person I only care about, I can't kill her, I just can't. But I will win, I have to.

_Axel POV_

My body goes numb, when the escort announces the rule. Anything she says after that just doesn't process in my brain anymore. Lacy, she's going to die. My child. I can't let this happen, I will do everything I can to save them.

But when I look up it isn't Lacy who's waddling up, it's Sparky. Ah crap, not him, he's been my best friend since forever. He's always been my right hand man, how can I be expected to compete against. How can I be expected to against every moral that I have.

"Don't worry man, we'll get through this." He smiles cockily at me.

Same old Sparky.

**I hope you liked the first Reaping, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. District 2 Reaping!

**Enjoy the District 2 Reaping :)  
><strong>

_Shine Shimmer POV_

_ Thud, thud, thud_. I smirk as the knives hit the dummy where various major arteries would be. I had gotten up hours ago to train, because today was the day. The Reapings; since my mom was a past victor, I've been practically bred for this. And I know I'm ready.

I didn't tell my parents where I am, but it doesn't matter, because I know this is where the they expected me to be; preparing.

After another hour or so I decide to go back home and get dressed.

"Training?" My mom says, when she I walk into the house, not even bothering to be quiet.

I nod my head slightly, and silently go upstairs to take a shower.

After I'm done, I look through me huge wardrobe, and contemplate what to where. I settle with an icy blue dress, that some girls might call slutty, but whatever. The capitol doesn't go crazy over the boring girls in a plain dress. They want a show.

It takes me almost 2 hours to make sure I look perfect; I mean I already am, but this is the Hunger Games, and there's always room for improvement.

"Shine, Mom says it's time for breakfast." Star peeps her head into my room.

I sigh, and put on some last touches to my make up, and then go down stairs.

A plate of eggs (whites of course) and toast, and a glass of pomegranate juice is set up for me.

As I sit down to eat, obviously not all of it, I don't want to get fat and slow in the arena, my mom starts drilling me on tidbits to getting more sponsors.

"Now what are you going to do when you volunteer."

"Walk proudly to the stage head high, and make direct contact to the camera, and smile nicely at it" I practically spit it out like a computer.

"No, don't smile nicely, that'll make the audience think you are weak."

"Then what the hell do you want me to do." I snap.

"Listen, do you want to win or not, because when your in that arena, I won't be in there to hold your hand the whole time." Mom raises her voice slightly.

"No really, I thought for sure I'd have my mommy there to help me." I say sarcastically.

She sighs heavily, "Fine do whatever you want, just make sure you win."

"No worries there, that's what I fully plan on doing." I say, and finish my eggs, and take like two bites of the toast.

"I'm going." I call to no one in particular, as I walk to the town square.

On my way there I run into like 5 of my ex's, and all their reactions are the same. When they see me their eyes widen at my extraordinary beauty, and then they recompose themselves, and glare at me. But whatever, I never liked a single on of them anyways.

When I get there I walk over to the 17 year olds section, and see one of my friends, or at least someone I can stand.

"Hey Shine!" Flare smiles, not even worried about the Reaping. She already knows I'll volunteer no matter who it is.

"Hey." I smile slightly, already excited for them to start calling names.

An old man with a gruff voice begins the stupid speech that they say every damn year. Finally be pulls a name out of the bowl, and call the tributes.

"I volunteer!" I say loud and proud, before he even registers the pathetic name on the paper.

"Huh, oh yes, please come up here. And what is your name young lady."

I look at the cameras, and decide against the nice smile, and instead go with a flirtatious one "Shine Shimmer."

_Malus Horra POV_

"Please stop." the boy whimpers, as I throw another punch at him.

Man I love the mornings, I chuckle as he begins crying. No one is out at this time, so I can beat the shit out of anyone I want. Not that I don't do it in the public too, but still...

"Please st-..." the boy whimpers again, but I give him one last punch in the face, and he falls unconscious.

Pathetic, he didn't even put up a fight. I leave him on the ground and look for my next victim, not even thinking twice why I attacked him in the first place.

As I get closer to the center of town I suddenly remember, oh yeah, the food!

I run back to where I left him, which for me didn't take that long. I really didn't even need the food, I mean I'm fucking rich, but it's always fun to steal a poor kids stuff.

When I get there I see my mom leaning over the kid, and gently blotting the blood from his nose. She looks up at me and sighs, "Mal, you gotta stop this, what did he even to do you?"

I stare down at my feet, probably looking like a kid when their mom sees the steal a cookie. "I don't know." I mumble.

I don't know why I act like this around my mom, usually I'm all badass and ready to kick the shit out of everyone, but it probably has something to do with that bastard, that is my dad. Ever since I found out he was beating my mom I came super protective over her and and- wait why am I even telling you this? I don't even know who the fuck you are!

She sighs again, "Mal what am I going to do with you."

"Sorry." I mutter. Not really, but I hate to see her all sad and stuff.

The boy stirs and moans slightly, and I can't help but smirk. When he sees me he flinches back, and I have to try and hold back a laugh.

"Shhh don't worry." My mom whispers to the boy and then looks at me "Can you go and get changed please."

"Fine." I walk back excitedly to the house. I love the Games they're so funny! I bought- well some might call it stole but whatever anyway I "bought" every single past Hunger Games video, and I have to say to say my favorite is last year's quarter quell.

They sent 24 tributes ages 12-18, and 24 5-11 year olds, I couldn't stop laughing. The best was when the rich little boy from district 1 was killed. Hahah I bet he didn't expect his death to be an excellent decapitation.

I can't help but laugh as the sounds of the kids screaming echo through my mind.

When I get to our house, I throw on some random shirt, and black jeans, not bothering with the hygienics.

I grab a handfuls of who knows what from the kitchen, shove it in my mouth, and practically run to the Reaping. Everyone in the street pretty much throws themselves away from me, since they know better to get in my way.

I'm a little earlier than everybody else, and I walk to the pretty much empty 13 year old section. The few kids that were there try to shrink into the shadows as if I won't see them. Idiots

"Move." I say to a scrawny kid, not even waiting for him to get, and I punch him in the face.

"Sorry." He mutters, and rushes to the other kids. I wait patiently for the speech to begin- well heckling the escort to hurry up, but same thing, and finally the old geezer shuffles on stage.

"Blah blah blah 150th Hunger Games blah blah blah." That's obviously not what he really what he says, but thats all I get from it.

"Alright let's start with the ladies," He sticks his hand into the huge ass bowl, but before he even reads it someone volunteers. The girl looks strong, but I can already imagine breaking each one of her pathetic bones. I can hear her screams of agony, and smell the fresh blood. I want to. I want to hurt her, I want to hurt all of the tributes. I want to kill them. I should. I know I'm supposed to wait till I'm 17 or whatever like most careers, but it just seems like too much fun, and besides it's a Quarter Quell, I can't pass up a time like this.

"LEROY JE-"

"I volunteer!" I shout into the crowd. As I walk up to the stage, I hear someone gasp; Mom. Guilt quickly flashes through me, but just as fast it disappears. The desire to kill is just too much.

_Shine POV_

Malus? I know that kid, he's that cocky brat that thinks he rules the world. I smirk, thinking about how I'm going to prove him wrong.

"Okay District 2, you are all probably what the Quarter Quell twist , am I correct." the escort raises a bored eyebrow.

"No shit sherlock." Malus snaps.

The escort glares at him, "Well the rule is that each tribute will be accompanied with a loved one into the arena."

Interesting, I definitely didn't see that coming. I wonder who they'll pair me up with.

"Okay for Shine, let's see..." he scrolls his eyes down the list, "Star Shimmer."

My sister, but she's only 7, "What about the age limit." I try to sound cool.

He smirks slightly "There is none."

Crap, it's going to be hard killing her.

_Malus POV_

I feel my face pale as the escort announces the rule. I have no friends in this pathetic town so I know who I'm going to be paired up with.

The escort calls up the girl's little sister who looks about 7 or 8. I can't help but imagine about how easy it'll be to slit her throat, and I smile.

But I'm pulled backed to reality when he says who I'm gonna be up here with, "Annaniah Horra." He calls into the crowd. I curse myself for volunteering to this games, but I also think about all the other people I get to kill. Mothers, friends, and the most of course, dads. This is gonna be fun.

**I have to admit I think I was having to much fun writhing in Malus's character :) But it's just so easy to write the slightly mental bad guy. Anywho I hope you liked the chapter, I'll probably update tomorrow. But don't forget to review, because I won't if I din;t think anyone's reading it! Oh yeah an tell me if you got the joke about the boy who was going to get called before Mal volunteered, I just couldn't help myself :D**


	5. District 3 Reaping!

** I give you the district 3 Reaping!**

_Charlyn Thorn POV_

When I wake up, a terrible nausea that I'm all too familiar with surges through me. I run to the nearest, well more stumble, I'm still really tired, anyways when I get there I throw up whatever was still left of last nights dinner.

I feel a light touch on my shoulder, and someone starts to pull the hair out of my face. For some reason unknown to me, I begin crying.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here." Aidan coos to me.

"I-I'm really sick of this, I just want this baby out of me." I stutter. Yeah if you couldn't tell by now, I'm pregnant and 17, and possibly might be be reaped.

"Don't worry, just like two or three more weeks and we'll finally get to meet our little bundle of joy." He whispers in my ear.

That definitely got me stop, as much I hate the pregnancy process never did I once hate the baby. He or she might have been of bit of a mistake, but I promised that I would be the best mother to him/her.

I was about to kiss Aidan as a thanks for being here for me, and pretty just being the awesomest fiance ever, but I thought he probably doesn't want to kiss my post-vomit mouth, so I settle with a hug. "Thanks." I whisper in his ear.

"No problem." he smiles.

"Now you should probably go get changed for ... well... you know..." he trails off, the R word had pretty much become a taboo word in this house. Because first of all there would be no way I can win, being pregnant and all. So that being well you known,it would be an immediate death sentence for me, and more importantly my baby.

"Uh yeah..." I turn back to go back to our room, and decide to wear the first maternity dress Aidan had gotten me.

I hear Aidan dog whistle when I come out of the room, "Lookin' good." He smiles goofily at me.

I roll my eyes. He's been doing this ever since my mini meltdown a few days ago, about me being fat and ugly. Stupid hormones.

"You know you can stop that now." I smile

"But why? I'm being perfectly honest." he smiles innocently.

"Whatever, lets just eat, I'm STARVING."

4 eggs, 3 pieces of toast, and a muffin later, Aidan and I are walking out of the house for the R word.

"Mom, Dad we're going." Aidan shouts into the house before we leave. Now before you get on his case about living with his parents, keep in mind he just turned 19 and he's not exactly the wealthiest guy in town. So he can't be like those rich careers and move as soon as they turn 18.

I on the other hand was kicked out when my dad found out I was pregnant. He went totally berserk, and next thing I know, I'm knocking on Aidan's front door and crying my eyes out. And of course being the awesome people that he and is family are, they immediately take me in as their own.

"Well here we are." Aidan sighs heavily, as we arrive in front of the 17 year old section. "I'll be right over there." He motions to the where the families usually stay.

"Okay, I love you." I give him a quick peck.

"Love you more." He smiles dorkily at me.

Our escort reads us the same old speech, which I'm still surprised he hasn't learned yet, I mean I bet two thirds of the people here knew it by heart.

"Now how about we start with our girl tributes first." surprise surprise.

He sticks his hand into the humungous bowl, "Charlyn Thorn!"

Wh-what no... I can't...there's no way. I'm already crying, and run over to where Aidan's standing, and practically throw myself on him.

"No Aidan you can't let them take me." I cry into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something...I wish that this-" He said softly, and then this with a sudden urgency he takes my face, and kisses me so passionately, I can practically taste the emotions. Sadness...loss...love. He then takes my face and looks me directly in the eyes, "Charlyn I love you with all my heart, there isn't a thing in this world that can change that. You are the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I laugh and smile, you are my everything, and without you I'm nothing."

The tears start coming down faster down my face, and then I realize what he's saying and I suddenly become deadly serious, "Aidan, promise you won't kill yourself if I die."

"I ca-"

"Promise me." I repeat, desperate to get my point across, I can't bear to think that I'm the reason he's dies, even if I already am.

"I don't kn-"

"Please, for me." I start crying again.

But before he can answer two Peacekeepers come and grab me by the arms and drag me to the stage, despite my protests. Why does life seem to hate me.

_Jones Solis POV_

"Jonsie, Honey, get up." someone shakes me lightly.

I crack my eyes open and I'm not to surprised too see my mom. She's one of the only people who call me Jonsie, which I hate by the way. But she's pretty cool otherwise.

"Mom, you do know I'm 17, right?"

"I know, but your still my little Jonsie, no matter how old you get." she smiles, but it immediately fades, "

now you need to get changed for the Reaping."

I nod my head, and walk to my closet, "Oh I already laid out your clothes they're ove there." My mom says, pointing to my desk.

I sigh, and nod again, as she walks out, and continue to my closet. I decide to go simple, so I put on a whit shirt and jeans, and throw a black jacket on over it.

"Jonsie! Mommy said we have to wait to for you to eat, so hurry up!" my little sister, Lisa, calls. Oh you thought she was 6 or 7 or something, think again, she's 14.

I nod at her, (you've probably noticed by now that I do that a lot) and mumble an 'okay'.

I slowly walk downstairs, not really interested in going to the reaping.

"Oh good your here, alright everyone enjoy your meal." my mom smiles.

She always does this the day of the Reaping, she doesn't say it, but I know it's because it could be our last meal as a family together.

I eat my "meal", which is really just a bowl of cereal. I finish a little before it's time to go, so to pass the time I fiddle around with one of my many unfinished gadgets.

After no more than 10 minutes I finish it, and notice that it's already time to go.

I figure my sister is going with her friends, so I just go, with a quick bye to Mom and Dad.

"Hey Jones." My friend Landon says.

I nod to him, and give him a small smile.

We walk in silence to the town square, and stand in the 17 year old section.

"Welcome district three." the escort says emotionlessly, and recites the speech as he reads a piece of paper. "Now how about we start with the girls." he calls a Peacekeeper on stage with the bowl that contains all of the eligible names. "Charlyn Thorn."

I know her, everyone think she's a slut because she's pregnant. And although that might've been irresponsible of her, I know that she's basically a good person.

I look over to where she's standing, and see that she has run to her boyfriend, and causes a bit of stir in the audience. Everyone is looking at her. People and cameras alike. I know she probably didn't plan this, but it'll definitely get her a lot of sponsors.

Some peacekeepers start dragging her to the stage, and the escort continues, "Alright, and now for the boys...Jones Solis!"

My mind freezes for about a second, but I still walk up to the stage, with an air of calmness around me. I don't know why, but nothing much seems to faze me, my mind freezing is about as bad as it gets. Well this'll definitely be... interesting, at least for those capitol savages.

_Aidan POV_

I simply stare at where Charlyn is standing, anger boiling inside of me. Damn the capitol, she's fricking pregnant for Pete's sake, how do they expect her to survive. How the hell is it entertaining to see a girl struggling not only to fight for herself, but for her unborn child.

I swear, if anything happens to her I'm gonna find someway to kill every single frigging one of those capitol nut jobs.

I vaguely here the escort call the boy tribute and see that it's that Jones kid, who walks in an eerily calm manner on the stage.

"Alright then, now that we have our two official tributes, I will announce the Quarter Quell twist." My attention fully goes to the escort, as I await to hear what sick rule the embedded into this year's games.

"Every tribute will be accompanied with a loved one, that we have determined from the past 18 years of video."

What the hell! They've been spying on us, for 18 freaking years. I look at Charlyn, and her face is totally blanched. She knows I'm going to be chosen. But truthfully I'm actually excited, this'll give me a chance to protect her. And vow on my life I will.

"And Charly Thorn wil be accompanied by... Aidan Plates." I walk up proudly on the stage, and grab Charlyn's hand firmly. "Don't worry Char, we'll make it through this." I smile cheekily at her, not fazed, that I know I'm going to die. At least she will be okay.

_Jones POV_

Okay I definitely didn't see that coming. I wonder who they'll pair me up with...

"...Aidan Plates." the escort says over the crowd, although that wasn't too hard, the crowd was as silent as a graveyard.

I don't think anyone is really surprised for this decision. I mean they're practically inseparable. But I'm actually sort of glad that they have each other. Because I don't know how Aidan would cope if Charlyn died.

"And for Jones Solis..." Oh great my turn, "Landon Jansen." Crap, there's no way Landon can handle the Games, he's already so shy and vulnerable already.

I see him shuffle to the stage, eyes wide, and pale as a sheet, he stands next to me, shaking "I'm really sorry man." I whisper.

He looks up at me, and I see tears I his eyes, "We're gonna die, aren't we."

Probably, I think "Nah, we'll be fine." I hope.

**Sorry Jones' parts were really short, but I found it kind of hard to write for him, so I'm not sure how I did, but hopefully it's readable :)**


	6. District 4 Reaping!

_Dia Forsyth POV_

"So what am I supposed to do with the letters again?" My sister asks, for the eleventybillionth time.

"Are you serious? We've been playing Scrabble since we could talk." My brother Lawton says incredulously.

I chuckle as my other brother Jonah says, "Alright I'm going to say this one more time. You get seven letters." He annunciates each word loudly, "Then you make a word with them, and try to get points. DO YOU UN-DER-STAND KIA?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Here let me show you." I smile and spell out a word that I'm pretty sure she doesn't know the meaning to. "That's 30 points for me." I grin, obviously satisfied.

"What, how?" Lawton gets up from his chair and counts the points. "Damn it, this is why I hate this game." He grumbles

"Hey it's not my fault you suck, and I win." My smile grows.

"Not quite..." Paxton (yet another brother) spells out a huge ass word that I've never even heard of. "I believe that makes 50 points for me." He grins slightly.

"Whatever.' This time it's mine to sulk.

"Dia, Kia, it's time to get dressed my Dad peeks his head into the room. Ugh the Reaping, only Kia and me have to go since all our other siblings are over the age limit. I shuffle to my bedroom, obviously not that giddy about attending the choosing of people's possible death.

"You done yet." I yell through the bathroom door, since my sister has been in there for almost an hour.

"Just wait, it takes time to look beautiful you know." she shouts back.

"Maybe for you..." I mumble.

Finally with like 15 minutes to spare she all but skips out of the bathroom, apparently happy that I'm going to be late. Ugh sister's; can't live with them can't- you know what, actually I'd actually be fine without one.

"Dia come on you're going to be late." Mom calls. Oh and that'd just be terrible wouldn't it. You mean I don't have the honor of possibly fighting to my death? Darn it, I was so looking forward to that.

But instead I just say, "Okay, okay I'm coming."

My parents and brothers see us off at the door, all of them looking solemn and depressed. "See you soon." Jonah smiles half-heartedly.

"uh yeah, see ya." hopefully.

"Hey Dia." Wyatt walks over to me as I head to the town square.

"Hey." I attempt at a smile.

"Nervous?"

"Oh no, can't you tell I'm just bouncing up and down with excitement." I say dryly.

He smiles briefly and says, "Don't worry you won't have to deal with this to long. I made it without being reaped." He tries to cheer me up. It doesn't.

"Yeah lucky you." I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He chuckles.

I walk over to the 17 year old section where my sister is already standing, and Wyatt goes to the rest of the audience.

"Alright lets get this over with." the escort says blandly.

He goes through the speech in record time, and starts "Alright you know the drill ladies first."

"Okay let's see..." he sticks his hand into the large crystal bowl. "Dia Forsyth."

My body goes numb as I try to process what he said and I can hear him say "well come on get your butt up here."

I start walking to the stage when someone yells "I volunteer!"

I recognize that voice; Layla. Damn I hated that girl, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let here get the credit of winning these forsaken Games.

"Huh okay, then come up he-" he starts.

"No." I say clearly when I walk on stage.

"No what!" she practically spits, already half way down the aisle.

" I decline your volunteer."

You can't do that." She screams.

"Yes she can, now go back doen so we can continue will you." The escort groans.

Layla face turns as bright as a tomato and she all but stomps back down to where she was standing.

Hahah it's going to be fun showing off after I when. It's just too bad so many people have to die.

_Wyatt Vitya POV_

"Ha I win again." I smirk at me brother.

"Alright how about a break." Timon breathes.

"Come on we still have an hour till the Reaping." I protest.

"Dude I'm exhausted, besides that's how much time it'll take for us to get ready."

"Fine let's go." We walk to the exit and just as we're about to leave I call "Ah crap I forgot my shoes."

Tim looks down at my feet and raises an eyebrow, "Wyatt, are you serious?"

I fake an embarrassed smile and say "Ha yeah, you go I'll catch up with you."

"Whatever man." he smiles.

I walk calmly to the lockers an once I'm there sprint to the training room. There's no way I can just sit around when I could be chosen for the hunger Games today.

I don't know how long I've been here since everyone already left, but I hear footsteps and look around to see Timon running towards me.

"Dude the Reaping starts in 5 minutes, lets go."

Crap. We run to the town square, and I push anyone who's our way. With seconds to spare we rush to the 17 year old section.

I barely listen to what he says and until he calls the girl tribute "Dia Forsyth."

Dia? Ha she won't last a second. Some other girl volunteers, but strangely enough she declines. Hmph, well she definitely has guts.

"Okay and now for the males." Finally.

I begin to raise my hand to volunteer bu it turns out I don't need to. "Wyatt Vitya." I scowl as he pronounces my name wrong. How the hell do you do that, it's 5 fucking words. Whatever, it's finally my tim to shine, and trust me I will shine. Just you wait.

_Dia POV_

"Alright and now that we have our official tributes, I can tell you that both of you will be accompanied by a love one." the escort rushes. My brain freezes. He can't be serious, is this some kind of cruel joke? Damn it why didn't I let that bitch Layla volunteer.

I look at the crowd searching for my family, but it's then that I notice Jonah is already by my side. Crap crap crap.

_Wyatt POV_

Timon. Ah crap they're going to call him How do they expect us to kill our loved one. Damn it. But I'm still gonna find a way to win. I have to.

The escort walks slowly onto stage, in a bit of a daze.

"I'm sorry dude." I whisper.

"For what?" He looks confused.

I just stare at him as if I'm looking at his soul, and his face blanches when he gets it.

I have to kill him.

**Okay I know the chapter is shorter than usual, and I'm really sorry but I just wanted to make sure I updated today. Hopefully you guys got the gist of the character's personality though. Dia is pretty much your average teen, sarcastic and witty, but also has a nice side. Wyatt is violent and rude, and not that good with people besides his brother Timon. **


	7. District 5 Reaping!

** Just as a warning this are probably really bad and boring chapter since these were actually the first ones I made. But I was to lazy to change them so...yeah. And sorry to the people who made these tributes for me having to make your characters suffer through a truly suckish chapter.**

_Ariana (Ari) Periwinkle POV_

"Ari wake up." I feel hands shaking my body. And simply groan in response, too tired to get up. "Ariiii the Reaping is today."

I immediately open my eyes, and see my little sister Maggie staring worriedly at me.

I smile reassuringly at her, "Don't worry Mags, the chances of me being picked are slim to none. Now go on and eat I'll be down in a minute." Her lips upturn into a little smile, and she leaves.

Ugh I really hate the Reaping, heck who doesn't? And I'm really worried about this years, not only is it the 6th Quarter Quell, but they still haven't told us what the twist is. Apparently they want to keep it a surprise or something stupid like that. I just hope it doesn't affect Maggie.

After a quick shower, I put my hair up into my trademark ponytail, and decide to wear the black dress with the white ribbon around the waist.

I made my way down to the kitchen, where my older cousin Teddy was sitting along with my little brothers Seth and Bryan.

"Morning Awii" Seth, who was only 3, beams.

"You look pwetty!" Bryan, also 3, smiles.

I go over and give them a big bear hug, just in case this will be the last time I see them.

No, I refuse to think that way.

"Morning Ariana." Teddy smiles at me.

"Hey Teddy" I say back.

"I made you some eggs and toast."

"Thanks, Maggie." I smile at her, she's so sweet. Breakfast is pretty normal considering the circumstances. Seth and Bryan are too young to even know what is going on, so they laugh at things only an innocent child can find funny.

Just as I'm about to leave, I hear someone call my name.

"Ari wait! I forgot to give you this." Maggie drops something in my hand. I look closer at it, and see that it's a black cord necklace with a single silver bead in the middle. "For luck." She smiles.

"Man, what did I do to deserve just an awesome sister?" I hug her.

She simply hugs me back, and waves me goodbye.

"We'll be there to watch them soon!" Teddy hollered from the door.

As I made my way to the Justice building, I run into my friends Shell and Cam.

"Hey guys." I try to sound happy, but I can tell by their faces that they are just as nervous as me.

"Hey Ari." they both look up and smile slightly.

We walk over to where the Reaping are taken place, in an anxious silence.

Shell and I walked over to the 16 year old girl section, while Cam walked over to the boys half.

"GOOD MORNING DISTRICT 5!" The escort, who's name I don't bother to learn, yells into the crowd.

After all the introductory crap thats said every damn year, she says, "Alright ladies first." She pulls a name out of a huge bowl, "And the girl tribute for District 5 is..." please not me, please not me, please not me "ARIANA PERIWINKLE!" crap.

_Ethan Diammant (16)_

"Ethan are you gonna get up or what?" A voice calls through my dreams.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Alright don't wake up, but don't blame me when you look like a piece of crap at the Reaping."

The Reaping; damn it I forgot. I jump out of bed, and see my 13 year old sister, Christie, fixing her hair, at the little vanity area she had created for herself in the corner of out room.

"Bout time." She rolls her eyes.

I run to the bathroom, and take a quick shower. After changing, I attempt to comb my hair, but again it sticks up in all kind of weird directions, so I put on one of my favorite hats.

I walk back into my sister's and my room, and of course she's still applying make up.

"Careful Diva, with all that makeup the peacekeepers might not be able to identify you." I chuckle.

"Whatever." She scoffs, but I see her lips upturn slightly.

"Do you think you can tear yourself away from the mirror, so that we can have breakfast."

She sighs dramatically, "Fine, if I have to."

I chuckle as we walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad"

"Morning kiddo." He smiles at Christie and me. I roll my eyes, jeez, I don't know why he still calls me kiddo, I mean I was 16 fricking years old.

I look at the table and see a plate with two bagels and a glass of juice, where I usually sit. "I figured you wouldn't be too hungry, considering..." he trails off.

"Uh yeah, thanks." I don't even want to think about the torture game that the idiotic capitol has created for us.

Barely even finishing one bagel, Christie rushes upstairs to apply some last minute touches to her makeup and hair.

I took my time eating not really excited about going to the town square.

"Diva, it's time to go!" I call through the house.

"Will you stop calling me that!" She yells back.

"Whatever, just get your butt down here."

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly.

"Diva..." I mutter under my breath.

"You know you really should stop calling her that." My mom smiles at me.

Ah crap, I was hoping I wouldn't see her today. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but that was exactly the problem. I couldn't bare thinking I might be taken away from her one day, more precisely today.

"Uh yeah, sorry mom. See ya later." I hug her quickly, and rush out the door, before doing something stupid like crying.

I look at my watch, and see that I still have plenty of time. Might as well meet up with Daryl.

I knock on his house's door, "Oh hey Ethan." He looks up at me, with his usual fun loving grin missing from his face.

"Nervous?" I ask the obvious.

He looks at me like I'm an idiot, and replies, "Uh yea you could say that." he smirks a little.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Yeah but what if someone I know is reaped."

"Hmph, what, like me? Unlike you I'm pretty sure I'd be able to win the Games." I smirk, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Whatever man, lets go." He smiles a little bit.

As we walk to the town square I see another friend of mine. "AMBER!" I call through the crowd.

I see her perk up a little, and she turns toward me, "Hey Ethan." she gives me a small smile, and then notices Daryl, " Hey Daryl."

"You guys ready?" I pump up my chest like those wannabe career.

Amber giggles, "I guess."

Amber goes over to the 15 year old section, while Daryl and I go the other way.

Our escort,who's name I think is Karla something-or-another, greets us as usual, and begins with girl tribute first. "And the girl tribute for district five is...ARIANA PERIWINKLE!"

Ari? I know her, she was in my class, and if I might say, pretty hot too. It really sucks that such a pretty girl might be killed.

"Okay and now the boys." Damn it, I just hope it isn't anyone I know. "ETHAN DIAMMANT!" It isn't. Crap.

_Ari POV_

"ETHAN DIAMMANT!" the escort yells.

Wait, isn't he in my class, I always thought he was sorta good looking... I shake my head, no, don't think about that, all that matters is winning and getting back to Maggie.

Despite what common sense tells me I look over at where my family is. Maggie is already bawling, and Teddy is trying his best to comfort her. Seth and Bryan are just looking at me with wide eyes, obviously confused, and distressed by our sister's crying.

_Don't worry Maggie, I promise I'll come back._

"Alright now I bet you are all wondering what the twist is to this years Quarter Quell. Well we have decided to make it a surprise so it'll be more...interesting." she smiles wickedly. "For the 6th Quarter Quell the capitol has decided to allow, the closest person to the tribute to accompany the tribute into the games. No matter the age."

What? How could they even know who that person is. And as if answering my unspoken question one of the nicer peacekeepers walked on stage with a gigantic list.

"Oh thank you Kash." The escort took the list, "Lets see," she traced her finger down the paper, "here we go Ariana Periwinkle, you will be accompanied with Maggie Periwinkle.

"What...no...she's only 8... she can't..." I spluttered in a strangled cry.

I looked over where Maggie was, but saw she wasn't standing there anymore.

"Don't worry Ari, we'll be okay." she somehow already got on stage and took my hand. And thats when I decided I don't care who I killed, in the end it was going to me Maggie and me, and I'd make sure that she wins.

_Ethan POV_

"ETHAN DIAMMANT!" It wasn't. Crap.

I walked over to the stage, trying to look brave, when I heard a cry from the crowd.

"Ethan no...you can't go...I... I love you..." Amber took my hand.

Damn it, I knew she still did, but I only thought of her as a friend, there's no way I could ever think of her as anything more.

I looked around and saw that the whole district including the escort was staring at me, waiting for my response. So I tried to be as truthful as possible, but also give the capitol what they wanted. "Don't worry Amber, I promises I'll come back." I pulled her into a tight hug, and continued to the stage.

Karla whatever explained the Quarter Quell, and my dropped somewhere to my knees. Who would they choose, I couldn't bare seeing any of my friends or family die and me not being able to stop it.

She announced the Ari's relative, and a girl no more than 8 walked bravely on stage, and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Now I think we all know who Ethan's accompaniment is going to be..." Karla winked not even looking at the list, "AMBER JUSTICE!"

**Didn't I tell you it'd be boring :/ **


	8. District 6 Reaping!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys are awesome, and since some of you were wondering Dia's brother Jonah is 33 years old, and Timon is 19 and was just helping Wyatt train.**

_Kathy Spears POV_

"No I want that doll you can have this one!"

"No, I want the one with the blue dress."

"Too bad it's mine."

"No mommy bought it for me!"

"No she got it for me."

Ugh do they have to do this every morning. "Okay Jamie you can have this doll, and how about Ruth has this one." I give each of my younger sisters some random toy.

"No I want that one!" Ruth screams.

"Alright fine you can have this one, and Jamie will get the other, okay?" I try to stay patient with them since they're both only 7.

"Fine." they both mutter.

"Thank you." I mutter as I walk to the bathroom. Man they can be really annoying sometimes. Scratch that all the time, but I still love 'em.

I take a quick shower and put on some make up, because guess what today is? That's right everyone's favorite harrowing holiday, the annual Reaping!

I comb my curly dirty blonde hair out of my face, and put on a plain purple strapless dress that fit pretty well around my curves.

"Katty I need to pee pee!" Ruth bangs her tiny fists the door. Okay call me crazy, but she's 7 shouldn't she be able to pronounce my name. Ah well I have to admit it's pretty cute.

"There you go your highness."I open the door and sweep my arms motioning to the bathroom.

She giggles "Thank you."

I smile and walk downstairs for breakfast. Randal, Simmon, Alex, and Peter were already down munching gloomily on their oatmeal. Randal, and Simmon and I are the only ones eligible for the Reaping, but it's just as bad for the family to watch their sibling or daughter/son be killed. I grab make myself, and we attempt at some small talk, but it dies out quickly.

Randal is the most nervous since it's his first time, and we all try to cheer him up, but it's like he's in his own little world, trying to escape this world. Poor kid.

"Alright guys you should probably get going." My mom says lacking the enthusiasm thats usually in her voice. Simmon, Randal and I shuffle out of the door, as if us walking slowly will slodown time it's self. It doesn't.

"Hey Kat, you ready?" My best friend Nat catches up with me.

"Is it possible to be ready for the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"True..." she looks down at her feet, "So what do you think the Quarter Quell rule will be."

"Hmm maybe they'll pair every tribute with a capitol citizen, that's definitely be a plus." I imagine one of those stuck up snobs dying and can't help but slightly smirk .

"Yeah that'd definitely make it more interesting."

As we arrive at the town square Randal goes to the 12 year old section, Simmon to the 17s and Nat and I go to the 15 year olds.

"Testing testing." the escort walks up to the mic.

"Ah good," he syas as his voice echos into the silent crowd. He gives the speech, which I could probably recite by now.

"Like always we have ladies go first." Oh joy.

He sticks his discolored hand into the jar, and my heart seems to freeze as if waiting for the name. "Kathy Spears come on down!" He smiles. My mind seems to be in a fog, and I just stand there, as if waiting for someone else to go up. But before the Peace keepers come, I shuffle onto the stage. Why me.

_Maddox Peel POV_

"What do you think that one is?" I ask my little sister, Milena.

"Hmmm, it looks like a bunny."

"That's what you said last time." I smile.

"Noooo, before I said it was a bunny in a party hat."

"Oh my mistake." I chuckle.

"What do you think?" she turns her head towards me.

"I don't know, maybe a-" but before I can answer Mom walks over to us, and towers over our laying bodies. "Will you guys stop watching these insignificant clouds and get changed!" she yells. As we get up she adds, "And you beter hope that your clothes don't stain."

"Yes ma'am." We say, and I grab Milena hand to help her get up, and lead her to the house.

"No you go get ready., I'll take her." Mom snatches her away from me.

"But-" I start, but she gives me the death stare, and I limp back in the house.

I make sure to choose out clothes that are acceptable for the Reaping, and settle with a button down shirt, and khakis.

"Maddox, hurry up breakfast is ready." Mom shouts.

"I'm coming." I try to sound as polite as possible.

I sit next to Milena at the table, and eat the bow of cereal thats in front of me. Truthfully I hate this brand, but I no better then to say anything.

"Are you gonna get chosen?'" Milena whispers, tears coming dangerously close to falling.

"Are you kidding? My names only in there twice there's no way they'll get chosen." I smile down at her.

"Pwomise." she holds out her pinkie.

"Promise." I swear.

"Alright now you better get going, you don't want to be late." Dad says, taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Alright, see ya soon Milena." I give her a hug.

"Bye." she whispers into my ear, "And don't for get you pwomised."

"I won't." I pull away and head for the door.

I don't get far before I see my friend Pippa "Hey wait up!" I struggle to catch up to her.

She gives me that pitiful look she always does when she sees me walking. "Hey Maddox, good news I almost have enough money saved to fix your limp!" she beams.

"You've been saying that for months." but O can't help but smile.

"I know but this time I really do."

"Whatever you say Pippa, whatever you say." My smile grows.

When we get to the town square I head to the 13 year old section, and Pippa goes the opposite way to where the other 15 year olds are.

The escort says the same old speech, until he gets to the actual reaping. Please don't be Pippa, please don't be Pippa. I cross my fingers. "Kathy Spears come on down!" I sigh in relief, but a knot of guilt balls up into my stomach. I'm glad Pippa's okay, but that doesn't mean it's okay for Kathy to die.

"And now on to the young men." He looks towards where we are standing. "Okey dokey, lets see," he looks at the newly drawn piece od paper "Maddox Peel, your up." the escort beams.

"Wh-what...no...I can't." I stutter. I can't be reaped I'll die, I have no survival skills.

I hear a distressed cry in the crowd, and see that it came from Pippa. A group of friends are try to comfort her, but only one thought is bouncing in my head. I broke my promise.

_Kathy POV_

When I finally get on stage, I see my family, all of them either wide eyed or crying, and then I look for Nat. I regret it immediately. She's hunched over sobbing her eyes out, crying out in disbelief and anguish.

I try do my best to ignore it as the escort makes his announcement, "Alright and now for the Quarter Quell rule..." He makes a dramatic pause, "drum roll please." he grins.

Is he serious? The crowd half-heartedly stomps their feet, all of them looking ticked off, but that seemed to satisfy him, "Thank you. Well the rule is that each tribute will bring a close family or friend."

The whole crowd collectively gasps, but I'm not paying attention to them. My body temporarily shuts down, like it doesn't want to experience the pain and anguish that awaits.

When my body "turn backs on" I see that they've already called Nat, and tears start pooling in my eyes. This is all my fault. I don't how, but it is. Because of me my best friend is going to die.

_Milena POV_

He lied. Maddox promised me he wouldn't get picked. What's going to happen to him now. I wipe the tears off my face, and look up at mommy and daddy.

"Mommy what's gonna happen to Mad."

"I don't know sweetie." I blink in surprise. Mommy's never nice to me. She and Daddy always come home dizzy and they talk funny, and get mad at Maddox and me.

The announcer guy says some stuff after Maddox walks up, but I don't understand most of it.

Another girl is called on stage, and she's crying.

I don't like this day, everyone is so sad. I wish everyone wasn't crying, it makes me sad.

"Go on up sweetie." Mommy says, and I see she's actually crying.

"Where?"

"The stage where Mad is." she never calls him Mad.

"Why" I squeak.

But before she can answer 2 big guys in weird costumes pick me up and drag me to the stage.

"No I don't wanna go!" I scream, "Mommy help." I plead, but she just stares at me, tears running down her face.

The big guys place me on the stage, and I look around wildly. I find Mad, and run full speed to him.

"Mad, what's happening." I look up at him. And I feel like crying, but Mad always said I need to be strong.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." he tries at a smile.

"But what about you?"

He hesitates and then looks back down at me, "I'll be okay."


	9. District 7 Reaping!

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I got a lot more than I expected :D Also Maddox's sister Milena is 7 (I should really start including ages (: )**

**I meant to update yesterday but Fanfiction wasn't letting me update it, so I had to wait to do it today.  
><strong>

**And sorry for the this bad chapter I was really tired when I wrote this, but since you guys are so awesome I decided to update anyways. Oh yeah and I didn't revise this so expect A LOT of mistakes.**

_Calia Braley POV_

"Calia, get up, Calia." I feel someone lightly shake my shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" I scream, when I'm greeted by one of the scariest masks I'd ever seen. Wait, mask?

"Hahaha got you." My brother, Conrad laughs his head off.

I blush both from embarrassment and anger, but mostly anger. "You twerp!" I yell.

"Hey it's not my fault you scare so easily."

"I don not, but it's not everyday you wake up with a fricking clown staring you down, especially today."

His face fell, "Oh yeah..."

"Yeah so you can you please lay off the pranks." I try to say in softer voice; it doesn't work.

"Whatever." he walks out gloomily. It's only his second time actually be qualifying for being reaped, so I can't really blame him for doing something to take his mind off it. But does he have to play those stupid jokes everyday.

I go to the bathroom to take a shower, taking my sweet time in there and enjoying the temporary warmth. But after like five minutes the hot water goes off and I'm drenched in the freezing cold.

Ugh I hate being poor. But I there's no use in complaining.

I throw on some random dress that I grab form my closet, and head down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey sweetie." Mom smiles.

I cringe at the word, "Mom I told you not to call me that." Now don't get me wrong, I'm some kind of jerk who hates their parents, or doesn't appreciate them. But I hate all this lovey dovey stuff, you might not see the word sweetie as that, but it's definitely enough to get me out of my comfort zone.

"Oh well sorry, I just want to be nice to my daughter that might be whisked away to her death today." Tears well in her eyes.

"Oh please, do you have to be so dramatic about every damn thing." I think, or at least I meant to, but by her reaction it looks like I said aloud.

"Dramatic! How is it beautiful that your first born might... might-" she burst into tears.

I roll my eyes and make myself two slices of toast, and sit next to my dad, who doesn't seem to notice my moms break down. I don't blame him, she them at least once a day.

"Hey." I say nonchalantly.

"Morning." he lokos up briefly from his newspaper.

I eat my breakfast in silence, since Conrad's apparently already eaten.

"Conrad it's time to go up." she yells, her eyes red and puffy. "Calia, make sure you walk your brother to the town square, you don't want him getting lost."

"Maybe you don't." I say. Damn it, I didn't mean to say that.

Her eyes widen, and I grab Conrad by the arm before she has another freak out.

"you know I don't need you babysitting me there."he huffs.

"I know." I continue keeping pace with him.

He looks at me weird, "Do you want to or something."

"Nope." I smirk, as he looks even more confused, when I catch up to him as he tries to run away.

"Will you just leave me alone!" he almost shouts.

"I'd love to." My smile grows.

"You're so weird." he growls.

Finally when we arrive, he almost sprints to the 13 year ld section, and I go to the 15s.

A short blonde lady walks on stage, and she exaggerates her capitol accent "Hello district 7." she begins the tedious speech, and I put a pretend gun to my head.

"Whew, it never gets any easier reading that, I tell you." she smiles.

"Yeah well if you're as dumb as you look, I bet it would be difficult." I hear my voice echo into the silent crowd.

Several heads turn towards me, and I curse under my breath. The escort narrows her eyes at me, and continues, "And the girl tribute is... Calia Braley."

"Shit." I say in my outside voice.

The escort smiles hugely as I walk up the stage.

"Karma sure is a bitch huh." she smirks, and says away from the mic.

"Yeah that's something you have in common with it." I snap back.

She laughs in an annoyingly high pitched screech and says, "It's gonna be fun watching you

die."

We'll see.

_Riko Danker POV_

"I'll be back soon Mrs. Lancing." I smile at her.

"Riko you've been living here for almost four years now, call me mom." she grins warmly.

My heart squeezes and I grin back at her, "Bye...mom."

I walk outside, to take my morning walk, and just enjoy the town.

About halfway to the center of it I hear someone whisper, "Pst, Riko, over here."

I walk over to the alley, expecting to see one of my friends, but beforre I even get there someone cover my arm, and drags me into the darkness.

I elbow the person in the gut, but it doesn't seem o bother them, "Shut up kid."

My eyes widen in fear, I know that voice. It's my dad, I thought he was in jail by now.

"Now I'm going to let go of your trap, but you better keep it shut, got it?" he growls into my ear, and I can smell the beer on his breath.

I nod reluctantly, and he slowly release his hand from my hand. "What do you want." I say solemnly.

He smirks at me, "What I just wanted to see my boy, is that such a crime?"

"It is when you kidnap me." I try to walk away, but he steps into my way.

"Don't talk to your father that way." he snarls, and punches me hard in the eye, and then again in the stomach.

I double over, but quickly stand up again, and give him a quick punch in the head. He falls back against the wall behind him, and I run back to the house.

"Dude what happened?" Adam exclaims, when he sees my newly formed black eye.

"My dad." I mutter.

"What how did that bastard get to you, I swear one day I'm gonna kick his ass." he clenches his fist.

"I already did." I smile slightly.

"You did, awesome!" he grins at me "Ah man you can't let my mom see, she'll freak out."

"Don't worry I won't." I say, "But it's no big deal, we better get changed." I walk over to the closet, and pull out a grey shirt and pants, and then turn towards. "Are you waiting to see a show, cuz I'm not sure not gonna give it." I chuckle.

He holds up his hand and backs away, "No thank you." he laughs and walks out the door.

When I'm done, I go down where Mrs. Lancing-uh I mean mom made Adam and I breakfast.

I pull a baseball cap over my face, successfully covering my black eye and rush to the table. She gives me a funny look but thankfully doesn't say anything.

As Adam walks into the kitchen, he stifles a laugh, when he sees half my face covered, by his old hat.

"Looking good man." he says quietly sitting next to me.

"Oh yeah I know, I'm really rocking the hat right."

"Definitely." he laughs.

We scarf down our breakfast, and say good bye to Adam's parents.

"Hey what do you think of her, I'd say a solid 7." Adam points to a girl with curly brown hair.

"Dude, it's not right rating girls." I say, but I can't help and add, "but she is pretty hot."

He laughs, and before I know it we're already at the town square.

Our moods instantly dampen and we make our way to the 17 year old section.

The escort makes her way on stage, and gives the annual speech.

"Whew, it never gets any easier reading that, I tell you." she grins.

"Yeah well if you're as dumb as you look, I bet it would be difficult." I hear someone say into the crowd. I turn my head in the direction of the voice and see a girl standing in the 15 year old section.

I vaguely recognize her as Calia something. A lot of people don't like her since she speaks her mind a lot. But she's really not that bad.

The escort hastily turns her attention back to the audience and continues, "And now to the males... Adam Lancing!"

No, Adam can't go. He doesn't deserve this, he and his family took me in after I ran away. I can't let this happen to him.

"I volunteer!" I shout into the crowd.

Heads turn towards me, and I shakily make my way to the stage. I really hope I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life.

_Calia POV._

"Okay thank you for the volunteer, um..." she holds the microphone to the guy tributes mouth.

"Riko Danker." he says clearly.

"Thank you Riko, but the volunteer really wasn't necessary." she smiles at him, which he returns with a confused look. "That brings me to my next topic, the Quarter Quell rule; each tribute will be accompanied, by a close friend or family member.

Hmph, didn't see that coming.

"Calia Braley, you will be accomapanied by..." she looks at a huge list, "ah yes your father Colin Braley." I hear a choked cry in the crowd and I'm not surprised to see it came from my mom.

I look at my dad, as he walks down calmly to the stage, his face an emotionless mask. I'm surprised they chose him, I mean I know I'm a lot like him, but still... Damn I really hate the games

_Riko POV_

No, Adam can't be chosen, what's his mom gonna do. I look at where the parents are and I'm sort of relieved I don't see her, I wouldn't wanna see her crying over us.

"Adam Lancing!" the escort pipes.

No no no no. He doesn't deserve this. No one does.

**Alright just totally ran out of ideas for the end of this chapter. So sorry for the shortness. I don't really like this one that much. I really like the character's but like I said I was pretty much dead when I wrote this, so... yeah. But review anyways :D**


	10. District 8 Reaping!

**I only got one review for my last chapter :( I know it wasn't that good, but if you want more chapters you gotta review. Actually I'll update no metter what but, t more reviews are never a bad thing right. :) Anyways there wasn't much description for the guy tribute, so I sorta winged it, it's probably not at all what who ever wrote it had in mind, but I tried :D anywho enjoy!**

_Pipa Hyde POV_

I look at the red neon numbers on my alarm clock, and see that the Reaping begin in a little less than two hours. The Reaping. Thats all I've been thinking for the past week. It'll be my brother and my first time. I don't know how I could survive, I mean I have absolutely no practice, and I'm one of the weakest people I know.

I look over at the bed next to mine, and see that somehow my brother is still sleeping. I get up and shake him lightly, "Watson, it's time to wake up." He grunts, and digs his head further into his pillow.

"Come on we gotta get up." I shake him a little harder.

"Okay, okay I'm up." He wipes his eyes tiredly. "Here since I'm _such _a nice a person, I'll let you use the shower first." He smiles slightly.

I smile, rolling my eyes, he just wants to sleep more, "Fine, but we need to be there on time. Even if early, if possible."

"Alright mom." he says sarcastically.

I make sure to take a shower quick, since I know Watson likes to pretty much stand in there and enjoy the warmth.

When I walk into our room, my towel securely wrapped around me, and I'm not surprised to see him sound asleep in the bed.

"You are impossible." I chuckle.

I hear banging on the door, and startle for a second. My mom's head popped her head into our room, and she sighs when she sees my brother.

"Watson! Get up this instant do you want to be late for your first reaping!" she screeches, and then turned her attention to me, "And for God's sake Pipa, can you get dressed!" She slams the door shut.

"I don't still don't see how we're related to her." Watson mutters.

"Hey, she's still out mother." I half-heartedly defend her.

He just rolls his eyes, and goes to take a shower.

"Hmm what should I wear?" I whisper to myself, looking at my wardrobe.

I end up choosing the lacy black dress that stops at my knees, Dad had bought two weeks ago.

Watson was still in the shower (surprise surprise), so I go down to eat.

"Good morning sweetie." My dad smiles at me, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Morning Dad." I grin back, with not as much happiness that is usually behind it.

"How you feeling?" He asks sympathetically.

I can't hold the tears back, and I run to him, and cry into his shoulder. "I'm scared Daddy."

"Shhh don't worry, you only have one ticket in, there's no way you'll be chosen." He comforts me, and gently strokes my hair.

I look up at him, my eyes shining with tears, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, now eat up, I made some french toast for you and your brother."

"Did you say french toast?" Watson bounds down the stairs. "My favorite!" He grins and quickly hugs Dad, before stuffing his face with the syrupy goodness.

"Thanks Dad." I whisper, and hug him, one last time.

I have to eat a little quicker, since we're running a little short on time.

"Bye, Watson." Dad shouts, as Watson runs out the door.

I laugh, knowing where he's going. "Bye sweetheart, I'll be in the audience with the other parents."

"Kay, bye Dad." I hug him. I run after Watson, and reach him with ease. I may not be that strong, but I've been able to beat every kid my age in town in a race, my age that is.

"What's the rush?" I ask.

"I promised I'd meet Natia 10 minutes ago."

Natia is his girlfriend, and also my best friend, who has a pretty hot brother if I don't say so myself.

After Natia, Gramme (her twin brother), Watson and I make it to the town square, we are forced to split up. Natia and I went to the 12 year old girl section, and Watson and Gramme went the other way.

"Good luck Pipa." Gramme looks back, flashing me his "hot smile"

"Thanks you too." I grins.

So this it. I thought as I await for the escort to call the names. I didn't pay much attention to what she said, since I swear my head was buzzing with anxiety.

I feel something hit my stomach lightly, and I up to see Natia with tears in her eyes, pointing towards the stage.

"What...no...my dad...he said-" I stutter, but peacekeepers were already pulling me on the stage.

_Marcus Fliphazem POV_

I sigh as I stare at the clock against my wall, not even bothering to move. Another day another disappointment. Thats my motto, so why get up anyway.

Finally after like half an hour of just laying there, I drag out of the bed, and throw on a dark blue shirt and pants.

I hate this day- well I don't really like most days, or life in general, but this day is definitely one of the worst. Followed by my birthday, because why the hell would you wanna celebrate becoming another year closer to your death.

I walk sluggishly to the kitchen, when suddenly I'm pulled from reality and I find myself 5 years in the past, with my mom, dad, and brother around me.

We're watching the 145th Hunger Games; the one I lost my brother to.

I watched as he ran through the snowy barren wasteland, while a district 2 tribute chased him.

"Run, Blake!" I cried, as the other kid caught up to him. But it was obvious he was tired.

The district 2 boy pulled out a dagger, and aimed for Blake's leg. He reached his target.

Blake cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, and just watched as the other boy walked slowly, and smirked at him. I'll never forget that face. He pulled out a sword, and slid it gracefully along my brother's cheek.

A thin line of blood formed, but Blake didn't make a sound. The other guy then cut a little harder in Blake's arm, but still he made no sound.

The boy grunted in anger, obviously wanting a reaction, and started chopping away at him. Blake's screams echoed in the empty tundra, and the snow around him slowly turned into a scarlet carpet of blood.

I watched in horror as the boy simply left my brother to die, not even ending his misery. Blake moaned in pain for what felt lie hours, until... it stopped. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, he was dead.

As I returned back to reality I find myself huddled in a corner, shaking and in a cold sweat. This has been happening ever since that terrible day; always just as vivid.

I stay there for a little bit, not wanting to move, and just wallowing in my hate for the Capitol.

I decide to get up after a while, and shuffle downstairs.

"Morning Marcus-" my mom gasps when she sees me. "Did it happen again?"

I simply nod.

"Aww my poor baby, I know this must be hard for you." she hugs me.

"Mom I'm okay." I try to say nicely.

"I know, here, how about I make you your favorite." she rushes to the fridge.

"No really, its alright, I'll just have cereal, we don't have that much time anyways."

"Are you sure, because it would only take-"

"I'm sure." I smile reassuringly at her.

My 5 year old sisters run into the kitchen, chasing each other, followed by my older brother Christian. He's so lucky that he doesn't have to deal with the Reaping anymore, since he just turned 19. Not that I want him to possibly get chosen, but still...

We grunt our 'good mornings' and I slowly eat my cereal.

"Hey Champ." my dad walks in smiling as always, and I can't help but smile myself.

"Hey Dad." I mumble. He's pretty much the whole reason our family didn't fall apart when Blake dies. I mean mom was obviously pumping the water works. And since she was pregnant with my suster, she was extra emotional. I was only 11, and Christian was closest in age to Blake. So they were like best buds, so he was obviously devastated.

He makes not sure not to mention the Reaping which I'm grateful for, but I still what awaits me.

"Uh I gotta go." I excuse myself, and rush out, before my mom can get all mushy on me.

When I get to the town square, I stand in the 16 year old section.

The escort whose name I think is Harriette, says the annual speech, and I just tune it out.

"Hey Marcus, get up there." A boy eventually says, and points to the stage.

"What?" I say dryly.

"She just called you."

What! I look at the stage and see the girl already standing there looking kind of scared-okay terrified. And I can't blame her so am I.

"Marcus Fliphazem please make your way to the stage." Harriette says into the mic.

And thats when I black out.

_Pipa POV_

"Marcus Fliphazem please make your way to the stage." the escort says.

I look over to where I think the kid is standing, and I see him blink a couple times, as if processing what she said, and then his eyes roll int his head, and he collapses.

I squeak, and peacemakers rush over to him, and take him away from the crowd.

I hope he's alright.

"Okaayyyy then." the escort laughs nervously, "well Marcus will still be a contestant in the Games, but I will continue with the 6th Quarter Quell twist." she beams, "Each tribute will be accompanied in the arena with someone close to them. Whether it be a friend, brother, cousin, fiance anyone, no matter the age."

No. No no no no no. Someone can't die because of my bad luck. It just isn't fair. It's my fault I should be the only one made to suffer. Tears find their way down my face, and I simply look between my families and friends. Begging them to forgive me, but instead of the anger and accusation I expect to see, I only sadness, and understanding. They no one of them is going to die.

"Pipa Hyde it looks your brother Watson Hyde will come with you. Oh and your twins, how exciting!" she grins.

Not Watson, both of us can't die. What will Mom and Dad do, when we're gone. Horrible images cross my mind, depression...homeless... suicide. And it's be all my fault.

_Marcus POV_

When I wake up I find myself in a sterile white room, and I'm shaking and sweating... again. I shutter as I think back to my latest flashback.

"Where am-" I start, and then I suddenly remember. I've been reaped, like Blake and I'm gonna die.

"Ah good your awake." a doctor walks over to my bed, and I can tell by the accent he's from the Capitol.

Anger shoots through me, and I try to lunge at him, but I get a massive hed rush, and I 'm forced to lay back down.

"Calm down now, I'm not gonna hurt you, but I was told to give you some very unfortunate news.

Instead of saying anything, I just glare at him as if that will do something; sadly it doesn't.

" I am old that this year's Quarter Quell twist will be that a loved one of your will accompany you to the Hunger Games.

The glare slides off my face, and I can practically feel my face blanch.

The doctor lets me take this in and then continues, "Your father, Parker Fliphazem." he glances at his clipboard.

"Where is he?" I manage to croak.

"Right here," he opens a door that I hadn't noticed, and leaves being replaced by my dad.

"I'm sorry Dad." I try to hold back tears.

"Don't worry son, we can make it through this." he smiles unconvincingly at me.

I don't see how, I know it and he knows we're both gonna die. Just like Blake.


	11. District 9 Reaping!

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, only a few more reapings left! I'll probably go straight to the interviews, since I'm too lazy to figure out costumes for each district, but who knows, I might change my mind! Oh yeah and the singing in the beginning is just some random made up song, since they probably don't know any of todays music. **

_Kasey Halibut POV_

"...and to YOOOUUUU!" I finish on a big note, and I have to admit it sounds pretty good too.

"Kasey will you stop with that nonsense and get changed!" My dad bangs on the door. Ugh that man is so annoying, truthfully I'm embarrassed to even say I'm even related to him. He and my brother are probably one of the most annoying people on the planet. You know what else is annoying, those people who walk extremely slow in front of you. I mean is their speed switch turned on extra super slow or something. Because if they think that I'm gonna just walk just as slowly and be patient and all that crap, I won't. I'm not afraid to kick the backs of their feet if thats what it takes for them to speed up, and- Wait I'm going of on a rant again aren't I? Sorry, I do that a lot, might as well get used to it.

I take a quick shower and wear my favorite yellow frock with sandals and a yellow headband. Did I mention I LOVE yellow! I don't care what it is, clothes, food, shoes, if it's yellow I love it. It all started when I- you know what I better not even start because if I do I know I won't be able to stop.

"Hey Kase." My mom greets me, her voice raising slightly raising at the end.

"Hi." I mutter, scowling slightly. Now before you go off thinking I'm another one of those rich spoiled kids I'm not. But she's the one who did that annoying thing with her voice, I HATE that, it sooo agravating.

"Hey Kasey." My sister, Wanda smiles at me. She is pretty much the only one in my family that I can stand. I mean I love my mom, but she can be a little much sometimes.

"Hey." I look up from my plate and grin back.

"Do you want me get you another glass of orange juice." my mom points to Wanda's empty cup.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure, it's be no trouble."

"Yes mom." Wanda sighs.

"Really because..." it goes on like this for like 5 more minutes.

My mom always does this. At least the day of the Reaping, since all of her kids are of age for the Reaping, she fusses over EVERYTHING.

"Wanda, Kasey hurry up and get to the Reaping!" My dad yells in the kitchen, "Drake already left 5 minutes ago."

Of course he just _had_ to mention Drake. I swear he couldn't live without comparing Wanda and me to our brother.

"I love you!" Mom shouts from the door, so the whole freaking block could hear.

"Mom!" I say in that way where you barely open your mouth, and your voice gets sorta low. What do you call that? Oh whatever you know what I mean.

"What? I just want my baby girls to know I love them."

I look around to make sure no ones listening, "Okay, I love you too." I say quickly.

"Be safe!" she calls.

"Uh yeah I'll do my best." I say, as we start walking/running to the town square, so she can't say anything else embarrassing.

"Meet ya at the fountain afterwards." Wanda says, and walks to the 18 year old section.

"'Kay." I hed to the 16 year old section.

"Hows it going district 9?" A young guy who looks to be in his early 20s comes on stage. Hm he's new , I guess thats the new escort. I'm surprised that they let someone young do the job, and I must say if he wasn't another one of those Capitol assholes I might find him sorta kinda maybe attractive.

"Okay then, lets get this reaping started." he flashes the crowd a dazzling white smile.

He reads the speech, and I can't help but mutter, "yeah yeah we've heard this a million times, just hurry up and get to the names so we can leave."

After what feels like forever he says, "Okay and the girl tribute for district 9 is... Kasey Halibut." he does a double take at the piece of paper with my name, "Wait Butt haha thats fnny, Kasey HaliBUTT please come on down."

My fear and shock is quickly replaced by annoyance and anger. Like I said all the Capitol people are assholes. Even if some of them might be a wee bit hot. But still assholes.

_Balzon Creed POV_

"Guess what I am," my little sister Lillip comes up to me, "Moooo moooo."

"Hmmm lemme see... oh I got it, your pig!" I smile.

"Noooo, guess again."

"Your not a pig, but I was so sure. Okay lemme try again, uh are you a hippo?"

"Nope." she giggles, "I'm a cow silly."

"A cow? Your kidding! Are you sure you weren't a hippo, because thats what it sounded like to me."

"No it didn't." she laughed, "you're lying."

"Okay okay you got me," I grin, "You were a great cow."

"Tank you." she says in her cute little 3 year old voice.

"Balzon, mommy said to come in and get ready." Ravili runs up to me and Lillip.

"Okay I'll race ya!" I already take off sprinting. But some how she passes me and gets there first. Now mind you I'm a really speedy kid, and have beaten probably 90% of the kids in this town, but somehow Ravili always seems to beat me even though she's only 9.

"Hahah beat you again." Ravili beams at me, not even out of breath.

"You watch, one day I'm gonna beat you." I smile back, also not that much out of breath.

"Yeah right." My twin Jonest smirks.

"Mark my words, I will beat Ravili in a race." I annunciate each word.

"I bet you will sweetie, but right now can you take a shower, and get ready for..." her voice cracks. Ever since the 146th Reaping when my big brother Mackel died she hasn't been the same. Her voice is barely ever above a whisper, and she just seems so broken.

"No problem mom." I say before she starts crying.

After a quick shower, I put on the green tunic, that my mom likes and brown pants.

"Oh you look so handsome." my mom smiles, tears shinning in her eyes. Oh yeah and did I mention she became extra emotional after my brother died.

"Thanks mom, I really like your dress " I smile and motion to the dress she's wearing. It's not exactly one of the best dresses ever, but hey we're no exactly the richest family ever.

"Thank you Balzon." she smiles sadly at me. Her smiles always look sad. I promised about a month after Mackel died, I'd somehow make her happy again. I don't know how or when I, but I will. I can't stand to see her so sad all the time.

"How about I make breakfast today?" I offer.

"No that's alright, I already made you guys some toast and eggs."

"Oh thanks." I go to he kitchen where everyone else is already eating.

"You guys better head out." Dad says.

"Okay, love ya mom." Jonest and I each give mom and Dad a hug before leaving.

We walk to the town square, none of us really talking, since we're both worried. I know it's been 4 years since Mackel died, but you can't just forget when your brother dies.

We walk silently to the 13 year old section as the escort makes his speech.

Finally he gets to the girl tributes, "Kasey HaliBUTT please come on down." the escort laughs.

A pretty pissed off looking girl walks on stage, and I can't blame her. I'm just glad my last names Creed, there's no way he could miss that up. But it'd be even better if I wan't called at all. I can't be.

"Whew, that is one funny name." the escort catches his breath, "Alright and now the boy tribute is... dun duna nah! Balzon Creed!"

Jonest gasps from beside me, and I meet his eye. "I-I can't go, what about mom, and Lillip?"

But Jonest just stares at me, at a lost for words, and tears threatening to fall.

I decide to walk to the stage before the Peacekeeprs come. I walk with purpose; proud and confident. I have to win, if I win then maybe my mom will be happy again, and we'll get a lot of money.

So thats when I decide, I'm going to be the 150th Hunger Games victor.

_Kasey Halibut POV_

After the boy tribute walks on stage, the jerk of an escort continues, "Balzon... hmm what can I do with that? Ooo I know it has the word balls in it, hahah BALLSon Creed, hahah it's funny cuz I said balls" he chuckles dumbly.

What the heck were the Capitol people thinking sending this idiot.

"Alright anyways, I'm supposed tell you guys what the 6th quarter Quell rule is. Well you see, each tribute, HaliBUTT, and BALLSon," he motions to us, trying not to laugh, "will be accompanied by a loved one to the arena.

What! What did he say, he can't be serious this has gotta be some kind of sick sick joke.

I wait for him to burst out laughing, and say he's just joking but he doesn't. Instead he pulls out a huge list with everybody's name on it, "alright HaliBUTT, you will be accompanied with ooh you Wanda." he looks at me, and mouths, "Is she hot?"

I simply stare at hi, contemplating on whether I slap him or not, but that might get me in big trouble, so I just ignore him.

I stare at Wanda as she walks down slowly down the aisle, and I'm so overcome with different emotions I don't know what to think. I'm angrry at the Capitol, sad, lost, confuse, scared, etc etc.

I don't know how we're gonna do this.

_Balzon POV_

Oh my gosh, my mom might lose two kids then. Or will one of my friends get chosen.

How can the Capitol be so heartless. How can they watch and enjoy seeing people kill their loved one. It just doesn't make sense. How can-

But I'm pulled away from my thoughts when I hear my name, well sorta my names, "Oaky BALLSon it looks like you will be accompanied with... hmph must be your sister, Lillip Creed."

Lillip? No she can't she- "but she's only 3," I manage to splutter.

Sorry dude, but I don't make the rules I just follow them." he sue doesn't look sorry.

I look at my mom, and sees she's on the ground crying, as Peacekeepers drag Lillip to the stage, despite her screams of protest.

I'm sorry mom, but it looks like your gonna lose another son. I can't let Lillip die.

**I wasn't sure about Balzon's family and whether he had a twin bother, or he had younger twin siblings. So I just made Lillip the youngest Jonest and Balzon twins , but sorry if I'm wrong! And sorry if I made it look like Kasey's a jerk, but she's actually supposed to be nice but kinda random, and a little short-tempered.**


	12. District 10 Reaping!

**Yay almost 100 reviews! I definitely didn't expect so many people to comment. You guys seriously rock :D I hope you like this chapter, because it was pretty fun to write. **

_Alyssa Crest POV_

"Don't worry I'll have that fixed for you." I say soothingly to the injured calf. "Now this is going to hurt a little bit," I tighten the bandage over the bloody hoof. She whimpers slightly, but is otherwise unaffected.

"There all done." I smile. "Just make sure you don't stand on it much, alright?" I ask. To the average person it might look like the calf was clueless at what I just said, considering I'm human and she's an animal, but ever since I was little I've been able to communicate with animals. I mean it's not like I can actually hear their voices, but I'm able to pick up on small things, and I can tell what they're "saying" or thinking. They can also understand me, so if you see me chatting with the neighborhood cat, now you know I'm not crazy.

"Do you need anything while I'm here?" I ask. She raises her left ear slightly, indicating she wants water.

I run to our family's well, since we don't live near town and bring back a bucket of water. .

"Here you go." I bring the bucket to her mouth. She licks her nose in gratitude, and I smile, "No problem, but I gotta go, the Reaping starts soon... Don't worry I'll be back soon, I promise."

I walk back to the house, not in the least bit thrilled about going. I can't stand watching the Hunger Games every year. I'm constantly visited by terrible nightmares, and not just this time of the year, anytime. I can never forget the horrible things I've seen in those savage . I wish their was something I could do...

I'm not surprised to find the house is empty since all my brothers have moved out, and my parents are probably feeding the animals.

So as usual I do my morning routine:shower, hair, clothes, etc. And then make myself breakfast, which I grab from our run down fridge. I try hard in dodging any of the meat thats in the way, since I'm a vegetarian, and I grab some yogurt, and make some toast.

"Oh good your still here, sorry we had to do some last minute work." My mom and dad rush into the house.

"It's okay." I smile sweetly at her.

"Hey guys." my brother Jarod walks in. He's the only one who still visits almost everyday. I mean obviously my other brothers visit, but not as often.

"Good morning Jarod." my mom goes up and hugs him.

So now you probably get the gist of my household, we're pretty much one big happy family. I mean we have our ups and downs, but nothing major.

"I'll see you guys soon." I wave from the door, and walk to the town square.

"Hey guys!" I run over to my best friends Zach and Marianne.

"Hey Ally." they turn around.

"Did you hear what the Quarter Quell twist was?" Zach asks.

"Didn't you watch last night?" I reply.

"Nah, I was asleep. They might make us physically be in fornt of a television, but they don't know if we're paying attention or not." Zach smiles.

Marianne sighs, "You would... They said that they wanted to make it a surprise or something like that."

"Are you serious? That means it's gonna be like 100 bajilion times worse. They want to capture the crowds horror." He hisses,while we pass a peacekeeper.

As his words sink, a flower of fear blossoms within me. I know he's right, and by Marianne's face so does she. This is gonna be really bad.

"Welcome District 10, to the annual Reaping!" Our usual escort, a man in his forties, almost waltzes to the stage. Everyone in the town knows this is his favorite time of year.

After the customary long winded speech he begins with the girl tribute, "Alright and the girl tribute is... Alyssa Crest!"

I stand there not moving, and hardly able to think. The only thoughts floating through my mind are images of death that I've seen from past Games. That mutilated body of the 12 year old boy that was pushed off a cliff. The girl whose allies betrayed her and killed her in her sleep. The carrer that hacked off the limbs of that poor boy. The- but before I knew it a thick peacekeeper, comes and grabs me by the arms and drags me on the stage.

Now I'm gonna be one of those kids that I've seen on t.v.

_Brandon Hanson POV_

"Brandon hurry up and come in, the Reaping starts soon." My mom calls from the house.

"Coming!" I reply, and heave the last bale of hay in the truck.

"Whew, you need a shower." Mom holds her nose.

"Oh it's nice to see you too Ruth." I smile.

She gives me the death glare, "Hahah I'm just joshing." I laugh.

"I don't know what it is with you and that word." her lips upturn slightly.

"What? I'm trying to bring it back, you watch one day it's gonna catch on." My smile grows.

"Whatever, just go and take a shower." she grins.

"Sir yes sir." I salute, and march upstairs.

"I don't smell that bad do I?" I mumble to myself and smell my armpit, "Oh yup, I do." I quickly put it down, after being greeted by a vomit inducing smell.

I take a thorough shower, going through the lather, rising, and relathering cycle a couple times. After I'm sure I'm squeaky clean.

"Better?" I walk up to my mom, after I change.

"It's a start." she smiles. "Now eat up I made eggs and bacon."

"Yum." I sit at the table, grab my fork and knife and start chanting in an idiotic manner, "FOOD, BRANDON WANT FOOD. FOOD, BRANDON WANT FOOD!"

"GET IT, BRANDON GET FOOD." my mom imitates me.

"Ugh, fine." I pile my plate with who knows how many pieces of bacon, and enough eggs to feed a family of 4. Hey don't judge, I'm a growing boy!

"Bye mom." I give her a quick hug, and rush out the door.

"Knock knock." I ring my girlfriend Kates door bell.

"Coming my good sir." I hear her bound down the stairs.

"Looking as beautiful as ever my lady."

"Thank you, and you don't look to bad yourself."

"Why thank you."

"Shall we go." she asks.

"Yes we shall." I hook her arm in mine, and like the total dorks we are we practically skip down the street and sing, "We're off to see the Reaping, the the terrible Reaping of Panem!" And just imagine it to the tune of that ancient movie with the girl who befriends a scare crow, lion and robot and try to finds some wizard or something like that. Sounds kinda weird to me, but I guess the people of that time found it entertaining.

"Will you quiet down!" A peacekeeper nearly bites our head off,as we enter where they are being held.

"Oh sorry kind sir, I was trying to tell my girlfriend hear to stop, but you know how women are, when they wanna sing they'll sing. So I just thought if you can't beat 'em might as well join them right?" I can't help myself but have a little fun with him, but he just glares at me. "Come on, a handsome man like your self must have a Mrs at home, am I right? You know what I'm talking about." I nudge him teasingly in the shoulder, and I swear I can see him turn from a normal man to a canibal, as his he eyes my arm menacingly.

"Welcome District 10 to the annual Reaping!" We hear our escort schout.

"Oh that our queue, it was nice talking to you." I grab Kate by the hand and rush her away before he eats her.

"Whew I thought he was gonna kill us right then and there." Kate whispers to me.

"Ditto, I'll see you soon." I kiss her lightly, and go to the 17 year olds.

"Love you." she kisses me back.

"... Alyssa Crest!" our escort, Rie, announces the girl tribute.

A skinny girl with dirty blonde hair is dragged on stage. I'm glad it's not Kate, but I cam't help but feel bad for that girl. It doesn't look like she could last a day in the Games. I'm glad I'm not her.

"Don't worry Alyssa, it won't be too bad." Rie smiles unconvincingly at her, as she just stares at him petrified. "Hahah who am I kidding you're gonna get slaughtered, man I can't wait for this quarter Quell, but before I get ahead of myself lets start with the male tribute."

He reaches his hand in to a huge where a couple slips of paper hold my name. But I can't be chosen right, I mean what are the chances of that?

"Brandon Hanson!" Apparently not small enough.

_Ally POV_

In and out, in and out. I tell myself, trying to steady my breathing, and attempting not to have a major freak out on stage. This can't be happening this is just some kind of dream. And tomorrow I'm going to wake up and continue with my normal life.

But minutes go by and I'm still standing on the stage with thousnads of people watching. Oh man what did I do to deserve this.

"Jarod Crest!" I hear Rie say.

What! But he's 24, how is he being reaped? I look wildly around the stage, and I see a boy a couple years older than me, who must have been reaped. What the heck was going on? I hadn't noticed how long I've been lost on thought.

"Jarod what are you doing up here." I whisper tears threatening to fall.

"Didn't you here, each tribute is being accompanied by a loved one." he whispers back, and I my heart stops. No. "Don't worry we'll be alright." he smiles slightly.

"How?" I say in choked whisper.

He stays silent, and looks at me helplessly.

_Kate POV (Brandin's girlfriend)_

"No Brandon!" I sob. He can't die. He can't leave me alone, not when I'm pregnant. I still haven't even told him. It's probably better he doesn't know so he doesn't feel so bad. I can't believe this happening, this is the kind of thing that happens on t.v not to me. Not to him.

I rub my stomach subconsciously, I'm barely showing, so there isn't much to touch, but just knowing that there's gonna be living breathing being in me, terrifies me, excites me, and saddens me. A living breathing being that will never meet his father.

"Okay and now for my favorite part of this year's Games, the Quarter Quell rule. There are gonna be 48 people in the arena this year. That's right you heard me right, 48. Man this is gonna be so fun to watch."

He's met by thousands of horrified and confused faces.

"Oh I should probably explain. You see Alyssa and Brandon hear, will bring one close friend or family member, and so will the other tributes. Get it, got it, good." he smiles.

It takes time for me to process what he said. Only parts of it get through to me, and I just stand there in numb horror. But before I know it my name is called, but I continue to simply stand, not showing any initiative that I'm gonna move.

I feel vaguely feel hands grab me by the arm, but I'm not sure. As I look at the world around, I see that I'm moving. I wonder why. I lok to the left of me and I see Brandon. How did he get here?

I blink a couple of times, and take in my surroundings. I'm on the stage, and I've just been reaped along with my boyfriend.

I'm gonna die, my boyfriends's gonna die, my baby's gonna die. And there's nothing we an do.

**Alright t you know how I put that Brandon wants the word 'joshing' to catch on. Well I put that in here because I'm trying to spread the word around. Because I told my friends one day it'd catch on. So you can just just use this word interchangeably with joking or kidding or whatever you say :) So far i got my friends and brother saying it, so... I still got a lot of work to :D**


	13. District 11 Reaping!

**Sorry for the late-ish update, I don't really have an excuse except that I was just too lazy to write :/ but here it is! Anyways I'm no poet, in fact I suck so, I just copied and pasted this poem from some website but anyway the credits go all to ****Crystal Dawn Clendenin I have no idea who she is, but this is a really good poem so my hat goes off to you :) Hope you like the chapter, I was too lazy to revise the chapter, so sorry for any mistakes :p**

_Jewel Crugend POV_

LIFE OR DEATH

Darkness all around me  
>Sometimes I feel like I can no longer see<br>Then there's that feeling I can no longer go on  
>For the reason things have gone so wrong<br>Life or Death  
>Which is the best<br>The best for me  
>The best for you<br>The best for everyone  
>So many people say<br>Life will never really go away  
>You have to live it sometime or another<br>Through good or stormy weather  
>Things you try to push out<br>Just leave you with this huge doubt  
>The doubt of love,innocence, beauty, and most of all character<br>Nevertheless, there's still that question  
>That every day brings a new hesitation<br>Life or Death  
>Which is the best<p>

"Ugh thats sounds terrible." I mutter and crumple up the paper, already about to throw it out. But before I can, 3 girls I can't say I'm happy to know, strut over to the bench I'm sitting at.

"Watcha writing?" The first one, Kylie, snatches it from my hands.

Her eyes scan the paper, and her smirk slowly turns into a look of disgust. "You are one messed up chick you know, that?" she sneers.

I look down at my worn out shoes, debating on whether I should say something or not. I mean I know it'd be useless, it's not like she'd care whether I said anything or not.

"Give it back." I say barely above a whisper, but she doesn't hear me.

"You're pathetic." She laughs cruelly, and departs with her cronies.

Ugh why do I even come outside. Anywhere I go I'm harassed; school, the park, home... Everyone hates me, even my family. I'm not even sure what I do, I guess it's just my presence. I wish people would understand just how hurtful the things they say and do are. Maybe it'd be better if I just didn't exist. I already attempted killing myself a couple of times, which is why a lot of the town think I'm a freak.

Hmm, I wonder if I should volunteer for the Reaping. I mean it'd be a win win situation. If I die then I could get out of everybody's hair, and then they'd finally be happy. And if I win then maybe people would actually revere me as a hero, and respect me.

I look around for my poem assuming that Kylie just threw it on the ground, until I realize she probably took it to show even more people of my suicidal wishes. _Well I guess if you play a part you might as well play right_, I think and decide once and for all to volunteer. My guess is that everyone is already expecting me to do so, since it's pretty much an automatic death wish anyway.

After a while I notice a lot of people migrating over to the town square. Looks like its my time to shine... or burn out. My guess was the latter.

"Okay how about we just get on to the actual Reaping." the new escort drawls, after walking lazily on stage. "It's not like 90% don't know it by heart already." That's true...

I expect one of the peacekeepers too drag him off stage, since he's breaking protocall, but he continues. "Alright the girl tribute is..."

Here I go "I vol-"

"Jewel Crugend get your butt on stage." he says, obviously bored.

Well there's no turning back now.

_Nate Morgue POV_

_ When I break into the clearing, she's on the ground, hopelessly entangled in a net. She just has time to reach her hand through the mesh and say my name before the spear enters her body. _

"Nate...Nate." I her a voice vaguely in the distance, but I don't react.

_The bot from District 1 dies before he can pull out the spear. My arrow drives deeply int the center of his neck. He falls to his knees and halves the brief remaining of his life by yanking out the arrow and drowning in his own blood. I'm reloaded, shifting my aim form side to side while I shout at Rue-_

"Hello Earth to Nate!" the voice gets louder and snatches the book out my hands.

"Hey!" I shout indignantly, "I was reading that!"

"C'mon dude you haven't put this book down since you got it, whats so good about it anyway." my nest friend Duncan says.

"It's written by Katniss Everdeen, you know _the _Katniss Everdeen. It's when she was in the Hunger Games." I try to reach for the book, but he successfully keeps it away from me.

"I don't get why you like reading about that stupid torture game the _Capitol _created. They're sick." He practically spits.

"I don't, but it's cool seeing how she and Peeta tricked them." I sigh. Duncan always gets super passionate when it comes to the Capitol and the hunger Games. Don't get me wrong I hate them to, but it gets sorta old, you know?

"How did you get that book anyways, you know anything that even related to her was banned after they killed her and Peeta."

"That's why no one's gonna find out, and how I got this is my business." I smile mischevioulsy at him. "Now lets go dude, the you-know-whats start soon."

"Hey Nate." I hear a soft sweet voice behind me, that I could identify in a sea of voices.

"Hey Bella." I look behind and notice she's blushing furiously.

"Why do you always call me that?" she mutters looking down at he feet, so I won't notice.

"Um... because it means pretty in Italian, and... well..." I stutter, aw crap why did I say that.

" Oh please the heat between you guys is unbearable, lets get going before you start making out in the middle of the street love birds." Duncan laughs.

"Shut up Duckie." Bel- I mean Izzy snaps. Oh yeah did I mention that they're siblings, twins to be exact. So if you ever see them arguing constantly, which they definitely do, that's why.

"Whatever you say Ringing Bell." He smirks.

"Is that really the best you can think of. Seriously you've been calling me that since we were like 4."

"So have you. I mean Duckie, c'mon. Wanna think of something a little more original."

They continue arguing, but I block it out, I've become a master at that.

When we arrive at the town square they are forced to stop, as we split up. Izzy goes to the 14 year old section, while Duncan and I go the other way.

I'm surprised when he skips to the choosing and my stomach knot sin fear, as her proceeds to the boy tributes, when suicidal little Jewel Crugend is called. My name is written 23 times in that bow, that suddenly seems so small. My chances are slim and I know it, but who knows maybe a miracle will happen.

"Nate Morgue!" I guess not...

_Jewel POV_

You can do this Jewel, it's not like you weren't gonna volunteer anyway. So why am I so scared.

"Alright so the Quarter Quell rule is that Jewel and Nate here will be in the arena with a loved one that has already been pre-determined." the escort sighs

A loved one? But no one loves me... no one even likes me. I'm all alone in this world, thats always how it's been as long as I can remember.

"Hmm Jewel it seems like you have no one close to you," the escort smirks at me, "What are you, a miserable worthless loner."

The crowd responds with thousands of jeering laughs, and I fight back tears. _Forget about it Jewel, it could be worse at least- _But I can't think of anything. I'm stadning here being laughed at by who knows how many people, and I'm about to compete in the bloodiest game known to history. And I was still alone.

"Well it seems like the next best thing will have to be your sister, Chloe Crugend." he sneers.

I hear a shriek in the crowd, and several gasps. Heads turn to where my beloved sister stands. And tears spring into half the crowds eyes. Everyone loves Choloe, I'm surprised her being my sister didn't change that. But I guess she's just to much of a charming person to care.

Chloe walks down the aisle glaring menacingly at me, as if it was my fault.

"I'm sorry-" I whisper.

"Shut up." she hisses, "Just because your my sister doesn't I won't kill you. It's your fault I'm in this fucking mess in the first place, and I assure you that you will definitely pay."

Oh sisters, don't they say the darndest things.

_Nate POV_

"Isabella Halliwell!" the escort says deadpan.

"No!" A voice echos through the silent audience. I look around for who did it, when I realize it's me.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen!" I say desperately. I can't believe I got her into this, what the hell is the Capitol's problem. I can't kill Bella, I-I don't know if I can kill anyone. It's not right.

Bella walks to the stage with a numb look of horror on her face, but she still grabs hold f my hand. Squeezing it like her life depends on it, and soon it might be true. I look for Duncan, and when my eyes lock with his, I understand the message he his trying to send me through his eyes.

You let anything happen to my sister, and I swear I'll kill you.

Message received, there's no way I'll let her die. Forget about me, all that matters now is Bella and making sure she wins.

**Well there you go D11 is officially done, woohoo only on left! In case you were wondering the exert I used in Nate's POV was page 233 from the 1****st**** book. I thought it'd be sorta cool to include Katniss and Peeta :) Oh yeah and I got over 100 reviews THANKS EVERYBODY I definetely didn't expect that much!**


	14. District 12 Reaping FINAL tribute list!

**FINALLY the last Reaping! Not that I didn't like your character's but truthfully I never liked reading the Reapings, so writing them is barely any better... But now I'm done, and I guess I'll tell you what's in store. Well I'm gonna skip the chariots, since I don't feel like making outfits for each tribute. So I'm just gonna do training and the interviews. But from now on I can't put every character's POV because frankly that is WAY too much. So enough of my blabbering, I give you the 12th and final Reaping of the 150th Hunger Games!**

_Kellen Finnick Mellark POV_

_ Crunch_

I whip my head back and look for the source of the sound.

My eyes lock on a sizable rabbit who hasn't noticed me...yet. I pull back on my bow, and the stretching of the bow causes the rabbit to instinctively run.

_Thump_

But it's too late, I've already shot it. Hahah there's no way Cleo can beat me now.

I walk over to the dead rabbit, and put it in a bag with my other catches. When I glance at my watch, I run to the hug tree we usually meet at.

"Hmph, took you long enough." she smirks.

"Ha, you shouldn't be talking, 'cuz by the size of your pile, I think I won." I peer over at her tiny bag of about 2 birds, and- is that a rat. Ha I definitely won.

"Oh this," she looks down at the bag and goes behind the tree, "No no no, I just used that since I ran out of room. These are my findings." she drags out a humong-o bag filled all kind of critters. Hahah that's a funny word.

"I tried to tell you Kellen, just because your a guy doesn't mean your better at hunting." she smiles.

"I never said that, but hunting is in my freaking blood, so I'm pretty sure that I should be better than you."

"Hey the proof is in the pudding, I'm just saying." her smile grew.

"Ugh fine, but next time I will beat you." I say.

"Ooo is that a threat." she smirk.

"Maybe..." I smile evilly "Be afraid Cleo Ember Hawthorne, be very afraid."

"Oh believe me, I'm shaking in my boots." she grabs my hand, and I blush slightly, "Now come on we're gonna be late for the Reaping."

"Okay okay, calm down woman, you act like you wanna go." I dig my heels into the soil, "Anyways I need to...um, well you know..." I look around and make sure no one's listening.

She nods her head slightly and says, "Alright just make sure your not late... again."

I look behind me as if she's talking to someone else, "Me?" I gasp in mock innocence, "How can you think that little ol' me would want to do that."

She rolls her eyes, and sneaks back to town, and I can't help but stare as she leaves.

Okay well there's something you should know about me, before I continue. You probably guessed by my name, but I'm the son of Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. Now for all you guys that are Kale fans... get over it! Hahah just kidding, but if they got together, then I wouldn't be born, and we all know how much the word would hate not having me around. Plus then Cleo, Gales daughter, wouldn't be born... Not that I have a thing for her, we're just friends... I think.

Aaannyyywaaayy back to the topic, I just want you guys to know that my parents are NOT dead. They're death was all a hoax, but of course the Capitol doesn't know that. And now they're just in hiding Oh you wanna know where, wwweeeelllllll sorry that's classified information, in fact I don't even think I'll let you see/hear/read-whatever you wanna call it- the conversation I have with them before I go the Reaping so let's just skip to when I meet up with Cleo.

Shwwwoooopp (That's my fast forwards sound.)

"Took you long enough." she glared at me.

"I'm sowwy." I look down at my shoes, and try my best to look all cut and what not.

"Ah will you stop making that face you look like an idiot." She punches my arm. I guess it didn't work...

"Come on, how can you not just melt when you see my beautiful face." I smile

"Beautiful face?" she says incredulously.

"Yeah you know, some people refer to it as the one with those mesmerizing blue eyes, and sometimes I hear sexy, and hot, but I don't wanna toot my own horn or anything." My smile grows.

"Whatever lets just go." She drags me again, which might I add includes holding my hand. But hey, we're just friends so it doesn't matter...right?

"See you on the flip side." I smile, as we split into our gender age groups, 14 female for her, and 14 male for me.

"Alright onto the Reaping." the escort scowls at the crowd. A local peacekeeper, walks timidly to her, and whispers into her ear. I assume it's something along the lines of her needing to say the speech first.

"Get down." she says, teeth clenched. The peacekeeper, shuffles down the stage, and the escort sighs angrily.

"Okay the male tribute is-"

"Wait!" The mayor stands up, and immediately regrets it when the escort gives him the death glare. "Sorry, but customarily the females start." He looks down at his shoes, obviously scared that his son is going to be reaped. It used to be that kids of important people like him couldn't even be reaped. But after my parents "death" they decided that District 12 just wasn't important enough.

"_Customarily_," the escort spits, "A new person doesn't have to come a district every year. So sit you ass down, and lets get this over with."

"Damn... Alright anyway, the fucking guy is... Kellen Finnick Mellark." her eyes widen slightly when she reads my name. "Mellark huh, like Peeta Mellark, husband of Katniss Everdeen? Interesting..." she smiles, well it's more like an ugly grimace, but I guess for her it's a smile.

And then I get what she just siad. I'm in the 150th Hunger Games.

_Willow Greene POV_

"Willow, where are you!" My brother, Pine, calls from below."

He walks under the tree I'm in, and I shake the branches wildly.

"Woah! What the-" he ducks slightly, and shields his head with his arms, and then sighs, "I should have known you were up their."

I just smile, trying to stifle mu laughter. It doesn't work that well.

"Hahah yeah, so funny seeing your big brother scare, truly a knee-slapper." he tries not to smile himself, "but come on, you gotta go."

"I don't wanna go." My smile slides off my face.

"I know, but you can't stay in a tree forever."

"Why?" I ask innocently.

"You know why," he smiles, "now come on we don't have muh time, besides you won't get chosen, I wouldn't let you."

"How?"

He just smirks and says, "I have my ways."

I end up giving in, and go in the house.

I don't spend that much time on my appearance, since I don't really care that much what I look like. I mean it's not like I want to look like a hobo or something, but come on, I hear some girls spend an hour on their hair. An hour! 15 minutes tops, and I'm out of the door.

As usual I let my wavy brown go all natur-al today, and head down for breakfast.

"Morning Willow." Our maid, Anya, smiles. Now before you go thinking I'm a spoiled rich kid, I'm not. My mom is a past victor, so I live with her my brother and all the luxuries that come with winning. My dad... well he's dead, but I don't like to think about that.

"Morning." I smile, not even bothering to ask where mom is. She's probably still working on her make-up or something like that.

"Here is your breakfast."she hands me a plate of bacon, eggs and french toast.

"Thanks." I mumble, not really hungry.

After a nibbling on the bacon, I give up on the quest of finishing my breakfast. And excuse myself from the empty table.

I wonder, where Pine is. He's usually here for breakfast, I guess he's with his friends or something.

I walk to the town square taking my time, and saying to som people on the way. But I'm not really in the mood to conversate with anyone. I rarely am. I'm not a loner or anything, but I just like keeping to myself most of the time.

Eventually I get to the town square, and head to the 14 year old section.

I stand next to one of my friends Cleo.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hi Willow." she grins.

We leave at that, she knows I don't talk more, and she's fine with that.

I get lost in thought-as usual, until I hear the escort call the boy tribute. Wait boy, aren' girls first?

I wonder who was chosen. I look through the crowd, although it's hard since I'm fun size- not short, fun size. But anyway, it's not until he gets in stage that I see it Kellen. Aw crap not him, I'm friends with him too, well sorta, we don't talk much, but I know him through Cleo and- Ah man Cleo.

I look at her, and see she's staring with almost no emotion on her face.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, but it's almost like she's in a continues staring, and looks as if she's in her own little world.

"Okay and the girl is Willow Greene." The escort rushes.

This time it's me who blocks out the world.

I stand in numb horror, hardly daring to breathe for fear it'll bring me back to reality. It doesn't work. Two peacekeepers drag me on stage. Two peacekeepers drag me to my awaiting death.

_Kellen POV_

Okay, there;s no need to worry, I'm the son of two victors and everyone knows. The whole fo Panem knows my parents, and what they did. I bet people are already lining up to sponsor me... I hope.

"Cleo Hawthorne." the escort calls.

"Wait what, we already called the female tribute, what are you doing." I say, slightly confused and a whole lot of scared.

"Oh did I forget to explain, my bad." she smiles maliciously at me. "Kellen and Willow will be accompanied with one loved one. Kellen is with Cleo, and-" but everything else is a blur. Cleo. Cleo's gonna be in the arena with me. Cleo's gonna die. No, I won't let it happen, I will protect her with everything I got. I have to.

_Willow POV_

"...Kellen is with Cleo, and Willow is with Pine Greene." The escort says with almost no emotion. How is that possible my-my brother is going to have to fight in the Hunger Games with me. The 150th Hunger Games. Where there wil be 48 tributes and one winner. One person who will be responsible with at least one death. One person who survives, while 47 other people, humans with feeling and families, will die.

My world seems to be spinning, but I only know one thing for sure, there's no way I'll be that person.

**Here's the final final list, with the tributes and their family and friend, I changed the age of like one or two people, but everything else is pretty much the same. **

**District 1:Luxury Goods**

Female: Vesta Grace Bridge (17) -Glamour Reeves (friend, 17)

Male: Axel Kahmari (15) -Sparky Fredricton (friend, 15)

**District 2:Stone mining an cutting**

Female: Shine Shimmer (17) -Star Shimmer (sister, 7)

Male: Malus Horra (13) – Annaniah Horra (mother, 27)

**District 3:Electronics**

Female: Charlyn Thorn (17)- Aidan Plates (fiance, 19)

Male: Jones Solis (17) -Landon Jansen (friend, 16)

**District 4:Fishing**

Female: Dia Forsyth (17) -Jonah Forsyth (brother, 33)

Male: Wyatt Vitya (17) – Timon Vitya (brother, 21)

**District 5:DNA and breeding**

Female: Ariana Periwinkle (16) -Maggie Periwinkle (sister, 8)

Male: Ethan Diammant (16) -Amber Justice (friend, 15)

**District 6:Medicine/Scientific research**

Female: Kathy Spears (15) – Nat Harrison (friend, 15)

Male: Maddox Peel (13) -Milena Peel (sister, 6)

**District 7:Lumber**

Female: Calia Braley (15) -Colin Braley (father, 42)

Male: Riko Danker (17) – Adam Lancing (friend, 17)

**District 8:Textiles and Clothing**

Female: Pipa Hyde (12) -Watson Hyde (brother, 12)

Male: Marcus Fliphazem (16) -Parker Fliphazem (father, 45)

**District 9:Food Processing/Hunting**

Female: Kasey Halibut (16) -Wanda Halibut (sister, 18)

Male: Balzon Creed (13) -Lillip Creed (sister, 3)

**District 10:Livestock**

Female: Alyssa Crest (14) -Jarod Crest (brother, 24)

Male: Brandon Hanson (17) -Kate Reed (girlfriend, 17)

**District 11:Agriculture**

Female: Jewel Crugend (12)- Chloe Crugend (sister, 15)

Male: Nate Morgue (14)- Isabella Halliwell (friend, 14)

**District 12:Coal Mining**

Female: Willow Greene (14)- Pine Greene (brother, 19)

Male: Kellen Finnick Mellark (14)- Cleo Hawthorne (friend, 14)


	15. Training Day Uno!

**Okay so I made training where people get there allies situated, sorry if you don't like some of the groups, but hopefully it's alright. Oh yeah and I did he POV for one person from each group, it was pretty random, so I'm playing favorites or anything. **

**I know how they become allies is sort of blunt, and quick but I didn't feel like showing how they all become friends and all that stuff. **

_Vesta Grace Bridge POV_

Finally training day, I can show all these weaklings what Vesta Grace Bridge is all about. Plus this is the day where people can start sponsoring me, which I'm sure after my chariot outfit, people are already doing.

"When do you think they're gonna open the big doors?" Glamour pulls me away from my thoughts.

"How I'm I supposed to know!" I snap, and regret it when I see hurt cross her face. "Sorry..." I mumble. I'm usually not my rude and obnoxious self when I'm with Glamour, in fact she's the only person I actually care about. But I'm still pissed that she's even in the games in the first place. Obviously it's not her fault, but I need someone to take my anger out on.

"It's okay." she smiles, instantly happy and peppy again. Damn she's so innocent, I can't let one of these idiots kill her, I won't. But how am I gonna win, because I _am _gonna win, you can be sure of that. Whatever I'll deal with that when the time comes up.

"Ah I see everyone is here now," Some ugly guy with puke colored skin says as a girl drags her sister in the awaiting crowd. "Alright 150th Hunger Game tributes, you may begin the frist day of training." The head trainer opens the gigantesque doors.

"Come one let's go to-" I start, but Glamour interrupts me.

"Ooo can we go to that one." she points to the plant identification station.

"No, let's go to the archery one." I say sternly.

"Aw c'mon, please it has really pretty flowers." she pleads.

"Glamour I said no." I can't help but think about how much I sound like her mom.

"PPPLLEEAASSEE!" She's begging now, and is actually on her knees.

"Okay fine." I look around to make sure no one saw her.

"Yay, thanks Vesta!" she hugs me quickly, and then skips over to the empty station.

After a couple minutes I hear foot steps behind us, but don't bother to move.

"You're a career right?" A boy with brown hair, and a tiny scar on his lip asks, and there's a woman that must be his mom hovering behind him.

"Yeah." I say bluntly.

"Then what are you doing with _her?"_ He nods his head towards Glamour.

" I could ask you the same thing." I sneer, "What, do you need your mommy to hold your hand the whole time?"

His face flushes, but he keeps his thoughts to himself, "Look I think we should form an alliance, are you in or what?" he says through clenched teeth.

"With you? Your like 12 years old, and four feet tall." I say incredulously.

"First of all I'm 13, and it's either me and these guys, or your gonna have to be with the other rejects." I just notice that there other people behind him: a generic barbie looking girl, and two big guys ogling at the barbie's ass."

"Fine but I have to conditions." I smirk.

His eyes narrows, "What?"

"First she has to come too." I point to Glamour, who's admiring some flowers.

"But-"

"Alright I'm out then." I turn around.

"Fine." he frowns, "What else?"

"I'm the leader."

_Brandon Hanson POV_

"Where do you wanna go first?" I squeeze Kate's hand encouragingly. But she doesn't say anything, she hasn't since she was reaped.

"Listen Kate, I promise that everything's gonna be alright, I don't how but it will, alright?" I look her deeply in the eyes.

"Really?" her voice cracks from lack of use, and fear.

"Really." I say, and she smiles slightly. "Now how about we go over there." I motion to where our district partner and her brother are.

She nods, and we head over to what appears to be the weapon section.

"Hey Ally." I smile at the grey eyed girl.

"Hi Brandon, hi Kate." she says softly.

"So um do you guys wanna be allies with us?" I asked. Now before you think I only asked because she's my district partner, know that I already knew she was super nice, plus she had like a super power or something. I mean she could talk to animals for Pete's sake!

"Really? Ye-" she smiles, but then looks at her bother, "What do you think Jarod?"

"Yeah they seem like they'd be good allies." he grins reassuringly at her.

"Well then I guess we're officially allies." I beam. "Hey this could be like one of those really old games they had like 100 bajilionmillion years ago." I think, "You ever heard of it Jarod, I think it's called Black Cops or something."

"Oh yeah Black Ops, apparently everyone was obsessed with it back then."Jarod remembers.

Ally and Kate stare at us blankly, "How do you even know that?" Ally asks.

"They're boys Ally, no matter the year, they all end up falling in love with anything that even mentions killing." Kate rolls her eyes.

"But how-" Ally scrunched her forhead.

"Don't ask, you don't want to get them started." Kate says.

"Haha but you still love me." I pull her into me, and kiss her gently.

"Ehm." I hear someone clear their throat, "Oh hey Aidan." My new be speckled friend walks over with his fiance, and two other peopleI don't recognize.

"Hey I know how enjoyable it is to suck your girlfriend's face off, but I need to ask you something.

"Woah dude I'm already taken." I hold my hands up, and back away slowly.

".Ha. But seriously, we should be allies." He smiles slightly.

"Um not to be rude, but my mommy always told me not to talk to strangers though." I say, referring to the two kids behind him.

"Oh this is Maddox," he points to the short stocky boy with not to attractive mousy brown hair, "and this is Milena." He points to a girl, who must have been Maddox's sister. She looked like she was no older than 7, maybe even younger, and don't let any guys hear this, but she was freaking adorable. She had shoulder length blonder hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Maddox is 13, and Milena's 6." Aidan says.

"AWWW she's sooooo cute, of course we'll be your ally!" Kate gushes.

"Well then I guess we're allies, oh yeah and this is Ally and Jaord," I point to the siblings, a they smile at Aidan and his crew.

"So we definitely need a team name." I smile.

"Uh how about no." Just about everyone says.

_Star Shimmer POV_

Shine and I had a fight today. She kept trying to tell me what I needed to do in the arena, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to kill.

And then she got mad, and said that maybe I should just leave her then. I didn't really want to, but I didn't want to hurt other people. I mean I like messing with them, but not hurting. Not killing.

I walk around the big training center, not sure what to do. I'm scared. Everyone is bigger than me, and those that aren't have their family to protect them. I don't. I'm alone.

I glance over at Shine, but she ignores me. Tears grow in my eyes, and I rush to the corner, where no one can see me cry.

I don't want to be here. I wanna go home with Mommy and Daddy. I wanna play hide n seek with my friends. I wanna play tag. I don't want to play these games. I've seen them, I've seen them before and they scare. People always die and there's only one person who doesn't. I know I won't be that person.

I don't wanna die.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong." I hear someone say softly.

"Shine?" I lift my tear stained face from my knees. But it isn't Shine. Shine is never nice to me anyway.

Instead it's a girl with brown hair, and a lot of people around her.

"No my name is Ari, what's yours." she smiles.

"My name's Star Shimmer." I say remembering how they told us to introduce ourselves in school.

"That's a pretty name, how old are you?"

"I'm 7."I say timidly.

"7? What are you doing here all by yourself." she asks softly.

"I-I don't know. My sister Shimmer left me." I try to hold back tears.

"Really, well that wasn't nice." Ari frowns. "Hey I have an idea how about you join our group, then we can become your new friends."

"I don't know, my mommy told me not to talk to strangers."I say unsure.

"We're not strangers, you already know me, and this is my little sister Maggie, she's almost your age." Ari points to a min her. "This is Balzon and his little sister Lillip," a boy and a tiny girl smile at me, "And over there is Kathy and her friend Nat." Two girls wave at me.

"So do you want to be in our group now." the girl named Maggie asks.

"O-okay, but you promise you won't leave me."

"Of course we won't!" Ari beams.

**Phew, that took a long time. But I'm finally finished. I'll put the rest of the allies in the next chapter. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, but I MIGHT be able to do it Tuesday, but my guess is that'll probably be Wednesday. Anyhow tell me what you think of my first non reaping chapter :)**


	16. Training Day DOS!

**Okay first I wanted to apologize to whoever made Dia Forsyth, I forgot that you requested her to be with the careers, and I already made their pack, but instead of just adding I put her in another alliance, but don'e worry I have plans for her * evil grin* Any who here's the last day of training, it's kinda boring since all I pretty much did was describe how the people looked, but whatever, I'll try to make the next chapter better. **

**Also expect A LOT of mistakes, because I was too tired to reread it. **

_Nate Morgue POV_

Well we had our first training day yesterday, and I swear half the tributes have already formed their alliances. But right now the person I could count on was Bella, and she was strong, but if it was just me and her against 46 people we wouldn't stand a chance. We need to find an alliance.

"So who do yo think we should partner up with?" I ask her, as we walked around the training field.

"Ummm, I don't know..." She looks around, and her eyes stop on a small group near he knot tying section, "How about Pippa?"

"Which one is she?"

"C'mon I'll introduce you, she's really nice." Bella grabs my hand, and pulls me over to the gathering.

"Hey Pippa." Bella smiles at a tiny girl, with lightish brown hair. And when I say tiny, I mean like itsy bitsy teen weeny yellow polka do bikini. She was super short, probably around 5 or 6 inches away from the 5 foot mark, and her arms were sticks. No not sticks, because sticks had some kind of mass and resistance to them, her were more like spaghetti. But din't get me wrong she was actually really pretty. She had big brown eyes, a tiny nose, and small cheeks. But she wasn't nearly as pretty as Bella, at least in my eyes...

"Hey Izzy." Pippa smiles a little nervously back.

"Um so Nate here," she motions to me, "and I were wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with us?"

"Really? Yeah that'd be great, Watson and I already joined with these guys, but the more the better." She grins, obviously happy for extra help.

I look at the people around her, and see 3 other guys, and 2 girls.

The guy closest to Pippa, looks like her male version of her, but his are a little more defined. Otherwise the were like carbon copies. Same brown hair, same big eyes, and both were ultra small.

"Oh sorry I should probably introduce who everyone else is." Pippa blushes.

"This is my twin Watson," she motions to the boy I was looking at.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Watson says in a British accent, and shakes my hand.

Pippa sighs and rolls her eyes, "Sorry he does that pretty much whenever he meets someone, you know because Watson from Sherlock Holmes, but anyways this is Dia, and her brother Jonah," she points to girl with jet black hair, but her eyebrows were obviously blonde. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, but are guarded.

Her brother on the other hand has a warm smile on his face, and his brown hair is in a ponytail. They were definitely far apart in age, like really far. I mean if I didn't know any batter I'd think he was her dad, or at least a young uncle.

"And lastly we have Willow and her brother Pine." Pippa motions to a girl and older guy to the left of her.

The girl looks around 13 or 14, and was kind of short, but there's no doubt she's strong. Although she probably weighs no more than 100 pounds, I guarantee the majority of that is muscle. Her brother Pine. is a tall and gangly fellow. His brown curly hair, covers just to the bottom of his eyes, and he avoided eye contact with most everyone in the group, keeping his head transfixed on his shoes.

Well it's definitely an interesting group we have, but everyone seems like basically a good person, and I my stomach churns at the thought that all of them will die. All except Bella, because like I said I won't let her die. I can't.

_Ethan Diammant POV_

Things are ultra super awkward between Amber and I. I mean I still love her, but not in that way, just as a friend. I can't tell if she regrets basically professing her love to me or not, but I know that I must not be making it easier for her. I mean I've been avoiding eye contact, only talking to her when spoken to, and pretty much avoiding her in general. But what am I suppose to do, my best friend for years told me she loves me, and I'm suppose to be okay with that.

I mean sure she has beautiful auburn hair, that perfectly frames her face, big brown puppy dog eyes... wait what was I talking about.

Whatever, anyway right now we still have to find an alliance. Of course it's be us, who are still the loners of the group, but I'm set on finding us some trustworthy partners. Because I may not love love Amber, but it's not like I can live with the fact that my best friend of 8 years dies, and it'd be all my fault. I just couldn't bear it.

I'm thinking that Riko and his group will be a good choice, but I'm not sure if Amber's okay with it. I mean it's a pretty big group already, and I'm pretty sure the only person Amber knows is Kasey, from a small dinner conversation they had yesterday. But I'm getting desperate now, so anything goes now.

"Hey what do you think of Riko Danker's group over there?" I look at Amber.

She looks over at them, and expects there 6 person alliance. "Do you want to join them?"

"Well it doesn't seem like much other people are available so I guess." I shrug.

"Alright then let's ask."

"Hey Ethan." Riko smiles up at me.

"Hey man, um Amber and I haven't found anyone to-"

"You wanna join our group?" He grins at me.

"Haha, yeah we must be on the same wave lengths or something, do you mind?" I smile back.

"Sure, the more people the better." You mean the more people the more betrayals, I think. But I don't wanna think about that.

"So this is my best friend Adam, Kasey and Wanda are over there, and this is Kellen and Cleo." Riko introduces us to everyone, but my eyes waver on Kellen. Isn't he Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen's son. The Capitol citizens are all gonna pay extra attention to him, hell I bet they already are. Hmm he's definitely good be a good addition to this team.

Now I just hope that I'm not gonna be the one to ruin it all.

_Marcus Fliphazem POV_

As usual luck was not on my side yesterday. My dad and I still haven't found an alliance, while it seemed like everyone else did. I truthfully don't see the point of joining one. I mean we're all gonna have to killing each other in the end, so why bother getting close to anyone. But Dad insists that they can help us in the long run, so I guess that's that.

"C'mon Marcus don't you have anyone in mind?" Dad asks for the thousandth time becoming desperate since we only have 20 more minutes, before we leave the training field.

I sigh, not wanting to disappointment with another negatory answer, "Um how about them," I point to the only other tribute who's dad was chosen along with them. Her name's Calia I think, we talked briefly at dinner yesterday, but that's about the only I had interaction I had with her, or any of the misforutnates.

"Calia Braley and Colin Braley?" Rattles off their names. He's somewhat of a genius and has one of the best memories ever. He knows all of the tributes names, and a little of their personality since we all had to watch the other district's Reapings. "Okay, if you say, they seem to be strong and good in battle." We strode over to them, and my father starts.

"Hi I'm Parker Fliphazem, and this is my son Marcus."

"Um okay..." Calia drawls, but her gives her a disapproving look.

"Hello I'm-" Calia's dad says, but mine cut's him off.

"Colin Braley, and that is your daughter Calia Braley." Dad can't help but show is intelligence.

Mr. Braley's eyes narrow, and he looks at my dad suspiciously, "How do you know-"

"Uh don't worry my dad just has a really good memory, and is really smart." I try to clear up the fact that my dad isn't some creepy stalker guy or anything.

Mr. Braley's face softens, and he smiles slightly, "Ah intelligence is a very valuable quality in the arena, would you like to join our alliance?"

I'm surprised that he'd ask us that after knowing us for a good 3 minutes, but I guess we just come off as very trustworthy people. Big mistake. I didn't want t hurt the Braley's or anyone really, but if there's one thing I learned from my brother's death, is to never trust anyone in the arena. The fighting and blood changes people... they turn into monsters.

I vaguely hear Mr. Braley introduce us to this other alliance partners, I think there names are Jones and Landon. Jones has spiky brown hair, sea green eyes and a muscled body, while Landon was small and scrawny, and I can almost imagine a slight breeze being able to knock him down.

Well we may not have the best alliance, but most most of our members seem competent, so I think we'll be able to survive... well at least some of us will.

**Alright the introduction between Fliphazem's and Braley's was REALLY awkward, but I had a major writer's block SOWWY. **

**So that's all the alliances, anyone ho wasn't named isn't in one, so sorry I couldn't add them to the chapter. But I'll probably include them into the interviews. I don't know when I'll next update, but probably Friday or something, but don't count on it. Because I've been pretty dead this whole week, and I need some major recuperating over the weekend, but I'll try to put a new chapter soon! and please review :D**


	17. Interviews and Training Scores

**Alright so instead of doing each tribute, I only showed the interview for the people who left their character's famous quote in the tribute form. If I forgot someone I'm really really sorry, and just leave it in a review, and in the next chapter, and I'll be sure to add their POV.**

**Oh yeah and I made the interviews super short, so sorry if that bothers you, but I really didn't feel like making them as long as they are in the book.**

Training Scores

District 1

Vesta Grace Bridge: 10 - Glamour Reeves: 4

Axel Kahamri: 9 - Sparky Fredricton: 8

District 2

Shine Shimmer: 9 - Star Shimmer: 3

Malus Horra: 10 - Annaniah Horra: 5

District 3

Charlyn Thorn: 6 -Aidan Plates: 7

Jones Solis: 6 - Landon Jansen: 4

District 4

Dia Forsyth: 10 - Jonah Foryth: 7

Wyatt Vitya: 7 - Timon Vitya: 7

District 5

Ariana Perwinkle: 6 - Maggie Perwinkle: 3

Ethan Diammant: 7 - Amber Justice: 5

District 6

Kathy Spears: 6 - Nat Harrison: 4

Maddox Peel:4 - Milena Peel: 1

District 7

Calia Braley: 7 - Colin Braley: 7

Riko Danker: 8 - Adam Lancing: 7

District 8

Pipa Hyde: 4 - Watson Hyde: 6

Marcus Fliphazem: 7 - Parker Fliphazem: 7

District 9

Kasey Halibut: 6 - Wanda Halibut: 5

Balzon Creed: 5 - Lillip Creed: 0

District 10

Alyssa Crest: 5 - Jarod Crest: 7

Brandon Hanson: 8 - Kate Reed: 5

District 11

Jewel Crugend: 6 - Chloe Crugend: 7

Nate Morgue: 7 - Isabella Halliwell: 5

District 12

Willow Greene: 5 - Pine Greene: 7

Kellen Finnick Mellark: 9 - Cleo Hawthorne: 9

Interviews

**-River Galling (interviewer) POV-**

Finally the the Quarter Quell is here! I've been counting down to this day for months. Now, I'm not a bloodthirsty monster (at least I don't think I am) but c'mon this is pure entertainment. Some of the kids here are complete ANIMALS. I mean there was this one kid last year who-

"River you're on!" Camera man number one says, and bright lights flash on stage. "In three, two" He fingers number one and points to me.

"Hello Panem!" I say in my usual peppy voice, "Welcome to the 150th Hunger Games, and more importantly the 6th Quarter Quell. As everyone should know there will be 48 tributes this year, since each reaped child was accompanied by a loved one of any age." I beam. "Now let us begin with the interviews."

The district 1 girl and her friend are bustled on stage, and I whisk through the interview. The actual tribute seems like she's going to be interesting in the games, but her friends seems sorta lika an air head. But hey, that just means she's more likely to die in the bloodbath which has always been my favorite part.

Next is the boy, and his friend.

"Hello, what is your guys name?" I ask.

"Axel Kahamri, and this is-" The taller boy starts.

"Sparky Fredricton." He glares at Axel, annoyed that he didn't let him say his own name. Oo I sense a little rivalry already!

"Alright Axel, so you're in the 6th Quarter Quell, with your best bud, am I correct?" I say.

"That's what it seems."

"So is there anyone else special to you at home?" I wink.

"Uh huh, my pregnant fiance Lacy." he says matter of factly.

"Oh dear, she's pregnant! How do you think she will manage, while you fight for your life?"

"All I can say is this River," He replies in a low voice, and I can tell everyone is practically leaning in their seats waiting to hear what he's gonna say, "I _will _see my child born."

_Ding_

What, three minutes already? It's too bad this kid seems very interesting. I wave them goodbye, and the district 2 girl and her little sister comes on, Shine and Star, I think are their names. I sense a little tension between them, and using my awesome investigation/gossiping skills figure out that they aren't in the same alliance. Hmmm, I wonder how that's gonna turn out for the 7 year old.

After them a short stocky boy walks/strodes on with his mom in tow.

"Hello little guy." I smile.

"Alright I'm gonna say this quick since I only get 3 minutes." The boy huffs, "My name is Malus, not 'little guy'" he glares at me, "But soon you guys will know me as this year's victor. I will gladly rip every single one of these people apart while smiling and laughing the entire time. I'll do whatever it takes to win. Strangling? Sure, why not, those sputtering noises are funny. Drowning? Not exactly my favorite but hey whatever. Stabbing? Anytime any day, but my favorite by far is beating the living daylights out of them, so just know Panem," He looks directly at the camera, "I'm Malus Horra and I'm going to win the 150th Hunger Games."

The crowd is silent for a second, and even I'm at a lost of what to say. I look at his mother who is just gaping at him, and I smile weakly, "That is some kid you got there."

But before she can respond the bell goes off.

Now that kid is definitely gonna be fun to watch.

After him an obviously pregnant girl, and her fiance waddle on stage. I remember them from their interesting Reaping.

"Hello, Charlyn and Aidan is it?" I guess.

"Yes." Aidan says.

"Right, so Aidan, there's no mistake that your fiance is pregnant, but she is nonetheless competing in the games, how do you plan to protect her and your unborn baby?"

"Well if I reveal my plan, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He smiles slyly.

"Haha I suppose you are right!" I laugh, and then turn my attention to the girl, "Charlyn how far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"He or she is do in a few weeks." she says softly on the verge of tears, and a sliver sympathy creeps into my heart.

"Oh my, how is this affecting you and Aidan?"

Tears fall unheeded down her face and she sobs, "It's-it's-it's just...my baby's gonna die, and it-it breaks my heart!" She bursts out crying and Aidan brings her into his shoulder. I look at the audience and there is hardly a dry eye in the room, a tear even manages to escape from my eye.

"I'm-" But the bell cuts me off.

Aidan helps her from the seat, and shuffles off the stage.

"Ehm...well on with the next tribute, shall we?"

A lanky boy, and his even skinnier friend walk on stage nervously, "Hello, and what are your names?"

"Jones Solis."

"Landon Jansen."

"Well Jones, I'm sure this has been a very emotional journey for you and Landon, am I right?" I smile slightly. But he simply stares at me, as if deciding what would be the best of course of action, to answer this simple question. I squirm under his intense scrutiny, and after what felt like forever, he says, "Yes I suppose."

"Um, it seems like your training score was quite low," I look down at my clipboard, "How do plan on winning with a score of 6 when there are other who scored much higher?"

He simply stares at me, and I try to avoid his gaze, "You'll see." He finally replies.

_Ding_

Phew that was awkward. I don't know, but that kid has something about him, like there's so much more about him than the dark nonchalant mysterious aura he gives off. Ah well I guess we'll find out more about him in the arena.

After a short break the district 4 girl comes on with her brother.

She sits down and gives a small smile to the camera, "Hello... Dia" I look down at my clipboard, and my eyes widen slightly at her training score, "That is some score you got a training, do you believe that you have the stuff to win with a score like that?" I ask.

_ "_Well I sure hope so! My mother, brothers and twin sister would probably be missing me. Not to mention my little minion Ria." She says her lips upturned slightly.

I look at her weirdly before continuing with the next question, "Well speaking of your family, do you have a special boy at home waiting for you?" I nudge her slightly, and wink.

She smiles sweetly at me and responds, "I don't know River, do _you _have a special boy here in the Capitol waiting for you?"

The crowd laughs, I thank the Heavens that my skin is dyed , so no one can see me blush.

"Haha you're sister is a very witty girl." I smile at her brother.

"She _sure _is." Jonah grins.

_Ding._

Dia smiles at the camera again, before walking off stage.

I cruise through Wyatt Vitya and his brother Timon's interview, and before I know it the district 5 girl is waltzing on stage.

"Aww and who is this adorable little girl." I gush at the tribute's little sister.

"I'm Maggie," she gives me a gap-toothed smile, "And this is my sister Ari."

"Well aren't you the cutest thing." I smile, which is returned by Maggie, but not so much her sister.

"So Ariana-" I begin.

"Ari, just Ari." She says coldly. Well someone's not a huge fan of the Games I see.

"Sorry, Ari, what do you think of the Capitol so far?" I question.

She looks at me strangely, almost in disgust, before saying carefully, "It's definitely very... um big."

I can tell she's not trying to insult the home of the thousands possible sponsors.

"Yes it sure is," I laugh slightly, along with the audience "Well with the twist that we have set up for you and the rest of tributes, how do you plan to stay alive along with you sister?"

She glares at me, but I think I'm the only one who notices, "Just not die I guess."

"Interesting, but know that the arena isn't for little kids, and not everyone will survive, someone will have to die, and it might be you." I say darkly.

I smirk as a vain near her jaw throbs, "Bite me."

_Ding_

Maggie looks at me fearfully, and Ari leads her gently odd the stage, while gazing at me sternly.

I don't know when, but eventually after a couple more interviews, I got to the district 8 female.

A tiny girl and her what appears to be twin walk nervously on stage.

"Hi, and what are your guys names?" I ask.

The boy looks at his sister waiting for her to respond, but she just stares wide eyed at the crowd, "I'm Watson, and this is my twin sister Pipa."

"That's a nice name, tell me Pipa is there anyone special you left at home?"

She tears her gaze away from the audience, and with a new found confidence, says in a strong voice, "Gramme, Gramme Beck."

"Aww puppy love! That is so sweet, what-" But she cuts me off.

"I may be 12, but I know for sure that I am in love." She looks directly at the camera, "Gramme, I know we weren't a real couple, but I love you, and I'm sorry that it had to end like this." A single tear rolls down her cheek, and Watson touches her shoulder comfortingly. Even my heart squeezes at this.

"Don't worry sweetie, we don't know the outcome of these games yet." I say haf-heatedly.

She smiles at me sadly, and that's when the bell rings.

Next up is a 16 year old boy and his middle aged father.

"Hello gentlemen, how has your stay at the lovely Capitol been?" I smile at them.

The man who I think name is Parker answers, "It has been pretty good, considering the circumstances River, thank you."

"No problem, so Marcus is it?" I look at his son, who nods slightly, "your score was quite impressive, do you think you have it takes to win?"

"Win?" He says thoughtfully, "That's a very relative word. My brother Blake competed in these Games, and he did not 'win'" He put ari quotes around the last word, "But to others they might say he did, at least now he doesn't have to deal with pain and guilt of living, while 23 other innocent kids and their family are suffering, like my family and I do. But to answer your question all I can say is that I cannot be beaten." He stares at me with an unreadable look.

I fidget in my seat, and luckily the bell goes of seconds after.

He's definitely a... unique kid, that's for sure.

After he and his father depart the stage, a girl and her older sister come on.

"Hi, and what are your young ladies name?"

"Kasey Halibut." The younger one says confidently.

"Wanda Halibut."

"So obviously you guys are sisters, and you will both be placed in arena to fight to your deaths, tell me Kasey do you think you will be able to handle this?"

She looks uncertainly at her sister before saying, "No sweat."

"Well your sister seems pretty sure of herself, what about you Wanda?"

"All I can say is that I'll be with her every step of the way." Wanda replies softly.

The crowd awws, and I smile at her, "That's sweet, I wish you guys the best of luck." I say, since I know the bell will ring any minute.

"Thanks." Wanda gives me a small smile back.

_Ding._

As they left I sorta rushed the interviews eager to get to district 12's male tribute.

But right now I was still on the girl from district 11.

"And your names?"

"I'm-" the younger girl says, but she's cut off by the other girl.

"I'm Chloe Crugend, and _this," _she looks with disgust at the slouching kid next to her, "is my sister Jewel."

"Jewel? That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks you." she responds almost inaudibly.

"Hardly." Her sister grumbles, but I ignore her.

"So Jewel, what do you think of your training score, good, bad, needs work?"

She shrugs, "Good enough I guess."

"Not as good as mine." Chloe smirks.

Jewel stares at her sister for a moment, and something sparks in her eyes, it's not anger, but it's definitely... something.

"So what do you guys think of being reaped." I prod for whatever spark Jewel just felt.

Before Chloe can say anything, Jewel looks directly at me as if peering into my soul and says with a strength I didn't think she possessed and says, "Everything happens for a reason. I might not know what that reason is right now. I'm in the hunger Games for a reason though. I don't know if it's because I'm going to win, if I'm going to learn something, make someone more worthy win, or if I'll teach someone else something, but I'm here for a reason."

_Ding_

Now that is the 'something' I was looking for, man these are gonna be some fun Games!

After the district 11 boy, it was finally district 12's turn, but unfortunately I have to go through the girl before I can get to the male.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?"

"Willow, and this is my brother Pine."

"Ahaha like the trees, very cool." I smile.

She nods her head timidly, and I proceed with my questioning.

"So Pine, I'm sure that Willow is very important to you, how do plan on protecting her during the games?"

His face hardens and he say with confidence, "I don't know about me, but I will do everting I can so Willow survives, I'm not gonna let her become one of the nameless kids who die in these forsaken games."

"Hmm you seem very sure that she is going to win, what do you think Willow?" I turn to her.

She bites her lip before saying, "It's not about winning. It's about proving you have the ability to win."

"Do you think you have that ability Willow?"

"I guess I'll find out." She says softly right before the bell goes off.

Finally the person everyone has been waiting for, the son of the infamous Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen, I can't wait to see if he is as strong willed as his mother was.

"Hello Kellen, and who is this lovely lady with you?"

"She's-"

"Cleo Hawthorne." The dark haired girl answers.

"So Kellen I know it must be hard for you competing in the Games that your parents tried so hard to put an end to, how do you feel about this?"

"Well there's nothing that can be done now, right now the most that I an do is make sure that their only child doesn't die in the thing they despised so much." The audience collectively awws and I proceed with the next question

"Alright Kellen it is obvious that you already have a big name in these games, do you think you will continue your family's legacy of becoming this year's victor?"

He scrunches his forehead, deep in thought before saying "All I have to say is that my mom is known as the girl on fire. She left a blazing trail where ever she went, and you can be damn sure that I'm not gonna let that flame burn out."

_Ding._

"And that ladies and gentlemen concludes this year's 150th Hunger Games Interview!" I beam at Kellen's finishing statement. "You couldn't ask for a better ending, am I right?" The crowd explodes with excitement and applause. "The next time you will see these 48 tributes again, is in the arena fighting until there is only one left, may the odds _ever _be in your favor!"

And what an exciting Games these will be.

**Phew that took forever to write, but the next chapter is going to be be the bloodbath! Woohoo! I might spilt it into 2 parts since there are twice as many people in them, but i'll make sure to add the POV of tributes that I haven't done yet. So just leave a review if I haven't done the POV for your character yet, and I'll make sure to add them in the 1st or 2nd part of the bloodbath. **


	18. Bloodbath Parte Uno!

**Okay so I decided not to do an official sponsor system, so if you want a specific tribute to win, just make sure to include it in the review, and I'll see what I can do :)**

**Without further ado, let the 150th hunger Games officially begin! **

_-**Milena Peel POV-**_

What did Mad say to do after I get off the metal circles? I don't remember, our new friends and Mad talked a lot yesterday about what to do in the games, but I didn't understand. All I know is that Charlyn told me to play team hide n' seek with them, and that I can't let the other team find me, because then I lose.

I was always good at hide n' seek at home. Once me and my friend-

_Bam!_

A huge gong goes off, and people start running. Should I run too?

I see something shiny in the corner of my eye, and I realize that that's where everyone is running. I think there are presents in there, ooo I want a present!

I hop off the plate and run to the big gold thing, but I here someone call my name.

"Lillip! No don't go to the cornucopia, come here!" It's Maddox, he's behind me and already running to the big trees.

"But why, I want a gift, my birthday's almost coming up too!" I whine.

"I know sweetie, I promise to get you something, but right now we need to find Charlyn, Kate, Ally and the others." He limps toward me, but before he gets here a whistling sound comes from behind me, and something whooshes by my head.

Maddox's eyes widen, and he tries to run to me, but he still doesn't move very fast.

Then I hear it again.

It's that whistling again, and I close my eyes waiting to get hit. But I don't. Maddox does.

He screams in pain as that stick thing goes all the way through his chest, and then falls face first to the ground.

_Boom!_

A loud noise echos in the arena, but I don't pay attention.

"Mad! What's wrong? I don't want to be here I wanna go home, c'mon call a time-out so we can go, c'mon get up Mad!" But he doesn't, he just lays there, while dark red stuff comes from under him.

I walk over tom him, and tap him on his shoulder, "Is your leg hurting again, we can call mommy and she will let you rest on the good couch, let just go. Please Mad!" I start crying, and turn him over when he doesn't answer.

His face is super white, and the sticky red stuff is oozing out of a hole in his chest, but the worst is his eyes. They're empty, and not showing me the love they usually do. They weren't my brother's anymore.

"Mad?" I whisper.

Nothing.

"Mad did you get a booboo? Pippa is really good with booboos she can help you, lets go home so she can help you." I kneel and shake him.

"Please Maddox, I just wanna-" But I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Milena, we have to go, Maddox will come with us later, now we have to finish the game." It was Charlyn, and Aidan.

"B-but why can't Mad come now." Tears flow more freely down my face.

"He's tired, lets him sleep now okay?" Aidan says gently.

I nod weakly, and he picks me up, and we go the trees.

"Are you sure he's gonna wake up?" I whisper looking at Aidan.

He doesn't answer.

_**-Kathy Spears POV-**_

Nat and I run as fast as our legs will carry us to the Cornucopia, with Ari in tow. We had already decided yesterday that Nat, Ari and me would grab as much as we could, and Balzon, Maggie, Lillip and Star would go to the forest.

Ari gets there before us, and starts piling some packs and a couple weapons in her arms.

I help her as I arrive, and I spot a sleeping bag a couple feet away, "Nat can you get that over there!" I yell, knowing there are people who are already set on killing us.

"Sure!" She runs to the sleeping bag, and as she bends down to get it, I notice the District 1 girl behind her, I think her name is Vesta or something.

"Nat watch out!" I cry out, but it's too late, Vesta plunges the knife into Nat's back.

She screams in pure agony, before it's cut short as her eyes roll back and she slumps to the ground.

_Boom!_

No no no no no, this can't be happening. "NAT!" I drop whatever I was carrying, and run to my best friend, but someone grabs my arm.

"Kathy it's too late, you can't do anything!" It's Ari, and she's looking at me desperately.

"I can't just leave her, she's my best friend!" Tears streak down my face.

"She's dead!" I winced, at her tone, "I'm sorry, I really am, but there's nothing you can do now." Ari's voice softens, and she touches my shoulder lightly.

I nod weakly, and we sprint to the outskirts of the forest, dodging any fights we see.

When we get there, we find Lillip crying, and Maggie doing her best to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Ari asks, looking back, to make sure no one is following.

"Balzon's dead." Maggie says quietly, tears threatening to fall.

My heart squeezes for the crying 3 year old, and I walk over to her, "Lillip, my friend just died too, but we have to stay strong, they wouldn't want us to be sad, right?" I place a comforting hand on her back.

She lifted her head, and stared at me with water doe eyes, "B-but I am sad."

"I know so am I, but I promise it's gonna get better." I try unsuccessfully to cheer her up.

"How?" she squeaks.

"I don't know sweetie, but it will, okay?" I smile slightly. "How about this, what if I become your new sister now, and you can be mine, then we'll always have each other."

"Really?" Her eyes brighten.

"Yea, I promise I'll never leave you." I grin.

"But I want Balzon to be my brother too."

"He is, and he always will be, I'm just here if you need it."

"Thanks Katty." she smiles, and I smile back, thinking about how much she is like my sisters at home. And thats when I promise no matter what it takes I'm gonna have Lillip win.

_**-Wyatt Vitya POV- **_

"Timon, hurry up!" I roar, as my brother tries to grab another pack, but someone already has their hands on it, I think his name is Sparky.

Sparky looks up in surprise at Timon, but he sees it as a threat, and quickly brings out the sword he previously grabbed.

"Dude this pack is mi-" Sparky growls, but is interrupted by a stab in the neck. He chokes for a second, clutching his neck, but soon falls to the ground.

_Boom!_

That's one person down. Timon smiles, and grabs the pack, ready to run over to me, but a boy steps in his way, looking absolutely livid. He must be Sparky's friends, Axel was it?

But everything from there happens in slow motion. Timon holds his knife out defensively, but it doesn't matter because Axel pulls out a spear, and lunges at Timon, plunging it into his abdomen. Then he pulls it out forcefully, and stabs Timon again. And again. And again.

Slowly my brother slumps to the ground; dead.

I don't what happened, all I know is that snaps in me. Nothing else matters but revenge.

I rush at Axel, not even brandishing weapon, but I don't care. Any common sense I has left and is replaced with pure rage at this stranger who killed my brother.

He turns toward me, and his eyes narrow. When I'm no more than 1 foot away from him, he slashes the spear along my stomach, creating a gash a couple inches long.

I splutter, and cough blood, suddenly feeling really dizzy, and coming back to reality.

What have I done?

I don't know when, but somehow I end up on the ground, gazing unsteadily at Axel, clutching my stomach. But it doesn't hurt, I wonder why. Is it because I'm dying, well I'm definitely not going down like a pansy.

I try to get on my feet and fight back, but my body's not working. All I can do is glare at the boy who's gonna end my life.

He looks at me emotionlessly, and with a final swipe the world goes black.

_**-Jewel Crugend POV-**_

A knife whizzes pass my head as I sprint to the cornucopia. There are already 6 people there when I arrive, but I still manage to grab a pack, and a knife, although I'm not sure if I'll use it.

As I run back to the forest, someone suddenly jumps in my path. It's my sister.

"Well well well if it isn't little Jewel."Chloe smiles evilly. "It looks like the games have finally started, and you know what that means, I can finally kill you." she lunges at me, holding an axe, I'm surprised she even knows how to use.

I scurry to the right as she swings down at me, "Chloe stop, you can't do this!" I cry in fear.

"And why not, it's fun." she laughs maniacally.

"Because-" I start, about to say because she's my sister. But I realize that it doesn't matter; she doesn't care. I can see the deranged glint in her eye as she gets ready for another swipe. The games have already gotten to her, she's already turned into a mindless killing machine, and I know she won't stop until I'm dead.

She attacks me again, and swings so hard I can almost hear the air split in half, but again I dodge it. This time thought the axe gets wedged into the grass, and by the looks of it she can't get it out.

I use this opportunity and spring as fast as I can away, but she's just a little faster. I hear her footsteps pattering on the ground, and when I fell her breath on my neck I turn around to face her. She jumps at me an I cover my head over my arms over my head. So this is it huh? My own sister is kill me.

But there's one thing I forget. I'm still holding the knife. As she pounces, her arm gets caught on the blade, and she cries out.

"You little bitch!" she holds her arm in pain, and sinks to her knees.

"I-I-I didn't mean to... I..." I look at Chloe in astonishment, and stumble away, forgetting my knife. Forgetting my sister. Forgetting everything. I just try to run away from it, run away from all of it.

**Alright guys I really need your feedback on this because I wasn't really sure about this chapter, it's my first time writing like a battle actioney scene, so I don't if it was intense enough. So leave a review about something I should add or change please :) **

**Oh yeah, and I have a lot more deaths in the next chapter so don't think that this is all :D**


	19. Bloodbath Parte Dos!

**Thanks everyone for the feedback! I was gonna put the dead tributes at the bottom but I forgot so sorry about that :) but do you guys want me to put tributes that had already died in the last chapter, or just tributes that died in whatever chapter I'm on?**

**Anyways I a lot more people die in this one, so hopefully you like!**

_**-Shine Shimmer POV-**_

Now's my time to show everyone what I'm made of, I can't fail now. I've been training for this day ever since I can remember.

I sprint to the Cornucopia, like I have in so many training sessions, and snatch a pack, and a sword. I see the district 10 girl, Ally, and her brother Jarod a couple feet away, and I mark them as my first victims. They'll definitely be an easy kill, I mean the girl fricking tiny.

I run silently from behind her, but Jarod sees me before I reach her and quickly pushes her out of the way, causing my sword to land squarely in his shoulder. He grunts in pain and slouches to his knees.

"JAROD!" Ally cries, running to his side. Ha she's so stupid, she's pretty much letting me kill two birds with one stone.

I raise my sword, preparing for a fatal blow to her throat, but out of nowhere a bird starts clawing at my face.

"What the fuck! Get off you rat with wings!" I screech and manage to finally get the stupid thing off.

I glare at the little bitch, feeling angrier than ever, I don't how but I know she's responsible for it. "You really shouldn't have done that." I growl, and decide that it'd hurt her more if she sees her brother killed before her.

I easily slide the sword between Jarod's ribs, and he splutters, causing blood to sprinkle on Ally's face.

"Stop leave us alone!" she looks at me desperately.

"Um how about no." I smirk, and wiggle the sword a little until I'm sure I've punctured his lung.

He coughs out more blood, and she stares helplessly at him, "Please...stop." but it barely come above a whisper.

"Al..ly." Jarod manages to gurgle out, "Get..away."

"But Jarod-" Tears slide down her face, and mix with his blood.

"Please...for...me." His eyes begin to flutter, and she kisses his forehead lightly and takes off in the other direction.

"Oh no you don't." I smirk, yanking my sword out of Jarod and aim for her leg.

She cries out in pain when I create a jagged gash down her calf, but somehow she keeps running, muttering incoherent sounds along the way. And then just like that bird, two red foxes appear growling menacingly at me.

"How the hell does she do that." I mutter, and quickly kill the first fox, but the second one sneaks up on me, and bites at my ankle.

I hold back any signs of pain, and plunge my sword through the animal's head. It whimpers, and then falls limp.

By the time they are dead though, Ally is already gone.

Oh she's definitely gonna pay.

_**-Pipa Hyde POV-**_

"What should I grab?" I ask Watson, my brain clouded with so much fear that I can barely think straight.

"Just grab as much as you can!" He replies, already turning towards the forest with a pack, and two daggers.

My hands are shaking so hard I can barely keep hold of anything. I manage to pick up an empty water pouch, and I settle with that, before catching up with Watson.

"What'd you get?" H pants as we're almost half way to the trees, but before I can answer, I feel something pierce my thigh, and I trip.

"Pipa!" Watson turns around, and looks for who hit me, but it seems that it was a stray arrow from a someone else's fight.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming until I felt the coppery taste of blood drench my taste buds.

Our ally Pine rushes over to us, and him and Watson each put my arms around their necks, attempting to get me to limp the rest of the way. But the pain is too much, it feels like someone's injected hot wax into my leg, and I can almost feel it eating away at my tendons.

I cry out, and fall to the ground, "C'mon Pipa, we're almost there." Watson tries to help me up again. But it turns out it wasn't a stray arrow, because this time I feel a piercing pain in my chest.

Watson's eyes widen when he sees the perpetrator, which turns out to be the district 1 girl, Vesta.

"Bitch." Pine mutters, and I can vaguely hear him say to Watson, "We gotta go there's nothing we can do for her."

I hear him protest, but it sounds fuzzy, everything sounds fuzzy. I try to tell him Pine's right, but the words come past my lips.

So this it, I'm gonna die as a bloodbath tribute, well at least it was quick...

_Boom!_

_**-Dia Forsyth POV-**_

I sprint to the cornucopia, trying to block everyone else out of my mind, and only on focus on getting what I need. I lay my hands on a trident, but before I can reach anything else, a sharp intense pain radiates in my hand. I hiss trying not to show any pain, as I see the arrow protruding out of my hand. Luckily it didn't go all the way through, so I quickly yank it out, and my eyes scan the arena for the culprit, and I lock on Katniss Everdeen's son's partner, Cleo Hawthorne.

She sends another arrow aiming for my head, but I quickly dodge it and run in zig zags toward forest as a volley of arrows whoosh pass me, a couple of them grazing my arms and legs.

And even when I make it to the forest, she continues to hunt me down, and that's when I realize she's not gonna stop until I'm dead... or if she is.

Well if that's how she wants to play then so be it.

I quickly formulate a plan, and with a new found adrenaline, I zoom as far away as possible from her, and climb one of the taller trees.

My heart pounds furiously as I wait for her, and minutes later, I spot her looking intently at the ground searching for my footprints, and I can tell she is ready to pick up on even the slightest sound that could pinpoint my whereabouts.

Out of a pure luck a bird takes off from a tree opposite of mine, and with astounding accuracy she hits her target square in the stomach, and falls to the ground with a thud. But before she realizes she hit the wrong thing, I throw, my trident with just as much precision, and nail her in the neck.

She stumbles back, spluttering, and quickly pulls it out, but it's too late. Cleo crumples in on herself, and his dead before she even hits the ground.

_ Boom!_

I grimace at her still figure, but know that it had to be done. These are the Hunger Games after all, and people have to die for me to win. And I will win.

_**-Calia Braley POV-**_

"Dad hurry up!" I bellow, as I run for the forest. I managed to grab a couple of daggers, although they're not my preferred weapon, but it's better than nothing.

But when as we approach the trees, a piercing scream sounds the arena. Usually I would ignore it, since people have been screaming a lot lately, but this one's different. It's filled with so much pain and emotion and agony, that it almost feels like the sound waves itself are holding the pain, and is passing through causing me to feel the agony too.

My eyes lock on the source, and I recognize her as that psycho Malus' mom. One of my allies, Marcus's dad Parker, had chopped off her hand and foot. Damn I didn't realize he was so ruthless, but these games are known for changing people.

Parker goes in for another swipe, this time aiming for her chest, and she chokes on her own blood, before crumbling to the ground.

Malus just stares with a numb horror at his mother, before something in his eyes spark- wait no it was more like they explode with such animosity I thought Parker would die from his gaze alone. But it's not just anger, he looks completely insane, practically rabid.

With a battle cry filled with vehemence and pain, Malus charges Parker sporting an axe in his left hand. But he doesn't kill him quickly, he takes his sweet time first chopping off his leg so he can't run away.

"You. Really. Shouldn't. Have. Killed. My. Mother." He bellows, chopping off an appendage with every word. By now Parker's screams have stopped, and he's borderline unconscious, and with a sickening crunch Malus finally takes his head.

Parker's son, Marcus simply stares, his eyes the size of plates and beyond terrified. Malus looks over towards him and smiles, "Oh sorry was that your dad I just killed, my bad." He walks closer to Marcus, who seems to have been rooted to the ground, "My dad wasn't very nice to me, and your dad wasn't very nice to my mom, so I thought it'd only fair that I kill him. Here I'll make it up to you, you can join him." The deranged boy finally ends the poor boys life by splitting his throat.

By now the whole arena, or at least the people left are transfixed by the demon we have been forced to fight against, "What the hell are all of you looking at!" He shouts, "Oh wanna show, here I'll give you a show!"

Soon the arena is filled with a mix of agonized wails, and Malus's frenzied laughter. With each life he took the, killing just became more gruesome, he did things I know I'll live with forever.

The district 3 boy's friend, Landon; dead in minutes. In the first few seconds before he died, he was already begging to make it quick, but of course Malus didn't listen, he was having too much fun.

Soon his eyes lock on his next target, it was the my district partner's friend Adam. Now I don't Adam that well, but I know that he isn't weak, considering he got a 7 at training. Using a crossbow, Adam aims at Malus, and hits him in the leg, attempting to slow him down. But it's like the kids is on drugs or something, because Malus doesn't even notice, he just continues full speed at Adam, laughing wildly.

Adam's friend, Riko tries to help him by assaulting him from behind, but somehow Malus figures this out, and quickly brings his axe down on Riko's arm. It isn't cut off, but it's obviously severely injured.

He screams in pain, and sinks to his knees clutching his arm.

"You shouldn't have interrupted my killing spree." Mauls smirks, and then turns his attention back to a terrified Adam.

_Use the fricking crossbow! _I think, but Adam just stares at Riko, with his weapon hanging limply in his right hand.

"Hey the shows over here buddy boy!" Malus gains Adam's attention again. "That's better, now any last words... too late!" He swishes the axe with surprising grace along Adam's neck.

_Boom!_

"ADAM!" Riko screams, and I expect Malus to kill him now, but he doesn't. He's already found his next victim, and it's my dad.

"Calia go farther into the forest and find the other allies!" My dad bellows, holding his sword in defense.

"But-"

"JUST GO!" He bellows. I turn on my heels and run, and for the first time ever, I feel scared and vulnerable. I'm Calia Braley, I don't feel weak, it's just not programmed in me, I'm supposed to be stubborn, and the never give up kind of girl. But these games have already gotten to me, they've already changed me.

_Boom!_

Don't worry Dad I'll win this for you.

Dead Tributes

Sparky Fredricton - District 1

Annaniah Horra – District 2

Landon Jansen – District 3

Wyatt Vitya - District 4

Timon Vitya - District 4

Nat Harrison - District 6

Maddox Peel - District 6

Adam Lancing – District 7

Colin Braley – District 7

Pipa Hyde – District 8

Marcus Fliphazem - District 8

Parker Fliphazem – District 8

Balzon Creed - District 9

Jarod Crest- District 10

Cleo Hawthorne – District 12

**15 down 33 to go!**

**Oh yeah and I put a twist to the arena so it's not just gonna be a forest like what it usually is, but I won't reveal what it is till the next chapter. Also the Gamemakers are gonna make an announcement, that are definitely gonna change how these games are played *evil grin***

**Leave a review to tell me what you think please!**


	20. Surprises

_**-Gamemaker POV-**_

__Wow in the first day, there's already been 15 deaths. Ha! I knew this was gonna one hell of a Hunger Games, and it's only just begun. The tributes still have no idea what kind of horrors are in store for them. They have no ideas that their nightmares are soon gonna seem childish, once they see what I have up my sleeve.

As the clock finally turns to 6, I press the speaker button, and make an announcement for the whole arena to hear, and the millions of people who are listening at home.

"Congratulations to the 33 of you who were able to survive!" I gush. "But it is only going to get harder from here on out for you guys, because 32 of you will not win." I let my words sink in, and relish at the looks of fear that cross through most of their faces. "But being the generous person I am, I'm going to make it a little easier on you. This arena is not like our past one's, it has a lot of more... _entertaining _additions to it. You see to win you must complete the little obstacle course we have designed for you. There a 7 parts to it, and each one of you are in the first part. Every section has something unique to it, that will only be revealed once you enter it. So it is almost like a race, after you pass the starting section- which like I said is where you are, you will have to survive whatever the section has to offer. Now that doesn't mean you won't have to kill each other, because if you didn't what would be the fun of that?" I smirk.

"Any who, after you pass/complete the first 5 sections, you will reach the final part which is the end. And you know how I said 32 of you will die. I lied. Since you are accompanied with a loved one, we will allow two winners this year. And the winners do not have to be the person that came with you. It can be anyone, so I hope you have enjoyed the first day of your Hunger Games experience, and may the odds _ever _be in your favor."

I clicked the button off, and watched from the hundreds of cameras around the arena, and laughed at the cries of happiness that some of the tributes gave. What fools. After they see what is awaiting them, they won't be able to find a reason smile again.

Man I love the Hunger Games!

_**-Aidan Plates POV-**_

__Hmph, so two people can actually win these games, if these were any other circumstances, I'd be grateful; but these are the Hunger Games. Things don't come easily to us, no matter how 'generous', the Gamemaker is. I can't believe he had the nerve to call himself generous in the first place! Is it generous, killing 46 or 47 other people for entertainment. Is it generous seeing families ripped apart!

Charlyn looks worriedly up at me, as my anger escalates, but she knows better than to say anything. The forest is silent, and not the peaceful kind when you're about to go to sleep, but the silence before a lion attacks it's prey.

My eyes soften, and I squeeze her hand, encouraging her to go to sleep. We somehow managed to rest in a relatively safe place in this death trap, but we know we can't stay here for long.

I know we should have looked for water and food first, but everyone was pretty dead from the bloodbath and the fact that where we happened to stop, was safely hidden was pure coincidence.

Luckily the wound that Ally got when she fought with Shine, looked a lot worse than it actually was. She can barely walk on it, but it doesn't seem to be life threatening, and thats great because it turns out Ally has a hidden talent, she can pretty much talk to animals, how fricking cool is that! Imagine how useful that will be in the games, it already saved her life once in the games, who's to say it can't for all of us.

I look over at little Milena, and can't but frown slightly, knowing that our baby, might not even live to be a whopping age of 6. But who knows, maybe everything will end up great. Maybe we'll get all of this together and healthy. Maybe there'll be a happy ending to this story.

Yeah right.

_**-Kellen Finnick Mellark POV-**_

__I run angrily down the forest, as tears fall freely down my face, not even bothering to rub them away; it's not like their gonna stop anytime soon anyway.

My brain has almost reverted to prehistoric times, and only simple crude thoughts run through my mind. All I know is that I failed Cleo, because of me she is dead. I should have been able to protect her, I shouldn't have let her run after one person just for a kill. And now I want revenge. I don't know what happened, but after I found out she was dead, I lost a bit of my sanity. And by how things are going, I think I'm losing even more of it little by little.

But the things is that I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to become just another mindless killer, another monster in these forsaken games.

So I ran. I ran so I could get away from people, because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what I'll do, I feel like I have absolutely no control over myself, and thatI'm just a ticking-time bomb. I was able to make a petty lie, and told my alliance that I was looking for food, and I would, just not now.

Finally after what feels like hours, I climb up the tallest tree I can find, and rest for a bit. My adrenaline, starts to dwindle, and the side effects of sprinting for miles catches up to me. I try to quiet my breathing, in case someone is in the area, and use the height of the tree to look for any potential food.

I close my eyes and pretend I'm in the District 12 forest again, and pretend that it's just another day hunting. I hear a familiar rustling from a bush below, and spot the soft grey of a rabbit. I grab my bow, and place an arrow in about to shoot, when I hear a different noise. It's a person, and they sound like their within 20 feet radius of the tree. In the second that I try to pinpoint where the person is, the rabbit is already gone.

"Damn it." I mutter quietly.

But it wasn't quietly enough, because whoever is down there hears me.

I see that it's a girl and she's probably just 15 feet from the base of the tree. I realize that she's not alone, because she tells someone else that I can't see to quiet down.

Then she sees me,

My brain stops, and I act purely on instincts. With great precision I release my arrow and it lands directly where her heart is.

_Boom!_

The other person, who I notice is also a girl, screams.

"WANDA!" She sobs, into the girls shirt.

Wait Wanda? Isn't that...no! Crap crap crap crap. That means the other girl is Kasey.

Damn it, they're in my alliance. I need to get out of here!

Oh my gosh, I really am a monster, how did I forget that they had volunteered to look for water. Shit, what the heck am I supposed to do now?

What if Kasey saw me too?

I'm so screwed.

_**-Glamour Reeves POV-**_

__I don't like these Games very much. It's only the first day, and 15 people are already dead, and by the last cannon I think another person just died.

"Vesta?" I asked my best friend.

"Shhhh, we have to be quiet." She glares at me, and I know she's starting to regret letting me come along.

That's another reason I don't like these games, Vesta's been really mean to me, even when I'm trying to help. She keeps snapping at me, and pretty much telling me to just sit down and shut up. In fact that's what pretty everyone's telling me to do. Even especially Malus, and Shine. I'm pretty scared of Malus. You know what, make that helluva scared of that kid, he's like Mrs. Kraller's mean cat. Jeez, but Axel is actually the only semi-nice one in the group, and I must say he's sorta, kinda, maybe a little hot. But he's been pretty down since his friend died, who might I say was also pretty attractive.

I sigh, and try to keep up with Vesta and Axel in front, but they must be robots, or some kind of mutant! I mean we've probably running for only 20 minutes, but I already feel like I'm gonna pass out, but I don't want to make Vesta even madder, plus it's not too hard to run, when there's a guys extremely hot ass in front of you ;)

Axel turns around, and makes some gesture to Vesta that I don't understand, and they suddenly stop. I nearly run into my best friend, but am able to keep my balance before I do.

"Why-" I start, but am interrupted, by two pairs of shushes. I cross my arms and pout at the ground. Did I mention I really hate this place?

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Vesta pull out her dagger. I look wildly around, and see a group of people in a small clearing a couple of feet away.

Axel aims his spear at the oldest boy whose name I think is Jonah, while Vesta focuses on the district 11 boy, Nate.

I gasp, aloud, surprised to see how cold and heartless my childhood friend looks. How can she look out to kill people, and then feel absolutely no emotion while doing it.

"Vesta what are you doing?" I accidentally scream, as they release their weapons.

The group looks over our way, and Nate is able to quickly avoid the dagger, but Jonah isn't so lucky. He moves to the left, but the spear still hits him in the rib cage.

"What the-!" Nate scrambles for his weapon.

"Glamour what the hell is your problem!" Vesta roars, and I shrink under her.

"I-I'm-"

"Were you even thinking, of course you weren't you never do! Ugh c'mon!" She grabs me by the hand, and pulls me away before the other group can retaliate.

Silent tears run down my face, and I manage to choke out, "I-I'm sorry Vesta, I j-just didn't, think it's r-right to kill p-people."

"Well do you wanna die!" She looks behind from where's she's running full speed.

I stumble on a branch, but luckily don't fall, "N-no."

Her voice softens slightly, but her gaze remains icy, "Look Glamour, this is the Hunger Games, it's kill or be killed, that's just how it works."

"I wish it didn't have to be like that." I say weakly.

"Well-" she starts.

_Boom!_

"You're lucky Axel was able to kill that older guy, that means we're just one person closer to winning, and that's something we're definitely doing."

I sigh, what's the point of winning when you have to see people dying. "Alright Vesta."

Dead Tributes This Chapter

Wanda Halibut- District 9

Jonah Forsyth- District 4

**So that's the end of Day 1 :) What do you guys think of the twist, and arena, I tried to do something original. I don't if anyone else did this, but I thought it would be kind of cool. Anyways if you want any clarifications on it, just leave a review, because I'm not sure if I explained it well. Also can you guys start leaving character's you really like, because I still have NO IDEA who I'm gonna have win yet. So just leave the names of your top 5 I guess since there's a lot of people.**

**And thanks for the awesome reviews!**


	21. I Never Lose

**Thanks everyone for the feedback and reviews, just 9 more to get to 200! I'll try to fit everyone requests, but no promises. Right now the tributes who were in the most people's top 5 are Kellen Finnick Mellark and Lillip Creed with 4 people each, and Milena Peel, Nate Morgue, Glamour Reeves, Kasey Halibut Ari Periwinkle and Maggie Periwinkle with 3 people each. But if you guys ever change who your favorites just leave it in the review, anyways onto the next chapter! **

_**-Calia Braley POV-**_

So 17 people are dead, which leaves 31 people left total. Plus 4 of the 17 people dead were in in my alliance, which leaves only Jones and me left.

Great.

We need to get sponsors, because even though I HATE receiving help, without it we are as good as dead.

I look over at Jones to voice my opinion, and see that he's already staring intently at me. It's not like that lovey-dovey gaze (thankfully), it's like he's been reading my mind the whole time. I don't know what it is about that kid, but he has this look to his eye that makes it look like he's already planned and predicted everything in the Games.

He may not be the strongest kid here, but I swear it's like his mind is moving a thousand miles, but luckily I 'm really clever too, so we should be able to outsmart our other opponents.

"Jones we need to kill someone." I say bluntly.

He merely stares at me hardly even blinking before saying, "Who?"

"Well it has to be something that'll set us apart from the crowd, so I was thinking either Everdeen's son, Kellen or one of the Careers."

He contemplates this before replying, "Alright, let's go for the Careers."

I nod, eager to get revenge for my father's death.

"Do you have any idea on where they are?" I ask.

"No." He says in a low voice, and looks into the forest, as if he has x-ray vision and is looking for them.

"Alright, well it looks like it's just gonna have to be a game of hide n' seek." I dust of my hands, knowing that we shouldn't just bring them too us.

Jones face stays impassive, but I can tell he's not that big a fan at killing.

We quickly erase any trace that we were here, and before we go, I see in the corner of my eye Jones clutch something in his hand and mumble something. I then realize it's a silver round necklace, hmmm that's the first time I've seen him show any legit emotion.

"You ready?" I ask.

He hastily puts away the necklace, and nods.

I don't how long we ran, but it must have been hours, and we haven't found even the slightest trace of the Careers. There were a couple of footprints, but from the size it was obviously from a different alliance.

"Ugh, maybe we should-" I start, but I'm interrupted by a feeling like what I imagine being transported or warped somewhere feels like.

"What the hell?" I look over at Jones, who has an identical look of confusion as mine.

"I guess this is the next section." He looks up.

_**-Nate Morgue POV-**_

A desert. Seriously, they want us to cross a desert? Ah crap do we have enough water? We didn't refill before.

I try to turn around, but there's like an invisible force field or something, at least it isn't electric like in the Games Katniss and Peeta were in!

"Damn it." I mutter.

"I guess the only place to go is forward." Bella grabs my hand, and I blush furiously.

"Uh... y-yeah." Oh my gosh did I just stutter? Wow I have as much romantic skills as Steve Urkel. Yes even 100's of year in the future we know him, what can I say the guy's a classic!

Alright District 11 has some pretty harsh summers, but this is ridiculous. It literally feel like I'm frying, in fact I can almost hear my skin sizzle.

"Do you have any water?" Watson asks from behind.

I look over at him, and can tell that he's gonna pass out sooner or later.

"Here have some of mine." Pine gives him his water.

"Thanks." Watson mutters, taking a swig. "How much longer do you think we have." He wipes the water from his mouth.

"Well they're not gonna make it easy for us, so I'm guessing we still have along way to go." I say.

"Don't worry we'll make it." Bella smiles unconvincingly at Watson.

"Doubt it." He mutters. Ever since the bloodbath, he's sort of clammed up, but I can't blame him I mean his twin died right in front of him, that must have been terrible.

"He's right, we're almost out of water, and there's probably miles left to go." Dia says in a deadpan tone.

"Come on guys, they made it hard, but not impossible, they need someone to win." Willows says timidly.

"Yeah Willow's right." Pine smiles at her, which she returns.

No one says anything but we continue walking.

About half an hour later, Pine finally succumbs to the heat, and takes off his shirt, and I follow lead, and so does Watson. But I can't help but blush even harder as I notice Bella sneaks looks at me.

After what seems like eternity, the sun starts to go down, and when the sky starts to turn a murky purple, we finally decide to rest.

I feel more discouraged then ever, when I think of why we haven't seen any other tributes. And then I realize just how big this desert must be, crap what if we never get out of here?

No I can't think that way, if I want Bella and I to win, I have to stay positive. Talk about easier said than done.

I go to sleep hungry and tired, when after no more than an hour I'm woken up.

It's someone's scream.

Bella's scream.

I jump up, as adrenaline pumps through me allowing me to ignore my fatigue, "What's wrong!" I run to her.

But she's screaming too loud to hear me, "Shhh don't worry I'm here, it's alright." I rub circles in her back, knowing that someone else would hear us soon.

She begins panting, and says through clenched teeth, "It's...my...leg."

I look down at her leg, and see she's clutching her right ankle, "Can I see it?" I ask softly.

Slowly she releases it and I gasp when I see the bloody puncture wound.

"...scorpion mutt." I vaguely hear someone from behind say, but my mind feels like it's working through thick mud. I feel like that this is a dream. It can't be real, because Bella can't be vomiting her guts. It can't be real, because Bella can't be coughing out blood. It can't be real because... Bella can't die.

"N-Nate?" She says through chattering teeth.

"Shhh you gotta save your strength, then you'll get all better and everything can be okay again." I grab her hand, and barely notice tears streaking down my face.

She smiles sadly, "Nate you g-gotta win...okay? F-for me?"

The tears start coming down faster now, "Don't worry I will, but you're gonna be right there with me, b-because you can't die."

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"No don't be, this isn't your fault, it's mine. I should have-"

"Shhh." She weakly puts her hand to my mouth, and I can taste the coppery taste of her blood on them, " I love you Nate, please don't blame yourself."She says so quietly it could have been mistaken for the wind.

"I love you too Bella." I say softly and her hand falls limply to the ground.

_Boom!_

_**-Shine Shimmer POV-**_

"I don't get why we had to wait so long to kill them." Malus grumbles.

"Would you rather have killed them in broad daylight where they could see us?" Vetsa snaps.

"Gladly, it's no fun when they're sleeping."

"Yeah but it's smarter." She rolls her eyes.

"These are the Hunger GAMES, they're supposed to be fun!" He retorts.

"You're an idiot." I mutter.

"What was that?" He raises his eyebrow.

"What did you brain not process it the first time, okay here I'll say it again a little simpler you. You dumb dumb. Understand?"

"Why you little bitch" He pulls his out his axe, and I take out my sword.

"Guys stop." Axel says simply.

"Yeah Axel's right." Vesta agrees, and steps in between us. "Do you guys wanna go back and wait with Glamour and that other girl?"

"Her name's Chloe." Axel says.

"Whatever why'd we let her in the pack anyways, she's not even a career." I ask

"Yeah well she sort of weasled herself in, so I guess she must be pretty smart." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Shut up they're over there." Vesta points to the sleeping group. Wow they didn't even have someone on watch. Idiots.

"I got my sister." I whisper.

"Okay I got Ari, Axel you got Kathy, and-"

"Yes that means I get the two little kids." Malus smiles.

"You're one messed up kid." I say under my breath.

"Flattery won't work on me bitch." he smiles.

"Will you guys shut up?" Vesta hisses.

I roll my eyes, and quietly creep up behind Star. Finally, the little brat deserves to die. But right before I make my fatal blow, someone from behind knock over a pack.

Star's eyes shoot open, and she lets out a terrified screech.

I quickly slit her neck, but apparently it's not quick enough, because the others wakes up immediately.

Unfortunately my allies weren't close to the people they were killing, so before the can kill them, the other group quickly grab they're weapons.

"Shit." Vesta mutters, and within a seconds she practically disappears, as she runs in the other direction. I follow her lead, and Axel has to grab Malus so he doesn't do something stupid.

An arrow whizzes a couple feet from my head, and I smirk. Man we could have stayed and killed them whether they were awake or not.

"Let go of me dude!" Malus shouts, swinging his axe wildly, but Axel skillfully uses the butt of his spear and knocks him unconscious.

"We should have done that in the beginning." I mumble.

"Damn it who knocked over the pack?" Vesta yells, as we get to where Glamour and Chloe were hiding.

No one answers.

"Damn Malus, he's gonna get is all killed." She growls.

"Should we kill him now?" I smile.

"Nah not yet, there's still a little use of him, I mean he did kill like 5 people at the bloodbath."

"I could have done that." I mutter.

"Well you didn't, so just shut up will you!" She snaps.

"Excuse me! I didn't see you making to big of a name for yourself either at the bloodbath!"

"Yeah that's because I'm not desperate for other people's attention!" Her voice raises.

"Please you were probably too busy babying that slut over there." I nod my head over towards Glamour.

Her eyes flash dangerously and she charges me wielding a dagger. I quickly pull out a sword, and the clanging of metal echos through the silent desert.

"Vesta stop!" Glamour sobs, but I don't think she hears.

I lunge for her stomach but she side steps it, and quickly throws a dagger at my head, but I dodge it, and it thuds to the ground.

"What the hell! Are trying to do kill me!" I scream. I mean sure I aimed for her stomach, but only to injure her.

She doesn't answer, and pulls out another dagger, rushing towards me.

This time I side step her, and bring my sword down on her arm. She stifles a cry, and I swear she changes from a girl to beast right in front of me, because the deadly look in her eyes can't be human.

"Shine please stop!" Glamour's seriously crying now.

"She's right we're in an alliance, we can't fight amongst each other." Axel says, and places his hands on Vesta's shoulders trying to stop her.

After a few minutes she calms down, and I turn around and smirk at my victory.

But in seconds I hear feet thudding towards me, and out of no where a knife is being pressed against my neck and a icy voice breathes in my ear "I never lose."

Then pain.

Then Darkness.

Dead Tributes

Isabella Halliwell- District 11

Star Shimmer- District 2

Shine Shimmer- District 2

**Alright to clear up any confusion about the arena, there are 7 parts. They are in the second which is a desert, and they have to pass through each part before they can win, but there can only be up to two winners. And they don't know what the next part is until they reach it, so I hope that helps :)**


	22. Murder's Don't Deserve To Live

**THANKS EVERYONE 215 reviews! You guys are the best, seriously you have no idea how much I love your reviews :D I tried to make this chapter extra good or you guys!**

**~Ethan Diammant POV~**

I feel someone lightly tap my shoulder, and I turn to see Amber looking pleadingly at me, "Do you have any water?" She rasps, her throat dry form the heat.

I shake my bottle helplessly, already knowing the answer, "Sorry." I look around at our dwindling alliance, "Hey Riko, you have any water?"

"I wish." He says half-heartedly.

"Kasey do you have any?"

She blinks a couple times before shaking her head weakly. Ever since her sister died, she's been pretty distant from everyone, and I've been woken up more than once from her sobbing. I don't know if she's ever going to get over Wanda's death, but I really hope so, because she really doesn't deserve this torment. No one does.

"Kellen?" I look over at him, clinging to the little bit of hope left.

But he doesn't answer immediately, instead he simply stares at Kasey, and mumbles incoherently to himself. I don't know what's up with him, but ever since he got back from gathering food in the forest, he's been really jittery and paranoid. He's always staring at Kasey and his features were always consumed with fear and...guilt.

"Kellen!" I say louder, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" He tears his eyes away form Kasey to look at me.

"I asked if you had any water?"

"Oh...yeah, um hear have as much as you want." He fumbles for his watering can, and nearly drops it while giving it to me.

"Thanks..." I say, looking at him uncertainly.

A couple hours later, I realize that Kellen is muttering more and more to himself, and I start to get more than a little worried. "Dud are you alright?" I stop and look at him. But he doesn't notice and walks right into me, before finally being pulled form his own little world.

"Wh-what why'd we stop? Are we being ambushed?" He yanks out his weapon.

"Dude chill, we're just wondering what's up with you, you've been sort of, um out of it lately." Riko uses his good arm to lower Kellen's bow and arrow.

"Oh I'm fine just great, c'mon we should keep going if we wanna get out of here." He replies a little too quickly.

"Are you sure, you seem different ever since you came back from getting food?" Amber touches his shoulder gently.

"Ever since Wanda died." Kasey mutters.

Kellen flinches dramatically, but tries unsuccessfully to play it off, "Yeah well I'm just a little nervous, I mean we are in the Hunger Games and everything."

"Look I know we're not exactly family, but you can tell us if something is bothering you I mean we are in an alliance now." Riko says kindly.

He looks wildly around the group and chokes out, "I-I can't...I'm sorry."

"C'mon man, we can't let you be so out of it during the whole Games, it's gonna get you killed." I say reasonably.

"I-I-" He says feebly.

"Please." Kasey whispers.

And with that Kellen cracks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I din't know it was her! I-I just thought..." He drops to his knees, and begins wailing.

"Shhhh, Kellen what are you talking about?" Amber kneels down, and looks around, expecting someone to pop out, and pretty much kill us...

"I'm so sorry Kasey, I didn't mean to, I promise. It was all an accident!" He ignores Amber, and stares directly at Kasey.

"What are you-" She says questioningly, and then realization dawn her face, "YOU! YOU KILLED WANDA! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" She screeches.

"I didn't mean to-It was after Cleo was killed, and I...I'm so so so so sorry." He says weakly, bowing his head, as large droplets of water sizzled against the blazing sand.

"Do you expect me to simply forgive you like that? You killed an innocent life. You killed one of your allies!" She bellowed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He merely mutters over and over again, still staring at the sand, as tears slid down his face.

I watched, stunned, as the scene progressed in front of me. It was Kellen who killed Wanda? And it was Kellen who was completely shattered and broken before me? But he always seemed so sure of himself and ready to take on the world. He's Katniss and Peeta's son for God's sake, he was supposed to be this years victor too. But the Games proved too much for him. Cleo's death proved too much for him.

Can we trust him now? I mean he looks like he's losing his mind, in fact it seems like it's already been long gone. But I can't blame him, I mean I don't know what I'd do if Amber or my family was killed.

"Kasey, he's obviously sorry, besides his best friend died maybe he was just-" I place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off.

She glares at me, "So that means he can go around killing other people?" She shrieks.

"No, of course not, but he didn't mean it." I say gently.

"I don't care Ethan!" She howls, and then her whole body seems to deflate as she says almost inaudibly "I just want my sister back."

Kellen looks up at her, pain shining through his tears and he abruptly gets up, "I messed up. Really bad. I-I-I don't belong here, I'm sorry." He stammers, and then without warning, bolts ahead of us.

"Kellen come back!" Riko yells for him, but he just keeps going until he's nothing but a speck in the distance.

And then there were four.

_**~Jewel Crugend POV~**_

__I'm hungry-scratch that, starving. I'm tired-make that exhausted. I'm hot- well actually scorching, but I'm also a tribute in the Hunger Games, and I can't let these 'little' things affect me. I have to win. Don't I? I mean if I win then everyone will finally respect me back at home. But what if they don't? What if they still treat me as that suicidal little freak from next door.

But even with my doubts, I continue dragging my feet along the never ending sand. I don't even know how long I've been out here, each second seems to cling to each other, as if resisting the passing of time.

Seconds, minutes and hours pass by, and the true affects of the heat and days without food or water catch up with me. I start covering less and less land over time, my brain begins playing tricks on me. In the corner of my eye I see vivid colors dazzle against the dull yellow of sand. My eyes adjust and see that there's a small pond gracing this dry barren desert. I start running/stumbling to the little miracle, but before I get there I vaguely hear an indistinguishable noise behind me, but I don't pay much attention to it. Finally I reach the water, and all but cannon ball into it, desperate to escape the heat. But as I land, I'm only greeted by the sizzling hot grains of sand scalding my bare skin.

I numbly feel the scarce tears plop on my bright pink skin, until I hear the weird noise again. I stiffly turn around, and my breath catches in my throat.

No it's just another mirage. The light brown hair matted with blood that doesn't seem to be her own. The torn and flithy clothes that cling to her body by the thick sheen of sweat. The maniacal glint in her dark turquoise eyes. It's all just a trick of the light.

The hauntingly familiar girl rushes at me, laughing while something shines against the sun. It's not real, it's not real, it's not-.

An excruciating scream escapes my lips as a throbbing pain resonates in my left shoulder. I look down in astonishment and with every throb I see thick crimson blood pour from me.

"Did you miss me sister dearest?" Chloe whispers in my ear, as her hot breath suffocates me. "I've been looking for you for days, I even left my alliance just. For. You." She digs the knife a little deeper. "Don't worry, I'm sure death won't be too bad, you've been wanting it all along anyways right? Just think of it as me doing you a favor." She gives me an award winning cheshire grin.

Suddenly I become super aware of my surroundings, and the pain in my shoulder minimizes to almost nothing. I can practically feel the burst of adrenaline coursing through my veins, and my body begins to take over, as my mind stays on stand by. It's as if everything that happens there after, I'm simply watching as a movie

I see as I kick her roughly away. I hear the prominent crack from her ribs. I feel myself clutch the cold hilt of the dagger I kept safely in my pocket. I smell the metallic stench of her blood, as I slash the blade across her chest.

And then the movie ends, and reality finally catches up with me as I watch in horror as she collapses to the ground heaving for air, which is occasionally interrupted by blood-filled coughs. Her skin seems to change colors before my eyes, and she begins turning a ghostly white...almost like she was already dead.

Oh my gosh, what have I done? I killed my sister, no no no no no!

"Jew...el...why?" She gurgles, and blood slowly trickles from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean...I was..." I stammer, and I can feel my body trembling.

So I do the only thing that makes senes at the time. I run. I don't know for how long, and I don't know where, but none of it matters. But slowly my adrenaline seeps away, and the pain in my shoulder thunders inside me. My legs shuffle along the land until finally I collapse gasping for breath. So this is how I'm gonna die, not even in the final 25, how pathetic. Well I should have expected as much, it's not like I ever win anything in my life, live a loser die a loser.

_Boom!_

I'm sorry Chloe.

I slowly drift into the black void of unconsciousness, oh well it's not like a murderer deserves to live.

**So next chapter will be the last one of them in the desert and then I'll get on with the next section! **


	23. When Everything Goes Wrong

**Sorry for not updating in a while, and unfortunately I'm going on vacation today and I won't be back until he 9th so I won't be able to update til then since there's not internet where I'm going... But I wanted to update most of my stories before I leave so here you go! Hope you like it :D**

** _~Brandon Hanson POV~_**

I have a question, what do you get when you have 6 kids, no water, no food, and a heck of a lot of sun? You get a recipe for death. Seriously I don't know how much longer we can last in this hell hole. I _think _we've been here for 5 days, and we ran out of water somewhere between 2 and 3 days ago. If I've learned anything in school is that humans can only go about 3-4 days. So assuming you can do simple math, that means we can die in about *looks at invisible watch* now.

Everyone was beyond tired, in fact for the past day or 2, we've collectively said a little over 100 words. It's been like our bodies are on autopilot, and we hide in our minds for relief. But even that is starting to use more effort than it should. It's as if my our brains have been filled with a thick mud, and even trying to bring up a single thought seems to take the strength have a thousand men.

I look worriedly at Kate, and a total feeling of helplessness falls over at me, when I see how weak she looks; and to think that she and Charlyn are living for two.

I can still remember the day she told me she was pregnant. At first of course I was ecstatic, I mean I was going to be a daddy. And then reality set in... I'm also only 17, and oh yeah we're in the Hunger Games.

But I can't let my baby die. That's why Kate and I are going to win. We have to.

I grab her hand, and she smiles weakly at me.

'Don't worry we'll get out of here soon.' I mouth for probably the millionth time.

'I hope' She replies.

We continue our quest for survival when a couple hours later we're all pulled from out thoughts when Milena's shrill voice echos through the vast desert.

"Look, there's water over there!" She rasps happily, her throat bone dry.

I turn my head not expecting much, thinking she's just seeing a mirage. I mean she's only 6, this heat is affecting her more than any of us.

I draw a sharp intake of breath as I see the shimmering blue against the pale orange of the sand.

I look at the rest of the group, and they have identical looks of shock, which slowly morph into a mixture excitement and suspicion.

Somehow Milena is already barreling towards the tiny pond. How the heck does she have so much energy?

"Milena wait! Don't drink it!" Charlyn yells.

I look confusedly at her "Why, this is what we've been waiting for?"

"Exactly, do you think the Gamemakers would make it that easy for us. This is the Hunger Games we're talking about."

Ah crap she's right! I look over at Milena, and my heart drops as I see she's already drinking the water that is cupped in her miniature hands.

Aidan and I are already running to her (with the help of our newly found adrenaline), and we pull her away from the water.

"Are you okay, how do you fell?" Aidan inspects her.

Her eyes widen in fear by our reaction, "Yeah I'm fine. Why can't I drink the water?"

"I'm sorry to scare you sweetie, but we weren't sure if it was safe." Aidan says softly.

Ally, Kate, and Charlyn soon join us, "You're sure you're alright?" Kate questions.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Milena says quietly.

"Does that mean we can drink it?" Ally asks.

"I don't know, I still feel like it's a little suspicious." Charlyn eyes Milena critically, looking for any sign that something is wrong.

"But we can't go much longer without water." I say.

"I know." She sighs, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah I know what you mean, this just feels like too good a thing, you know?" Kate looks around the alliance.

"Alright how about we keep on walking for now, but by the end of the day if we're not in the next section, some of us can go back and get water." Aidan offers.

"But what if the next section doesn't have water either?" Ally asks.

"Well they can't kill us all off with no water, that would be too 'boring' for the viewers." He replies.

We all agree, and continue to trudge along the torrid desert heat.

But not even an hour later I hear a dull thump from behind me, and ready my scythe to fend off any intruders.

But my stomach clenches when I see it's not enemies. It's Milena.

She's laying sprawled across the burning sand. I can hear her shallow gasps for air, and watch as she scrambles on her hands and knees as if throwing up, but nothing comes out. She flops to the ground again, and the only indication that she's alive is the small rising of her chest.

"Milena what's wrong, are you alright?" I run over and ask stupidly.

"Damn it, I knew something wasn't right with the water!" Charlyn runs/waddles over, tears threatening to fall.

"What do we do?" I ask desperately, smoothing the hair out of Milena's eyes.

"We have to get to the next section, maybe it'll be a jungle or something and have a plant that can heal her." Aidan says, looking ahead as if expecting to actually see the end.

I pick her up, not thinking of a better idea, and we rush ahead, not even knowing if we're close.

But thankfully it seems that Lady Luck is on our side, because soon I feel that odd warped feeling, as we pass to the next section.

It wasn't a jungle.

~_**Lillip Creed POV~**_

I'm so thirsty, but I don't want to say anything because Kathy told me I should be strong. But my feet really hurt, and I just wanna go to sleep, and never wake up. Like Balzon.

I miss him, I don't get why those people were so mean to him, he didn't even do anything! Mommy always told us for others to treat you right, you have to be nice to them. Then why did Balzon get so hurt? Was she lying?

I guess that means he's with my other brother, Mackel. I never got to meet him, but everyone always said he was really nice. I wish he and Balzon didn't have to go away. Maybe when this game is over they'll be able to visit us, so we can all play again.

I look over at Kathy, and I see that she's talking to her imaginary friend I think. She's been talking to it a lot lately, I wonder if it's nice. I have an imaginary friend, but it wanted to stay at home, with Mommy, Daddy, Ravili and Jonest.

"Hey Katty what's your imaginary friend's name?" I wonder aloud.

"Huh?" She almost shouts, and looks wildly around.

"Um I said what's your imaginary friend's name?"

"Wh-what...oh, um sorry honey, I don't have an imaginary friend I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh, it's okay if you do. I do, her name is-" But before I finish I feel a weird tingling all over my body, and it's like my body is being squeezed.

As I open my eyes, I thought my eyes were still closed because it was so dark. Then my eyes get used to it, and I see that we're inside or underground, and there are a bunch of walls.

"It's a labyrinth." Ari breathes.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's like a big maze, except for people to walk in." She smiles slightly at me.

"Like in the coloring books?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well it's better than the sun, but what about water and food, how are we gonna get any?" Maggie questions, looking really worried.

"I-I don't know, but I guess they're gonna hide it in here or something." Ari shrugs helplessly.

"But what if they're not." I ask innocently.

But before Ari can answer Kathy says emotionlessly, "We're all gonna die."

"Wh-what!" I squeak.

"We're gonna die here, terrible painful deaths."

"But I don't wanna die." I say softly. I want to live, so Mackel and Balzon can visit when I win.

"Kathy stop, you're scaring her." Ari hisses at her.

"Well what do you want me to do, lie to her! We're not all gonna have a happy ending Ari!" She shrieks. Her eyes look really scary, like that clown from Jonest's book.

"K-Katty, are you okay?" I ask uncertainly.

"Okay?" She says in a singsong voice, "How can you be okay when we're ll gonna die. Just like Nat."

"She's losing it." Maggie whispers to Ari.

"I'm losing it am I!" Kathy screeches, "Would a crazy person do this?" She clutches to her hair, and with a terrible yank, she pulls out a wad of her hair, and begins laughing hysterically.

"Katty what are you doing?" I cry.

She looks at me, and then back at her hair, and I see tears well up in her eyes. "I-I really am crazy." she whispers, and her knees give out under her.

"What's happening to me." She pulls her knees to her, and begins rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry, it's probably just form the heat, all we need to do is find some water, and you'll be fine." Ari goes over, and rubs her back.

"B-but I don't know if I can do this anymore." She says, as tears run down her face.

"Don't be sad Katty, we can do it together, remember we're sisters now." I go and hold her hand.

She smiles through the tears, "Yeah your right, I'm sorry for scaring you Lillip."

"It's okay, as long as your all better now."

"Yeah I-" but before she's interrupted my another voice.

"I think they were over here." Someone whispers.

"Ah crap someone heard her." Ari hisses.

_**~Calia Braley POV~**_

So their making us go through a labyrinth huh? Interesting.

But how the hell do they expect us to get food, and water, is it going to be hidden or what.

"So what are we supposed to do for the necessities?" I ask Jones.

"I guess we'll find out." He walks ahead.

"Alrighty then." I mutter to myself, and catch up to him.

As we continue walking I take the time, to see what exactly we're dealing with. I know it's labyrinth, but that's pretty it.

But if I had to guess, I'd say it's underground and it doesn't look like anyone's been here for ages. It looks like a picture from the history book at school.

As I proceed looking around, I suddenly run into something. I look forward and see that Jones had stopped in the middle of path.

"What the-" But before I finish, I see why he stopped.

It's the president of Panem.

He's smiling greedily at us, as if anticipation our death (hell he probably is.) Just as he begins to open his mouth, Jones swiftly reaches his hand out and I smirk slightly as his hand passes harmlessly through President Nolan.

"Ah yes as you can see I am nothing but a hologram, but that does mean I can't and won't kill you just as easily." He grins, "Now let me explain what it is I am doing here. As you have already guessed, the next section is indeed a labyrinth, but it's not some ordinary kiddy maze my young friends.-"

"Don't even think about it." I blurt.

"Excuse me." He gives me a sickly sweet smile.

"How the hell do you even have the nerve to call us _friends?" _I hiss.

He chuckles lightly, "What a feisty little one you are, alright, but if you would please allow me to continue."

"Whatever."

"Thank you, so we have decided-"

"And by 'we' I assume you mean your little slave workers" I accidentally let out.

His eyes narrow at me, "Precisely, now I _suggest _you don't interrupt me again."

"The stage is all yours." I smirk.

"Thank you, now besides a simple maze we have added little riddles every so point for your group to answer. If you are correct you will get a certain reward. For everyone the first one will be water since we don't want _all _of you to die at once."

"Yes that would be just terrible wouldn't it?" I can't help myself from saying.

"You really shouldn't have said that little on." He says darkly at me, and then in half a second he continues with his cheery tone, "So congratulations you guys are the first to reach the first check point."

"And what happens if we lose." I ask, _trying _to be polite.

He looks at Jones, and smiles slightly, "You'll see." He quotes Jones from his interview. "Okay so here is the riddle: What English word retains the same pronunciation, even after you take away four of its five letters?_"_

Really this was the super hard riddle? My 8 year old neighbor could answer this. Right as I'm about to answer, Jones says "Queue."

He looks at me and mouths, 'I told you to not interrupt me', and then turn to Jones "Incorrect."

Shit.

Dead from last chapter

Jewel Crugend

Chloe Crugend

**Okay so here is the updated version of people's favorites, if you ever change your fav. List just leave it in a review and I'll change it.**

**First with 6 people: Lillip Creed**

**Second with 4 people: Kellen Finnick Mellark, Nate Morgue, Glamour Reeves, Ari Periwinkle, Maggie Periwinkle, Charlyn Thorne, and Jones Solis**

**Third with 3 people: Milena Peel and Kasey Halibut,**

**If I counted it wrong, also tell me in a review, I _think _it's right, but I'm only human :D**

**To add to this longer than usual author's note, I wanted to say to the person who wrote Jones Solis, that I might not do many of his POV's (at least in the beginning) because I wanted to keep up the mysterious guy thing for him. So hopefully that's okay :)**


	24. Let the Show Begin

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been pretty busy lately, and yeah I knew everyone says that but it's true! :) But here's your chapter!**

** ~Dia Forsyth POV~**

"I think they were over here." Nate whispers to the group.

"Tell me again why we're looking for a fight." I question softly.

"Because we have to make ourselves stand out in the Games." He replies harshly. Ever since Bella died, he's shut down, and the only emotions we've been abe to get out of him is anger and frustration. But I know it's all a cover up for the pain he's feeling- well I'm sure he's pissed at the Capitol, hell so am I, but I'm pretty sure he's mor hurt than angry. "Besides I have to win for Bella." He mutters.

As we approach the end of the passage, the other alliance has gone silent, and it's like I can hear our breaths echo against the walls.

Nate motions to Pine and I to follow him to the other side, but Willow shakes her head furiously, unhappy about her brother going without her. Watson also shakes his head slightly and says quietly, "We all go."

Nate looks uncertain, before sighing heavily, forgetting to stay quiet.

Wielding our weapons, we creep around the end of the wall, and bow in hand, Nate quickly fires the first shot.

Let the show begin.

But the arrow flys to an invisible target, as we see that the corridor is empty.

"Where the-" I start, until I hear a thump, and a scream.

I turn wildly to see a knife land centimeters away from Willow. Pine shoves her forcefully behind him, his eyes searching wildly for the enemy.

Thump.

Another knife whizzes in the air, and this time it doesn't miss it's target. Nate howls in pain, as a knife strikes at his calf. He hastily pulls it out, and with his eyes glistening with fury, he releases an arrow in the direction the knife was thrown. And by the screech from the darkest corner of the passage I'm pretty sure he was successful.

Thump.

Thump.

More screams echo through the cavernous labyrinth.

My heart quickens as Pine and Nate fall to the ground clutching their wounds. Nate is shot in the stomach this time, while Pine took a hit to his thigh. They don't look fatal, but if they lost enough blood it very well can be.

What the hell is going on?

My eyes dart at every to every shadow, and I attempt to shallow my breathing. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as I hear a blood curdling scream form my left.

I whip my head around, and curse colorfully as I see the district 5 girl, Ari, holding a knife to Willow's neck. "Alright I don't want to do this, but if you guys try to put up a fight, I'll have to kill her."

"And if we do leave peacefully?" I offer.

"We'll let you guys go." She says calmly, but I can see her wrist tense slightly.

She's lying.

My brain goes into overdrive as I consider the circumstances. I know that Nate must have hit one of her alliances earlier, but when he and Pine were attacked again I remember that they were from 2 different directions, meaning one must have been from Ari, and that she has another ally lurking in the shadows ready to take me down as soon as I lower my guard.

So basically I can die with my team or still have a fighting chance in these Games. But I made a promise that I would do everything I could to win, and I'm not backing down now.

Besides these are the Hunger Games, you shouldn't trust anyone, including your so called alliance.

"Dia, what are you waiting for." Nate hisses.

I avoid his gaze, and glare at Ari, "Alright I-" And in the blink of an eye I bolt to the end of the passage, and hear the whistling of a knife fly by, narrowly missing my head. I keep running until I hear the screams of my pissed group recede to nothingness and then a cannon goes off in the distance.

_Boom!_

I'm sorry guys.

**~Jones Solis POV~**

"Incorrect." President Nolan gives me a cheshire cat smile.

I glance at Calia and see a flicker of terror cross over her face, but within seconds it disappears.

I turn back to President Nolan, and glare furiously at him, "How so?" I growl.

He meets my eyes and grins sickeningly, "Enjoy the Games." He snaps his fingers, disappearing, and not a second after we are plunged into total darkness.

As the rushing feeling comes to a halt, I try to examine my surroundings, but I can't even see my body it's so dark. Though by the mustiness of the air, I'm pretty sure we're still underground.

I let out a shaky breath through my nose, trying to calm myself.

Big mistake.

A low growl rumbles the floor, sending vibrations of dread through me.

"Jones?" Calia tries to keep her voice steady, but I can hear the fear constricting her words.

A roar escapes the lips of a beast, and I make a mad dash away from the direction of the sound but feel something heavy hold me back.

"What the hell is going on?" Calia shouts in fear.

"Shut up." I hiss, as another howl rips through the air "We're linked together." I mutter hoping the monster doesn't hear.

It does.

The air is knocked out of me as a heavy weight pushes against me, and I find Calia and myself flying through the air. We land with a deafening crunch, and spots engulf my vision as my head rams against the wall. I tenderly touch the wound, and hiss as I feel the warm liquid brush against my fingertips.

How the hell are we supposed to defeat something we can't see, and is probably 10 times our size? And a sense of utter hopelessness shoots through me as I answer my own question.

Maybe we can't.

Calia stifles a groan from beside me, but I know it wasn't quiet enough.

In no less than a second a searing pain erupts at my arm, as I feel blood start to gush near my shoulder.

Calia screams in agony, and says through clenched teeth, "Jones, I don't know how much longer I can do this."

And with those words I suddenly remember what my grandpa commented on, years and years ago, while watching a particularly gruesome Hunger Games. "Hmph, I can't believe another tribute just betrayed their alliance just like that." He snapped his fingers, "If there's one thing the Capitol loves is betrayals and sacrifices, they eat up like rabid animals."

"Calia, one of us has to die." I whisper to her, "Willingly."

She stays quiet for a while, and I wonder if she's already dead, "Okay." She purposefully says loudly.

And before I can protest, she throws herself on top of me, as the beast goes for another attack.

Blood that is not mine splatters against my face, and her body crashes against mine with a dull thud.

_Boom!_

"No." I take a sharp intake of breath.

A loud gong goes off, and I find myself back where we began, and President Nolan's voice whispers in my ear "Congratulations Jones, you're a smart cookie for figuring out the catch and you surviving, now let's just see how much longer that'll last."

I growl menacingly at him "Don't get your hopes up old man."

**~Ally Crest POV~**

Our feet pad against the cave floor, as we search desperately for something to help Milena.

Brandon curses as we run into another dead end, and without missing a beat, he turns around in the other direction, clutching Milena to his chest. I'm not even sure if she's still alive, but a cannon hasn't gone off so that's good, but who knows how long we have until it does.

I try to sense any animals that can help us, but this place is lifeless, it's like a graveyard. I guess it makes it easier for them to dispose of our bodies since we are already underground though.

I hear Charlyn pant heavily from the back, and Aidan calls for Brandon to stop a second.

"But-" He starts, although Aidan interrupts him, "Look we can't have two deaths now, just let Charlyn rest for a second, okay?"

Brandon stares down at Milena, who's as pale as a ghost and her chest heaving irregularly.

"No, I'm fine...we got to keep going..." Charly pants slightly.

"Come on babe, you're exhausted, rest for a little bit." Aidan soothes.

"No I'm not going to be the cause of someone's little girl's death, now let's go." She replies, determination shining in her eyes.

Brandon smiles at her, before scurrying ahead. We follow in tow, with Aidan constantly giving worried glances to Charlyn.

"Listen if you're tired at all, please tell me, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." He pleads.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiles unconvincingly.

But before he can protest, he looks ahead and stops in his tracks. I follow his gaze and my squeak unintentionally.

It's President Nolan.

"Why hello my brave little tributes." He smiles. "I am-" but before he finishes a knife whoohes through the air, heading straight for the president's heart, but surprisingly it flies right through him.

"Now Aidan that's quite rude of you don't you think?" He chides, "As you have probably guessed I'm nothing more than a hologram, so I'm protected from stunts that people like Mr. Plates over there try to pull." He motions towards Aidan.

"So if you'll let me explain my purpose I'd be very grateful."

We all stay silent, with faces ranging from raw hatred, to utter fear.

"Well I'll take that as a yes. You see I'm here to give you a little bit more freedom in these Games. And by freedom, I mean you will be able to make choices that will decide your fate in the arena. Obviously poor little Milena is on the brink of death," He steps closer to her, and Brandon steps back, while glaring at President Nolan who seems to disregard Brandon, "So I will let you decide whether she lives or not." he smiles serenely at us.

"What's the catch?" Aidan growls.

"You have 3 options, Mr. Plates, and you as a group will decide which ever one you choose. Option number 1 is that I will give you an antidote for Milena, and she will live, but someone else unknown in the group will die."

We all look uneasily around the group, and he continues, "Option 2 is that you will all live but Milena will die." He grins at the sick girl, "And option 3 is that you will be faced with a challenge, where it isn't guaranteed you will all live, but but you may not all die either. So I will give you 5 minutes to discuss."

We all stay silent, until a confident voice makes it's way into the group, "I think we should do option 2."

"What are you crazy Aidan, we can't just let her die!" Brandon exclaims.

"I know it's wrong, but we can't allow another one of us to get hurt either."

"But he said it's not guaranteed that we'll die in the challenge." Brandon counteracts

"It's not guaranteed we'll live either."

A tense falls over the group, and no one dares to even breathe.

"Have you chosen?" The old president beams at us, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we choose option 3." Brandon says holding his head high.

Unbelievably, his smile grows, and he hisses, "Then let the show begin."

And with a feeling of being plucked into another dimension, I gasp at what lays before us.

Crap, we should have listened to Aidan.

Dead Tributes

Calia Braley- District 7

Mystery Person from Dia's alliance :) (I'll reveal it in a later chapter)  
><strong>Okay truthfully these ideas sounded a lot better in my head, but I think I really failed at transferring what was in my head to the story, so sorry for the not-so-good awkward writing, but I really to put something up, so hopefully you guys liked it. **


	25. Plans

** I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a little pass forever! I could give you a list of excuses but that probably wouldn't mean much. But I finally got some ideas so I'll be updating quicker.**

**Ariana Periwinkle POV~**

My eyes dart in the poorly lit cave, awaiting the enemy. I go over the hasty plan we thought of in seconds, and hope that it'll be enough to get us all out alive.

But a tiny voice my mind is constantly telling me that it won't be that easy.

It never is.

An arrow flies through the air the corridor where we stood only moments ago.

"What the-" The district 4 girl, Dia starts, but not even seconds later a knife is thrown from the shadows opposite of me. Unfortunately it narrowly misses the smallest girls head and she lets out a piercing scream. Her older brother Pine shoves her out of the way and scans the area hoping to find us.

With my hands shaking slightly, I pull out my dagger about to attack, but someone else beats me to it as another dagger is thrown, skillfully hitting the district 11 boy, Nate in the calf. He groans in pain, hastily pulling it out, and with the eyes of a beast he easily sends an arrow sailing to the direction the dagger was thrown.

Maggie's corner.

Warm metallic blood coats my tongue, as I bite my lip to keep from crying out when a pained scream rips through the air.

Without thinking I hurl my blade towards him, aiming to kill, and another dagger is thrown from Kathy's corner striking Pine in his thigh. They both fall to the ground clutching their wounds and soon after blood pools under them.

Seizing my chance I sprint to Pine's sister, and press the blade to her neck. She screams and Dia whips her head towards us. With adrenaline pumping a steady beat in my ears I say in the calmest voice I can muster, "Alright I don't want to do this, but if you guys try to put up a fight, I'll have to kill her."

"And if we do leave peacefully?" She questions

"We'll let you guys go."

She studies me and contemplates my offer. My eyes dart quickly to Kathy's corner and hope that she's ready to strike. I can feel Willow tremble under me, and swallow down any guilt and regret that dares question my choices.

I can't give up now.

"Dia, what are you waiting for." Nate hisses angrily at her.

Finally Dia speaks up. "Alright I-" she begins, but before I can even process what happens, she bolts to the end of the passage, and Kathy attempts to hit her, but is not close enough.

I growl angrily, and without thinking drag my blade against Willow's throat. Her body falls limply to the ground, and my heart squeezes as Pine shouts her name, agony slicing through his voice. I stare in horror at my doings, and my eyes flicker to Pine, though I can't bare to stare as he struggles to crawl towards her body.

Kathy slowly comes out of her hiding spot, her eyes transfixed on Willow's body, with a look of surprise gracing her features. And Lillip is not far behind tears streaming silently down her face.

Realization hits me and my breath hitches as I remember Maggie.

I sprint to her hiding spot, and I try to calm myself by remembering the absence of the cannon when she was hit. As I reach the corner I gasp as I see streams of blood stain the ground, and run down like a spider web from the dark void.

"Maggie?" I choke on a whisper, peering into the shadows.

I'm met with silence, and my heart pounds a frenzied beat in my chest.

"Maggie?" I say a little louder, walking farther into the darkness.

Again only the sobs of Pine echo through the corridor.

"Maggie!" I shout, and search blindly flailing my arms hoping to find her.

I keep walking farther and farther into the shadows until it finally clicks; this isn't a corner. It lead to another maze of hallways.

Maggie wasn't here.

**~Glamour Reeves POV~**  
>"Vesta, where are we going?" I ask timidly, scared she's going to yell at me. Ever since we came to the Games she's been more on edge than usual, and she's starting to snap at me more too.<p>

"Why don't you ask the crazy jackass leading us." she growls.

"Look I know where we're going okay!" Malus hisses.

"Is that why we've been walking who knows where for hours?" She snaps.

"Just shut the hell up will you!" He shouts. I eye Vesta fearfully knowing that that was a big mistake on Malus' part.

"What-" She begins, but Axel quickly interrupts her.

"Quiet." He whispers, and stops suddenly.

Vesta glares at him, opening her mouth to retort until she stops too, her posture alert.

Malus smiles sickeningly, and shivers run down my spine at the sight. That kid really freaks me out sometime. Well all the time.

"Jackpot." He whispers, as a piercing scream tears through the air.

He makes to race towards the sound, but Vesta grabs from the collar before he can.

"Wait you dumbass, we can't just rush there without a plan." She hisses.

"How can you possibly make a plan, you don't even know the circumstances?" He growls.

She glares at him, before turning to Axel. "Well a plan couldn't hurt." He shrugs innocently.

"Yeah well you guys do that." Malus wriggles out of Vesta's grip and sprints towards the direction of the ensuing screeches.

"That son of a bitch is going to get us killed." She growls and runs after him. Truthfully I don't know why she still lets him in the alliance, but I guess she still has some use for him.

Axel and I quickly follow her, and in minutes we finally catch up to him. At first I don't even see him, but as my eyes adjust I see he's stopped among the shadows and is listening intently at what seems to be a fight.

He spots us and smirks, "What happened to your precious plan?"

But before she can answer he creeps farther into the darkness.

Vesta curses so colorfully that I don't even know some of the words she utters. But nonetheless we follow the deranged boy into the ominous shadows.

"Vesta I don't like this." I whisper, fear laced through my words.

"Shut up Glamour, they're going to hear us." She snaps, but quickly apologizes as I whimper, "Sorry." she mutters, though her voice is deadpan.

I cautiously walk blind through the passages, and lightly brush against Vesta every once in a while to make sure I don't get lost.

Soon after we hear someone begin to speak. I can't distinguish the words though, but soon Malus stops abruptly and Vesta runs smack into him.

"Wh-" But before she can finish I hear him smack his hand on her mouth, silencing her and finally I understand why he stopped.

Shallow breaths and whimpers echo against the walls, from a mere couple of feet ahead of us.

I can tell Vesta also gets it as she rushes ahead of me a plan already forming, and a tiny scuffle can be heard from in front of me. In no more than 30 seconds Vesta returns and zooms past us whispering, "Follow me."

"But-" Malus starts.

"Now." She says firmly, and we all quickly navigate our way out. A dim light weakly makes it's way into the unwavering darkness until finally we are where we began.

Though this time there are 5.

My eyes lock on the wounded little girl Vesta is holding by the hair, and a pang of sympathy hits me as I see she can't be any older than 8 or 9.

Vesta studies the girl silently, before smirking triumphantly at her finding. "Maggie right?"

The little girl simply stares at Vesta, her face a mask of raw terror.

"I asked you a question!" I flinch at Vesta's tone.

"Y-yes." Maggie stutters, tears beginning to coat her cheeks.

"Good." A smug look crosses her face.

"So tell me again why you brought this brat, instead of killing her?" Malus raises an eyebrow clearly annoyed.

"How about you tell me something. Would you rather kill one measly girl or about 3 other bitches?" Vesta questions back.

A smile creeps onto Malus' lips and he replies, "Go on."

"Wow your an idiot. We use her as bait obviously."

"How?" He scrunches his eyebrow ignoring her insult.

"Like this." She pulls out a dagger and viciously plunges it into Maggie's already wounded hip.

She lets out an anguished screech, which rapidly grows louder as Vesta twist the blade into he bloody side.

"MAGGIE!" Someone's voice rips through the cavernous grounds.

Vesta pulls out the bloody knife and smirks. "Now we wait."

Dead Tributes

Willow Greene-District 12

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys :) So do you still hate me? Yeah? Well I can't say I blame you, but I promise I won't abandon this story and I'll update quicker! **


End file.
